The Legend of the LightFury
by Lighty7
Summary: Toothless has always been the only NightFury on Berk. But what if all that changes then and there? A fiery female NightFury shows up in the forest on Berk, injured but definately not defenseless. Where did she come from and what is her story? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Hiccup x Astrid. Camicazi x OC. Toothless x OC. :) LAST CHAPTER UP! :D
1. LightStorm

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 1: LightStorm**

**_Author's Note_****:**** HELLO PEOPLES OF EARTH! I BRING YOU... MY FIRST STORY EVER! OKAY I LOVE TO WRITE! LOL i actually promised myself i wouldnt put this up unil i finished the whole thing, but... to be honest I need some motivation. Just sitting there writing something without anyone reading makes me depressed so here ya go, my story early! Im really getting better at writing I think. Okay, before you guys kill be for not updating enough, I would like to point out that I am overloaded with homework, i have a lot going on right now, I am writing this on a phone, so it sometimes takes me a week to finish a chapter. I know, sorry but its true. As for the story, I think they put WAAYYYYYY to much weight on Toothless being the only NightFury theyve ever seen. ****_hope you guys like :D._**** By The Way, i REALLY love reveiws. they are a reminder that SOMEONE is reading this :). tHANK YOU.**

***Deep Breath***

**Here we go.**

* * *

-_Hiccup_-

"Toothless! How's it going bud?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless cocked his head to the side, amused at his human for some apparent reason. Hiccup smiled at his slightly overprotective dragon. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend. There was no denying it.

"_Hiccup_!" A voice yelled. He flinched.

"Hi... Astrid." She stomped up to him and punched him hard on the arm.

"_That_. Was for not showing up for dragon training." She said.

"That was a week ago." Hiccup mumbled. "And I was sick." He waited for the kiss that she would always deliver to him after a punch. Sure enough, he felt a tug at the neck of his shirt and a pressure on his lips in less than a second.

"That was for... everything else." She always used that when she couldn't come up with an excuse. Hiccup stared dreamily into space for a few seconds. Toothless snorted and made his weird sort of laughter. Astrid smiled at him, sharing his humor.

"So, you wanna tell me what you're doing way out here?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I am... following Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Well, while you guys walked all the way out here in the middle of the forest for no apparent reason, I have been stuck back there," She gestured in the direction of the village, "with SnotLout. Anything you want to say to that?"

"I'm... sorry?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I'd rather be blindfolded and shipped off the island on a sinking boat before going back there. So, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we going, bud?"

Toothless nodded excitedly in the direction of the only mountain on the little isle of Berk. His ears were pricked up slightly, looking innocent.

"That way." Said Hiccup.

"So... we're just going to follow Toothless with no idea where he is going or what kind of dangers are there?" Asked Astrid.

"I think that sums it up."

"Cool. I'm in."

"_What_?! And... you _aren't_ going to give me a hard time about this?"

"Oh I'll give you a hard time," she pointed a finger to his chest. "Every step of the way." She put her hands on her hips. "Besides, I can't let you go with just him." She pointed to Toothless, who was nonchalantly chasing a butterfly. Hiccup nodded.

"True. Lead the way, bud." This stopped Toothless from eating the poor insect. Suddenly his ears pricked up and he didn't move a muscle. "Toothless?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless remained unchanged.

-_Toothless_-

It all changed when I sensed her. The scent of a NightFury is unmistakable, and indescribable. It is like the sweetest smelling flower blooming for the first time. If it was female there was the added scent of chocolate. At least, thats how dragons smell them. I had no idea how humans smelled them. I knew she'd been here not long ago from her scent. I immediately turned left and ran as fast as I could toward the new scent.

"Whoa! Toothless slow down!" I heard my human and his... _friend_ chase after me at pitiful speeds. I ran as fast as I have ever ran in my life. And I have lived for 50 years. Which was still young to a dragon, but at was pretty long for a human's standards. I leaped to the air with my wings, but I knew I could only glide. I couldn't flap or I'd be sent to the ground. I needed Hiccup to fly. I stopped and went back for the puny humans.

"Toothless! You have to remember to take me too." Said Hiccup.

"So what am I now, chopped liver?" Said Astrid.

"No! Your not... chopped liver. You're-"

Astrid laughed at Hiccup's pitiful attempt at covering for his mistake.

"I was just kidding. Now, what is it Toothless?"

I jumped up and down a couple of times, turned in a circle, then gestured to my back. I was glad they had known me just long enough that they knew that meant it was time to fly. They climbed on my back and I shot to the air like a streak of lightning. Astrid screamed almost as much as she did the first time she rode me. I snickered a little at that. I leveled out and took off to a part of the forest I had never seen before. I looked around and found a clearing in the trees. The grass swayed for side to side. Perfect to land in. And I did so. A couple flower petals flew in the breeze.

"Toothless! That was-... was..." Hiccup was staring at something off the the side. I turned to look at whatever it was. My heart almost stopped.

It was... _She_ was... Beautiful. A _NightFury_. Another _NightFury_. The only one I'd seen in thirty years. Her scales were a luminescent silvery white color. Like lightning. Her form was smaller than mine, her ears a little shorter, but not too much. Her body was leaner, built more for speed and agility than I was. She was younger than I was for sure, but not by much. She still hadn't shed her white scales into black... but then again, some of the females never did. She had an electric blue mark above her left eye. My mouth was hanging open, and I closed it immediately. She was also hurt. Who would harm such a beautiful dragon? There were jagged claw marks running down her side. She was bleeding furiously. She was also passed out.

"Oh my gods." Astrid gasped. The humans climbed off me and walked over to the dragon. I raced ahead of them, hoping she wouldn't wake up. I knew when she did... she would NOT want to see humans. She was a wild dragon. And wild dragons don't like humans. I used to be one of those, then Hiccup found me. I gently nudged her with my nose. Her eyes snapped open immediately. They were the strangest eyes I'd ever seen. One was green, the left eye, and the other was blue, the right eye. She immediately jumped up, her eyes on mine. A deep growl rumbled in her throat, breaking the silence. Her eyes narrowed.

::Who are you?:: A thought came from the female dragon. Dragons communicate telepathically. We have two lines of thought. One that we keep private, and one we let other dragons see. Sometimes you jumbled up the two and all your thoughts were visible.

That was not now.

::I am Toothless.:: I said. ::Who are you?::

::You have a name.:: she growled. ::You are a weak PET.:: she practically spat out the words. I became offended.

::I am NOT weak.:: I said. She snorted.

::Prove it.:: She said, starting to circle me. I turned with her, never letting her out of my sight.

::I will not fight a wounded female.:: I swelled up with pride. A growl rose in her throat. Suddenly her line of sight changed and she looked right at Hiccup and Astrid. The dragoness looked confused and shocked, then another growl rose in her throat. I immediately moved in front of them, blocking her view.

Her stance changed from killer to... feminine.

::I just want to... see.:: She walked up to me slowly, watching me with interest. I stood my ground. My eyes narrowed.

::Sure. So you are just going to walk up to them without touching a hair on their heads?:: I said sarcastically. She looked at me innocently.

::Yes.::

"Toothless move." Grunted Astrid, who was pushing my tail. I growled.

::If you try anything, I will attack.::

The dragoness smiled slyly.

::I don't think I'll have to worry about that.:: Her shimmering scales reflected the sunset in gold, pink, and orange colors, yet they still shone with the blinding light of a lightning strike. She moved past me on all fours, her side still bleeding heavily. She whacked me in the head with her tail. I growled.

::Oops, did I do that?:: she looked back at me with a mocking look. Grr... I could have just killed her right then. Hiccup started walking toward her, holding his hand out. The dragoness did not expect this. She stopped and looked a little shocked.

::What is he doing?:: she said.

::He is getting to know you.:: I said. She growled and Hiccup stopped, but he didn't run away.

::I don't want to get to know him. I want to watch what he does.::

::Well, watch as he gets to know you.::

Her growl became louder.

"Hiccup." Whispered Astrid. "I wouldn't get close to that dragon."

"We can't just leave her. Look at her wound."

::You never told me your name.:: I said.

::I don't have a name,:: she said, still growling, ::I am not some pet.::

"Hey there, girl." Said Hiccup, still approaching. The dragoness shut up for a second.

::Why is he talking to me? Humans never talk to our kind.::

::This one does.:: I said. She finally stopped growling and looked at him with interest. Her ears stood up a little and her eyes widened. Hiccup walked toward her, raising his hand to touch her face.

She looked suspicious.

::Why am I not eating him? He is vermin. IT is vermin. Doesn't deserve to live...:: It sounded like she had mixed up her thought lines.

_Just before Hiccup touched her, he looked right into her eyes, and then he stopped. He looked back at Astrid, then at the dragoness, then Astrid again._

"Astrid. Come here."

"What?!"

"Just trust me."

Astrid warily moved out of the shadows, and came into the dimly lit clearing. Hiccup gestured her forward. The dragoness growled at the girl. Astrid stared her down with a determined look and she shut up. An Astrid stare could kill a squirrel on spot. Hiccup raised her hand to touch the dragon.

::What are they doing? And what is this girl going to do?::

::She is going to bond with you.::

::What?!:: She looked outraged. ::I will NOT become some pet!::

::Just try it. And if you don't like it you can leave when you are healed.:: I said.

::Who ever said I was coming with you?!::

::You need help. It's worse than you think.::

::How do I know that she won't put me in one of those cages?::

::You are welcome to go ask StormFly what being her pet is like.::

::Who is this StormFly?::

::She is Astrid's dragon. A little full of herself, I think, but she is fairly nice.::

::Is she your mate?::

::NO!::

::Oops sorry. Lost my lines.:: Lines were what we call our thought lines. It was easier that way.

::Next time try to keep your thoughts to yourself.:: I said, offended.

This whole conversation lasted an instant. That was the beauty of telepathically speaking.

Astrid slowly reached up, waiting for the dragon to respond. When she didn't, Astrid's hand touched the dragonesses head, and the white dragon started to purr.

Just like that, the two trusted each other. That was how their worlds connect. At first I ran away from my bond, but the dragoness didn't shy away. She stood her ground. And so did Astrid. The purring went on as she closed her eyes and pushed her head close to Astrid, and she scratched behind the dragon's ear.

::Are all humans like this?:: Purred the dragoness. I smiled slyly.

::Well look who likes being a pet.::

::Shut up.::

I looked at her, amused.

::No. All humans are different like all dragons are different. Astrid happens to be the most merciless, stubborn, and beautiful Viking youngling in the village.::

::What about yours?::

::You mean Hiccup?::

::I guess so. Isn't he your human?::

::Yes. He is smarter than the others. They think he is weird.::

::Well he DOES look kind of puny.::

::I'm glad for it. If he weighed as much as the other Vikings my neck would fall off.::

The dragonesses' mouth curved upward slightly in amusement.

::True that.::

And suddenly I didn't want to bite her head off anymore. Dragon's moods worked that way. We will go from wanting to bite someone's head off to perfectly content in a heartbeat.

Astrid moved to the dragon's side.

"That looks like a pretty bad cut. What happened to you?"

The dragoness paled.

::I don't want to talk about it.::

"Well, you need a name."

::What?!::

"How about it girl? Want to have a name?"

::No!::

"Okay. How about..." Astrid thought for awhile.

::Don't give me a name! I don't need one.::

::Humans think they have to have a name for everything.:: I explained.

"StarKad? No. Aroura? No. Too girly."

::She's right. Aroura sounds like a Terror or Nadder's name.:: she said thoughtfully.

"LightStorm?"

The dragoness nodded excitedly.

::Well, if I have to have a name, that isn't the worst.::

::What's the worst?::

::Toothless.:: She thought shortly and to the point.

I guess I walked right into that one.

::Very funny.::

::Isn't it?::

"Alright LightStorm. Lets get you back to the village so we can get you patched up. Then you can meet StormFly."

::What's StormFly like?::

::Umm...::

"Can she fly on her own?" Asked Hiccup.

::Probably.:: said LightStorm. ::But not with her on my back just yet.::

Translation: she nodded.

Astrid hopped on her back.

::You do know that humans can't hear us right?::

::Oh. Forgot.::

::Just try to fly with her on anyway, and if she hurts you, flip her off and I'll catch her.::

::Fine. Just... Don't touch me.::

::Uh... Why?::

::Because you have male cooties.:: She scrunched up her nose. I laughed at her pitiful excuse. ::But first you are going to feel the power of an injured female.::

::What?:: then my thoughts were_'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_.

LightStorm sprang straight at me, knocking me to the dirt with Astrid and all. Her small form tackled me with ease, and she sunk her teeth into my ear, which took a tiny bit off. I yelped in pain and pulled back to see her spitting out some of my scales. My vision turned red and I was about to charge when Hiccup appeared right in front of me.

"Whoa Toothless!" He put his hands up and I tried to get around him. He stayed in front of me. My ear was throbbing violently, and I could feel the faintest trickle of blood run down my face. For what?! For her to make her point! I growled. I always knew that females were more violent, as my father had warned me, but not like this. This was too much. I roared at her. She got up slyly, watching me, and again it struck me that she was being 'feminine'.

::That teaches you your place.::

"LightStorm!" Scolded Astrid. "We HAVE to at least TRY to refrain from ripping someone's head off... I mean, unless they really deserved it."

::I like this girl.::

I rolled my eyes, still growling up a storm.

::Females.:: I mumbled.

* * *

**So... what do you think? should I continue?**


	2. New Ground

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 2: New Ground**

**_Author's Note_: Since I love you guys for reviewing SIX TIMES!, I have added another chapter early. I was honestly thinking that I'd only get 1 or 2. :D Im happy. :D This chapter was kinda short compared to how I usually write. This was just a little insight on LightStorm's character. :)**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

Everything was so strange. The village was strange and so full of people. I mean, there were people everywhere. The dragons all stared at me like I was some kind of meat. The people would stare and point like I was a zoo animal. Toothless would glance at me out of the corner of his eye, ready to attack if I tried anything.

And then there was Astrid. She was awesome. I saw her more than once just walk up to someone, and punch them in the face for something they said. I was curious about everything she did.

The weedy boy named Hiccup confused me. Some people would stare at him with admiring looks, some would walk up to him and pat him on the back, and others would just follow him. It didn't make sense. He was just a small cripple. Toothless was crippled as well, I noticed after a while. Yet people would just walk up, feed him a fish, and pat him on the head. In the other villages I'd been to, people had just wanted to shoot me. These wanted to get a closer look.

::What is going on?::

::This is normal. Get used to it.:: I figured Toothless was still cross at me. Well I wasn't apologizing. He would just have to accept it.

::You deserved it.:: I said.

::I deserved to get my ear torn off!?::

::Well no. That was kind of an accident.::

::What?::

I sighed.

::I meant to just bite it.::

::Well that's _much_ better.:: he said sarcastically.

::Are you always this annoying? Because I have a good mind just to tear off your other ear right now.::

He started growling again.

I had flew here okay. Turns out that Astrid didn't weigh too much like I'd originally thought. We were still walking through the village, surrounded by people. Suddenly we stopped. Astrid got off my back, onto the ground. The villagers all scattered. She smiled to herself. Then Hiccup jumped off Toothless, sliding a little on the ice.

We were in front of some building.

"Okay girl, how bad are you hurt?" Asked the boy called Hiccup.

::I don't know. Can't really feel it.:: I answered.

::You can't feel where you were hurt?:: Asked Toothless in shock.

::Oh, so you're talking to me now?::

::No.:: he said, turning his head back toward the front. A moment passed.

::Its a defense in some dragons.:: I explained. ::It lets us keep on fighting as long as were not really badly hurt.::

::I've never heard of that.:: said Toothless thoughtfully.

::When was the last time you've seen a NightFury?:: she asked.

::I'm looking at one and I am one.::

I rolled my eyes.

::Before me and besides you.::

::I guess around thirty years ago. Why?::

::I haven't seen many lately either.:: A moment passed. ::I-I think they migrated off without me.::

::I _know_ they left me.:: Said Toothless after a while. ::I can't follow them.:: He showed me his tail. ::And I wouldn't want to.:: He looked toward Hiccup, who was rummaging around in medic supplies. I looked toward Astrid, who was next to him, glaring at villagers who thought they might just come over here.

::I think I'm beginning to see what you mean.:: I thought aloud. Grr! I lost my lines again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Toothless looked at me in shock, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Astrid?"

"What?"

"I don't think you should let LightStorm meet StormFly yet."

"Why?" Astrid looked at Hiccup in shock.

"I... don't think they would get along very well."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I mean, their personalities are so different... I think they might try to hurt each other."

::He thinks he can just tell me who to like?! Ha! I will decide for myself.:: I started walking in the other direction, then stopped. ::Where is she?:: I asked Toothless. He clawed at the ground, laughing up a storm. He rolled over on his back, huffing in his amusement. I glared at him, while the humans watched him and me in amazement.

::I'll show you around later.:: He said once he had calmed himself. ::But for now, I think you should take care of that cut... How did you manage to do that?:: he asked curiously. I paled and looked away. My silvery white color turned a little grey.

::I would rather not talk about it.:: I said, looking at the ground. Toothless didn't say anything, but instead laid down beside me. This surprised me. No one had EVER been this nice to me, and I did not expect this now. It was a welcome surprise. His green eyes stared into mine in an unbroken silence. An understanding passed between us.

"You know, if I didn't know better I would say they were talking to each other." Said Hiccup. Ha. If only they knew.

"That's crazy. You know dragons can't talk." She said. I snorted. She looked straight at me. "I think." She added uncertainly. I turned back around and showed them my cut side. Better to get this over with. they snapped out of it, and Hiccup pulled out some kind of salve and rubbed it on my side. Suddenly all my pain came back to me and I shrieked. I clawed the ground, watching my paws. I then laid down on my unhurt side, curled in a ball.

::Get this stuff off me!::

::It will help you.::

::GET IT OFF!:: I knew the salve wasn't the reason it was hurting. I had snapped out of my fog. Fog is what dragons call their painless trance. No, it wasn't the human's fault.

It was mine.

I curled up into a ball and made no noise. I took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. My wound began to throb as the human put more of the salve on the cut, then it began to hurt less and less. They wrapped some kind of human made fabric around me, also covering my wings. I had to fold them up tight against my back for them to wrap it tightly. Toothless was watching with ease the whole time. I growled at him whenever he tried to get a closer look. Of corse, I couldn't really do anything about it, but he stopped anyway. This surprised me more than when he sat down beside me.

What was up with this dragon? A few times he would mix up his lines, but that was only when he was watching a bird or a chipmunk. Never when he was looking at me.

Toothless was unlike any other dragon I'd ever encountered. I am ashamed to admit that it scared me.


	3. Jealousy

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**_Author's_**** Note****: You guys are all gems :D. I feel so loved. I actually wasn't going to update until wed., but you guys convinced me to put up another. Drum Roll Please!**

**Dumdumdumdumdumdum!**

**Almost 300 Views! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to... Ellamina!**

**Ellamina: You, my dear convinced me to post one more chapter :D stay awesome!**

**Each chapter will be dedicated to a reviewer, if I find the review inspiring. the second chapter was dedicated to NightFire26, my very first reviewer!**

**You guys are my heroes :D**

**okay im done talking :)**

* * *

-_Toothless_-

I turned to watch as LightStorm turned to blow fire on her wound, but she stopped halfway. She had noticed I was watching her. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't growl like she did all those times before. I was careful to never lose my lines when I was thinking about her. I heard her slip up when she was thinking about her wound once.

::How dare that low-life, ungrateful little pipsqueak tell _me_ of all dragons what to do?!. Ha! He will pay... one day... If he doesn't find me first...:: Those were her exact thoughts. I didn't think she was talking about me, but I couldn't be sure. I was never sure with her. One day I saw her catch a deer, and when I thought she was going to eat it, I saw her let it go.

::I don't eat majestic animals.:: she had said shortly. She had then looked away and ran off toward the village, leaving me watching after her, looking surprised. She still had yet to meet StormFly, who I was headed off to see right now. I turned back around toward dragon cliff.

::Where are you going?:: She asked, her eyes still narrowed. I winced.

::None of your business.:: I said, walking off in that direction. She suddenly leapt straight up, blocking my path. I sighed in annoyance. The humans had bound LightStorm's wings to her back so she couldn't fly away, but they had left her wound uncovered so she could blow her beautiful aqua fire on it. Did I say beautiful? I meant repulsive.

::Where are you going?:: She repeated. I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to move around her. We were on top of a grassy hill covered in dragonnip. The sweet smelling grass made my senses tingle.

::Possessive much?:: I asked smugly. She laid down, still glaring at me. Her ears were raised toward me, and she looked annoyed.

::Why would _I_ be possessive of _you_?:: she asked, her lips raised in a growl.

::Oh I don't know, maybe you _LOOOVE_ me.:: I teased. She snorted.

::Please. The last thing I feel for you is love.:: her ears pulled back in disgust. ::You slightly amuse me at the most.::

::Oh so I amuse you.:: I said smugly.

::I said slightly.:: She growled.

::Well, bye then.:: I said, walking off in the direction of the cliff. I had a feeling that she was going to follow me, so I turned towards the village and glided down over it. The village was pretty far away, so I knew I would loose her when I got there.

When I finally landed in the village, I turned back toward the cliff. My wings folded against my back as I ran straight toward it. The cliff was an overhang that the Deadly Nadders liked to stay at.

I reached the cliff with ease.

::Toothless! How nice of you to join us.:: I immediately heard while I was climbing up the cliff. A couple dragons were watching me climb up from over the edge.

::I need to talk to StormFly.:: I said, clawing at the rock. They ignored me.

::So, we heard that there's another NightFury in town.:: said one of StormFly's Nadder friends. ::Is she hot?:: Asked a different one. I growled, annoyed at their banter.

::Ooh. Looks like Toothy here has a mate.:: Said StormFly, appearing at the edge of the cliff.

::She's _not_ my mate.:: I said irritably, finally tumbling over the edge. StormFly looked down at me, amused, and also looking a little smug.

::She reject you? Cause you know _I_ won't...:: StormFly turned around, making her tail spikes prickle me, and she walked in toward the base of the cliff, where there was a cave. It wasn't deep, it only curved inward slightly. There was a pool of water stationed directly beneath the curved ceiling. Thousands of gems lined the ceiling and walls, giving anything that stood beside it a lot of beautiful reflections dancing off it. The water in the pool was almost as reflective as glass.

The Nadders loved this spot. StormFly always hogged the spot directly above the pool, giving her scales the most luminescent colorful glow. Nadders were naturally vain, but StormFly was ten times worse than your average Nadder. I personally thought she looked like a giant chicken, not near as beautiful as LightStorm. LightStorm had a natural beauty, not forced. Wait... Did I actually just think that? StormFly stationed herself back at the edge of the reflective pond, pushing another one out of the way.

::So where's Astrid?:: I asked her.

::Not sure. She's probably off with her new favorite dragon.:: She said bitterly. ::I just thought I'd come up here and-:: She sighed, looking admiringly at her reflection. ::hang out.:: she finished, looking mesmerized.

::I need to speak with you.:: I told her, looking back and forth at the other Nadders surrounding us. ::Alone.:: I finished. Her head snapped up, watching me for a moment. Then she lifted her wings, looking excited, and followed me away from the pool.

::So I was thinking-::

::Yes I'll be your mate!:: she practically screamed. I gave her a weirded-out/surprised look.

::Um... That wasn't what I was going to say.::

::Oh. Never mind. Go on.:: she said, looking slightly disappointed. I shifted my wings in the awkwardness.

::Just do me a favor and don't go near LightStorm.::

::Who?:: She asked, confused.

::The female NightFury.:: I sighed.

::You mean the tricky human stealing dragoness?:: She looked at the talons on her feet admiringly. ::I wouldn't dream of going after her... I mean, it's not like she did anything to me, except, you know, steal my human.::

::She didn't mean to do that. Astrid chose to.:: I pointed out.

::Lies. She put Astrid in a trance just to destroy me.::

I was taken aback by this.

::She doesn't even know you. Why would she want to destroy you?::

::Because she has heard stories of my beauty and is jealous.:: she glanced back longingly at the pool, but she was seething with fury over something that she invented.

::ARE YOU CRAZY?! She had never heard your name before I mentioned it.::What she was saying was so uncalled for it was downright ridiculous. She paused.

::Well-... you mentioned my name?:: She looked interested.

::That doesnt matter right now, just dont go near her.::

Her fury retured and she growled.

::Watch me.:: In an instant, she readied herself to take off but I tackled her.

::Don't go near LightStorm.:: I threatened.

::A little protective of your mate, don't you think?:: I got off her immediately.

::She's not my mate.:: I growled. ::She would kill you in a fight. She took off half of my ear, think about what she would do to a Nadder.:: StormFly winced as she thought about the odds. Unfortunately, Nadders aren't really the sharpest sword in the forge. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

::I have spikes. She doesn't. I can fly. She is grounded. My fire is the hottest of all, and hers is like, I don't know, the 100th.:: With that, before I could stop her, she flew to the air.

I sat there for a moment thinking, ::What did I do?::


	4. Blind Hatred

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 4: Blind Hatred**

**_Author's_********_Note_****: It was killing me to wait until today to put this up. This Chapter is a monster. I was thinking Id split it, but it wouldnt work like that very well. The two parts kind of blended together. I was screaming like a fangirl when i saw all the reveiws. 400 VEIWS :D I LOVE YOU! You guys are what makes this worth it! :') This chapter is dedicated to... IStoleYourToast! :D :D :D**

**IStoleYourToast: When I read your reveiw I screamed. lol Girl Fight suits this chapter. (By the way, I expect to get my toast back -_-. lol)**

**Okay, ready for the fight?**

* * *

_-__LightStorm__-_

Toothless. I thwacked my tail on a rock, which flew into the air. He was such a-a... I didn't know what he was, but he got on my nerves. These stupid wing cuffs were made out of my own scales, so they were fireproof. Well, except to a human's fire, and who knew how I could talk to one of those.

Again, my train of thought led me back to Toothless. Ugh! That dragon was _everywhere_! I grumbled and sat down on top of dragonnip hill. Toothless was so annoying. I hated him. Well.. No I didn't hate him. Actually I kind of thought he was funny. But right now I was annoyed.

I laid down for a second, spreading out on the hill. I got the feeling that Something was watching me. My ears twitched and I looked up. I immediately screamed in terror and rage. A Nadder was flying right above me. It's stance was marked all over with _attack_.

It was female. I could tell from the colored marks around her eyes. I jumped up off of the comfy hill. She landed in front of me, starting to circle around me.

::Who are you?:: I asked the dragoness.

::Ha! You should know who I am. You stole my human.::

I was confused for a moment, then it clicked in my head.

::You're StormFly.:: I said. ::I didn't steal your human. She chose to bond.::

She lifted her head high.

::Excuses. You provoked her into bonding with another dragon. Then she just forgot about me. You did this!:: She said accusingly.

::_What are you talking about_?! I wanted nothing to do with being in a bond until Astrid-::

::Enough. You cannot cover up what you did. Now you will pay.:: then StormFly sprang at me. I knew from experience that Nadders were kinda quick, but not too bright. Besides, no dragon could beat the NightFury in speed and agility... except for one. I couldn't fly this time though. Heck, I couldn't even pounce very fast. I couldn't take my first instinct and take to the sky, so what could I do? I jumped out of the way just when she was going to ram onto me. She ran into a tree. She shook her head back and forth, trying to control her newfound dizziness in anger.

::Ugh! How dare you?!::

::What? Avoid being killed just for fun? I just might want to live... Don't ya think?:: I didn't know why I was angering her even more, but it was fun. Talk about laughing in the face of death. She growled, fire practically blowing out of her nostrils. The sides of her mouth started emitting smoke.

::Now you have it coming.:: she growled. She lifted her wings up a little, lowering her head. She started moving her talon covered feet in a slow circling motion around me. I kept my eyes on her, unwilling for her to get around to my backside. I could tell her patience was ebbing. Her tail whipped back and forth. Suddenly she swung it real hard, causing a bunch of poison coated spikes to spring right at me. Instead of jumping away like I should have, I tried to bat them away with my tail. That didn't work out too well.

I screamed in pain as the spike punctured my tail fin. I shook it off immediately. I didn't think the poison would reach my blood through the fin, but I have been wrong before. I growled in anger. I was only planning on defending myself, but now it was personal. I sprang right at the surprised dragoness. I caught her wing with my teeth and she froze. I held down the tip of her tail with my paws. The tip didn't have spikes, so I could hold it down freely.

::Don't move or I will tear.:: I told her. Some time passed, both of us unmoving. She started shivering violently. ::Now, lets just fly away from each other calmly without hurting each other. Okay?:: She wiggled her other wing in response. I took that as a yes.

::This won't hurt very much. Just something for you to remember me by.:: With that I tore the tip of her wing just a tiny bit, not enough to down her but enough to hurt. She winced as I let her go. I stepped back a couple of paces, giving her some space. She started growling. Oh great I released her too soon. With a flick of her tail, she sent more of the spikes barreling toward me, this time straight at my head. There was no time for me to move. So be it. I lowered my ears, closed my eyes, and braced for impact.

It didn't come.

A bluish white light flashed from behind my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes to see a black figure right in front of me, it's wings opened, blocking my view.

::Toothless! You jerk! I was just about to end her!:: growled StormFly. Toothless growled menacingly. I peeked up over his wings to see her cower. I pushed Toothless's wing down with my paw, and narrowed my eyes.

::StormFly is right.:: I said. ::I was defeated. I deserved to die.::

::You were not defeated. You were letting her go and she stabbed you in the back.:: He narrowed his eyes at StormFly. ::Which is a greater crime than stealing a dragon's eggs.::

She lowered her head in regret, for most dragons are very prideful creatures. If we are defeated, we ask that we die so we won't have to live with the shame. Notice I said _most_. It confused me that Toothless didn't want to die because I defeated him. Maybe he wanted revenge. I shivered at the thought. It was strange that he was protecting me. I couldn't for the life of me figure him out.

::If you ever try that again with any dragon, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself.:: Toothless looked down on her.

She lowered her wings and her head, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. She then darted off into the bushes. Toothless nodded one short stroke down, and turned to face me.

::I suppose I should thank you.:: I muttered.

::No, I don't think you should.:: Toothless laid on the ground and rested his head on his paws. I looked weirded out.

::What?::

::I guess I owe you an apology.:: he sighed.

::Why? What did you do?:: my expression became suspicious. Toothless flicked his only tail fun nervously. I couldn't get over how weird it would feel with only one fin.

::I might have- accidentally, let her come after you.:: he admitted sheepishly.

::_What_?! How?! Why?!::

::Well I didn't mean to!::

::Ugh! What did you do?!::

::I just went over there to tell her to leave you alone, and she started going crazy about how you were jealous of her or something, then she took off before I could stop her.::

Smoke started blowing out of my mouth and nose.

::Jealous?! _Me_?! Of _her_?! Ha! She looks like a giant chicken!:: I practically screamed. I started pacing back and forth on the hill to keep myself from blowing my top. ::She has maybe a two foot wingspan, her eyes are placed on either side of her head, she doesn't take care of her spikes, and her colors are almost dull!.:: I argued with myself. Toothless said nothing, his head following me as I paced.

"_LiiiiiightStorm_?!" Called a familiar voice. Astrid. My ears perked up and all of my fury vanished. My eyes widened and I turned my body in the direction of the sound. I sent an aqua blast of light into the air above me. That was a signal to let her know I was there. I watched as she walked up over the hill.

"Oh. Hey Toothless." She waved to him absentmindedly, and ran straight to me. "It's time for you to take your wing brace off!" She said, putting her hands on her hips, looking pleased with herself. All of a sudden she stopped, staring at my tail. I looked back, wide-eyed and saw a tiny hole in it, covered with thick, sticky, green poison. I panicked at that and ran toward the nearby creek. Believe me, there is nothing worse than a Nadder's poison when it reaches your blood.

"Lighty!" Yelled Astrid, who was running after me. What? Lighty? Ugh. Now do I not only have a name, I have a nickname too. The creek was right beside the dragonnip hill, streaming cool, clear water. I dipped my tail into the water, determined to wash away that stuff before it got to my blood. The hole in my fin would heal nicely without the poison. Astrid appeared behind me, watching as I washed my fin.

"Get into a fight with a Nadder?" She asked, examining my tail. I moved my tail out of the creek, looking around for Toothless. He was nowhere to be found. Too bad. I kind of liked having the big black dragon around, you know, to have someone to talk to. Nothing more, nothing less. It intrigued me that he would help me this much, especially after I bit his ear off.

I always liked to tag whoever I defeated in some way. With Toothless, I bit some of his ear off. With StormFly, I tore her wing. With that low life, good for nothing, puny shrimp, I scratched his eye on the right side. He deserved it.

"Are you done?" Asked Astrid. I nodded at her. "Okay then. Is your wound better?"

I turned to look at my wound. It was almost healed. One more flame should do the trick. I blew my aqua fire over it briefly. It hardened and blended in with the rest of my scales. Good as new. I nodded one short stroke down and smiled toothlessly at the dazed human before me. She smiled and put her hands on her hips again. I loved how confident she was.

"Ready to fly?" She asked. I spread my front and back legs out, leaning forward slightly in a playful gesture. She laughed as she climbed on. I leaped, bounded, and ran, but I couldn't take to the air just yet. My wings were still bound. Astrid didn't tell me anything, but I knew she was sweet on Hiccup, and that was where she'd want to go. I ran into the village, startling the villagers very easily. One threw a chicken into the air in shock as I passed. I made a mental note to laugh at that later. I was finally getting my wing brace off! I skidded to a stop in front of the forge. Astrid hopped off me and ran in there for the weedy kid called Hiccup. I watched her go protectively. I decided she might be awhile, so I curled up and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_-LightStorm- (Flashback)_

I was flying peacefully above the little island of Berk, hovering above the clouds, enjoying the sea breeze. Everything looked so calm and peaceful... so naturally something had to ruin it.

I looked ahead to see one of the dragon species that the puny humans didn't know about. The next second, it was right beside me. The dragon was a lot bigger than me, almost by half. It's head was a skull and its body was covered in orange and red flames. Unlike the Nightmares, these dragons could not control their ability to flame their body. It was just there, always. It had a huge wingspan of 30 feet. They were VERY rare. Only one had been seen in the past 300 years. They were almost as deadly as the NightFury. Almost.

I turned around instantly in the opposite direction, away from the rare, and slightly repulsive dragon. His head cocked to the side, amused at my pitiful attempt to escape. My wings flapped at blinding speeds to get away from him. If there was one thing I didn't want to deal with, it was this dragon.

::Why are you running? Are you _afraid_?:: his evil words rang out in my mind, chilling my bones to the core. I stopped in midair, hovering in front of him. It took more work to stay in one place than it did to go forward.

::Of course not. It is only the NightFury nature to take cover when they see what may be a threat.:: I narrowed my eyes at the unwelcome creature.

::Noted.:: He said calmly, watching my every movement, his eyes taking in every inch of my smaller form. I growled at him. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. You wouldn't have either. His red eyes flitted back up to my face, smirking.

::Now, why are we talking?:: I asked rudely, still growling. His eyes bore into mine, looking creepier every second.

::Can't a dragon just talk to another without either being suspicious?:: he said, examining my form once again. I narrowed my eyes and growled again.

::I don't have all day.:: I told him impatiently. I actually had absolutely nothing planned, but the sooner I got away from that guy the better. My wings were starting to get tired from flying in place too long. The dragon looked at my ears, then he watched my eyes again.

::I have been searching for a suitable mate, and I was merely checking to see if you were good enough.:: his eyes were really starting to creep me out. It took me a moment to process what he just said. Once I figured it out, I almost roared in his face, but it struck me that if I wanted to live, I'd have to play my words right.

::When I find my mate, I'd rather it be a fellow NightFury.:: I told him, growling still. ::I am against trans-species mating.:: I tried to keep the bitterness out of my tone.

::Look around you. have you seen any other NightFury's since your birth parents?:: he smirked. I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. Yes, I had. ::And I didn't say you had a choice.:: he said, examining me yet again. My eyes widened for a moment as I realized what was happening, then I growled louder than I had ever growled in my life. I roared in his face and took off down towards the island of Berk. He sped after me, keeping pace with me as if we were playing. I was happy that my scales were fireproof, or I would have been burnt to death. He moved to beside me, smirking. I sent a swipe to his face, sinking my claws into the scales right above the eye and scraping down, hard.

He roared in pain and became infuriated, returning a swipe to my side. Blood poured down my side as I screamed in pain. He took off in the opposite direction, speeding away from me.

::Ill be back. And boy are you _ever_ gonna regret this.:: He gave one last roar and sped toward the sun. I was speeding toward the ground, unable to stop myself from speeding down straight towards the forest. I unfurled my wings just before I hit the ground, and landed hard in the middle of some random clearing. Fatigue hit me in the face, and I sank down and passed out.


	5. Wants and Dreams

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 5: Wants and Dreams**

**_Author's_**** Note****: Okay, this is the last chapter I'm gonna put up until Friday. I got less reveiws than I did last time, but I guess thats alright. At least I have some reveiwers right? a special thanks to Ellamina, NightFire26, and IStoleYourToast! :D You all are so inspiring, I wasnted to donate this chapter to you, but I still have some deserving reveiwers that have gone unnoticed.**

**So this chapter goes to... LizParis11! :D Your Reveiw was really inspiring :D**

**This was a VERY short chapter lol. I usually write around 1,500-2,000 words but this one is 1,000. I guess it makes up for the monster chapter I wrote yesterday. If you guys have any good name suggestions for the bad dragon, please let me know. :D The one with the best name gets the next chapter dedicated to them :D. Also a name for it's species would be good too. :) Im excited :D the new Dragons: Riders of Berk is coming out TOMORROW :D. is anyone as excited as I am?**

**TALK TO YALL FRIDAY :D**

* * *

_-__Toothless__-_

I stepped out of the forge to see LightStorm passed out on the ground, making growling and whimpering noises. She was having a dream. The thing about dragon dreams is that when a dragon is having a dream, unless they work _really_ hard on blocking the dream, other dragons can tune in on whatever dream they're dreaming. Did I say dream enough?

I wondered what kinds of things could possibly be going through the dragonesses mind. The temptation was too much. I closed my eyes. My mind connected with hers for just a moment, but then it was pushed out. I opened my eyes to see her growling at me, her head raised to mine, her eyes _open_.

::Were you trying to _spy_ on me?!:: her eyes narrowed.

::What? Why would I-... w- would I...:: her eyes were hypnotizing. I shook my head vigorously to snap out of it. ::Stop that!:: I growled.

::You were trying to spy!:: She growled, never moving her eyes off of mine. Her stare was so intense. The strangely colored eyes were being burned into my mind.

::What were you dreaming about?::

::Don't give me that crap. You saw the whole thing.:: her eyes softened and she sighed. She laid down again. ::Now you know why I'm here.::

::Actually, I don't. Your mind was too strongly protected.:: I told her. She looked surprised, then her eyes narrowed. She shifted her paws irritably.

::I wasn't protecting it.:: she looked thoughtful, then she jumbled up her lines. ::It must have been that horrible dragon. It was. He must be around here somewhere.:: She started scanning the area, on guard.

::What are you doing?:: I asked.

::Stay out of my business.:: she growled.

::Ever think that maybe I could help?:: I shifted my body weight to my front paws, making myself closer to her. She growled, her eyes narrowed to slits.

::I don't need help from _you_.:: her thoughts were cruel.

::I think you do. What is going on?:: I asked approachfully. She softened and shrank down again, clearly frightened and frustrated. Her ears drooped. She sighed.

::You really want to know?::

::Why wouldn't I?:: she eyed me skeptically, looking to see if I had meant it. I laid down next to her, my ears up and facing her. I stared into her eyes with intensity, making it clear that I was listening. She paused for a moment, still watching me. She sighed again and looked away as she allowed her inner thought lines to be seen. She explained everything in her thoughts in order, everything that happened. I growled in most places, mad as she was at the rare dragon. It was obnoxious and rude, much like a Nightmare. Plus, there was another thing about him demanding her to mate that I didn't like... well, besides the fact that he didn't give her a choice. LightStorm deserved better than that. She was strong, independent, smart, and majestic... Not that I was thinking that... I couldn't possibly be thinking... could I?

LightStorm hid her face by turning around, curling up in a ball. I understood everything now. She was scared. I know I would be. It struck me then how brave she was. It took guts to fight in her situation. Wouldn't it be easier to just give in? To let Everything run its course? To just let things happen? No. That kind of life wouldn't be worth living. After all, Hiccup and I changed everything. What would have happened if he had just killed me? What would have happened if I had just killed him? I shuddered at the thought.

I thought this for a little while LightStorm watched me strangely. She simply watched me, waiting for whatever I was going to say. What would I tell her? Her situation was so difficult, it almost made me take off and deny that this ever happened. No. I couldn't leave anyone like that. No matter how annoying, abusive, and distant this particular dragon was. LightStorm had trusted me with something so important and revealing, I had to find some way to help. My ears raised up suddenly, and I got off the ground.

::Let's go.:: I said. LightStorm looked offended/weirded out.

::Excuse me?!::

::Let's leave. He will find you eventually, yeah, but we can try to find help.:: I shifted my wings in the apprehension of flying nonstop for a long, long time.

::What?! We can't leave! What about Astrid?! You can't fly without Hiccup!::

::We can somehow convince them to come with us. They would love it!::

::I'm not so sure about that. And what do you mean by find help?!::

::Well, I was thinking that... maybe we could...:: I sighed. ::Find the rest of the NightFuries.::

LightStorm's eyes expanded.

::No.::

::What?! Why not?!::

::Toothless, I've already revealed one too many of my secrets to you. Do you think I'm just going to sit here and pour my heart out to you?:: LightStorm sat up tall and proud. She sighed again, looking a tiny bit defeated. ::Thank you for trying to help, but this is my burden to carry. Not yours.::

::And if that burden is to heavy?::

::Then I die under the pressure.::

My eyes widened in shock as Astrid and Hiccup walked out, carrying a hot stick thing. LightStorm bowed down for Hiccup to burn the brace off. He did so, and after a few minutes, she was free. Free to fly away. To take to the skies and fly.

The one thing I could never have.


	6. What's My Score?

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 6: What's My Score?**

**_Author's_ Note: I know I said I'd wait till Friday, but I want to put up a special one then. This one is kinda crappy, but I wanted to Show you guys LightStorm's strengths and weaknesses. I have a REALLY SPECIAL one waiting for y'all. The winner of the name for the bad dragon was... Zerelth! Submitted by Cyclone Sword! The breed name is the FearClaw! Submitted by Ellamina :D. lol even though it wasn't your intended purpose, it kind of clicked. Congratulations! :D :D :D lol This chapter is dedicated to you two :D STAY AWESOME! :D  
ALMOST TO 1000 VEIWS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! . :D xD! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Well, here ya go lol :D**

* * *

_-__LightStorm__-_

What did Toothless mean by let's go? I was still slightly confused by what he was asking. Just the two of us? He couldn't fly on his own. I turned to make sure Astrid hadn't fallen off of my back. I flapped gently, stretching my wings out, loving the feel of the wind on my face. We were flying above the only mountain on Berk, heading to the Arena to test me or something.

Toothless had lost his tail fin, as he had explained to me earlier, by Hiccup's contraption. When he and Hiccup fell from the tail of the Green Death, he had to grab onto Hiccup, and in doing so, he had bitten off his leg. It gave them some kind of bond that I could never know. I couldn't see me and Astrid like that. It was a bond that Hiccup and Toothless shared, and Hiccup and Toothless alone.

I angled myself slightly to the right, heading back toward the village. Back to Toothless. No! Ugh. I had to stop being obsessed with the slightly attractive black dragon. I had to stop thinking about him! Think about... think about... Oh no.

StormFly appeared above the trees. She flew straight toward me and Astrid.

::Did you miss me?:: I asked as she started flying beside us.

::I missed Astrid.:: she said shortly, avoiding my gaze. A pang of guilt washed through me. Maybe she was right. It was my fault. I was the one who landed myself here. I was the one who decided to leave my clan. I sighed, careful not to overlap my wings with StormFly's.

::I'm- I'm sorry.:: I thought quietly at her. ::I should never have left.::

Her whole aura changed. She softened and sighed.

::I'm sorry too. I- I was... jealous.:: she winced as she thought the word. ::Astrid never really loved me like she loves you. My real human is Kara.::

Kara was Astrid's little sister, much like her older sibling. Kara was a lot different from her in some ways. She _adored_ StormFly.

::I just wanted to... thank you. For making me realize that.:: she said, now flapping off ahead of us towards the village.

This short little discussion made my heart swell. Maybe Hiccup was wrong. Maybe I could be friends with StormFly. Astrid patted my head, and I swooped down toward the dragon training arena.

I landed there moments later, surrounded by dragons I had never met before. I was here to show the people of Berk what I was capable of, as Hiccup put it. The had never gotten a very close look at me because Astrid had been scaring everyone away.

Now was my time to prove myself.

::No turning back.:: I thought to myself confidently.

::Like you would ever survive the first test.:: said a particularly ugly Monstrous Nightmare.

::And who are you? The queen Miss know-it-all?:: The dragoness tilted her head slightly.

::FireWorm. And I'm the best flier here that can actually fly.:: She sent a smirking look to Toothless.

Toothless.

He was lying on the ground next to Hiccup, who was chatting to Astrid. He was watching our conversation skeptically. I spotted StormFly a little ways away next to Kara. She sent me a knowing glance and rolled her eyes. I knew what she was trying to say.

'I get that a lot.'

I stretched my wings behind my back.

::So, are you ready to get torched?:: She challenged.

::Sure, good luck with that.:: I left her sitting there without a challenge, and flapped over to Toothless. His eyes met mine.

::Just follow Astrid's lead. She'll get you through this.::

::I didn't say I needed help.:: I told him, my eyes narrowing.

::I know.:: he said, looking down at his paws. UGH! Why did he have to get so mysterious all of a sudden?! Oh my Freya! Was I actually- I couldn't be... Was I...

"Okay! Show time folks!" Mulches voice raised above the crowd. "Welcome to the Dragon Training Test! Our contestants are... SnotLout and HookFang, The twins with Barf and Belch, Fishlegs and MeatLug, Kara and StormFly, Asia and FireWorm, Hiccup and Toothless, and with Astrid, and new LightFury called LightStorm!" What the heck is a LightFury?! Im a _Night_Fury. Notice the _Night_. Stupid humans, making up a completely different name for my scales. As he called out the names, the people that the names belonged to filed out on a red line drawn on the polished stone floor in the arena.

We were last, so we got on the far east corner of the line. Next to... Toothless. Ahh!

"Our first activity is... Accuracy!"

Oh yeah! Accuracy + NightFury = Loooove. I was really excited about this one, but what I really wanted was speed and agility.

"Our contestants will shoot the targets as they pop up, and the one with the best accuracy and timing wins!" The crowd roared at these words. "First up, SnotLout!"

The contestants' tests came and went, and I only managed to hear mine, Toothlesses, StormFlys and FireWorm's scores.

_Accuracy:_

Toothless - 100

StormFly - 79

FireWorm - 90

Meeeee - 99

_Firepower:_

Toothless - 49

StormFly - 89

FireWorm - 100

Meeeee - 50

_Strength:_

Toothless - 70

StormFly - 59

FireWorm -68

Meeeee - 68

_Stealth:_

Toothless - 100

StormFly - 20

FireWorm - 20

Meeeee - 100

_Speed:_

Toothless - 99

StormFly - 75

FireWorm - 97

Meeeee - 100

_Agility:_

Toothless - 98

StormFly - 82

FireWorm - 47

Meeeee - 100

I assumed I did pretty good, but as soon at it was over, I grabbed Toothless by his ear, teeth retracted of course, and pulled him over to the side.

::I have been dying to know. What did you mean by let's go?::

He rolled his eyes.

::I thought I explained this. We could leave and find the rest of the NightFuries.::

::Yes, yes, but I don't understand how we would leave. Who would come with us? Are we flying alone? How are you going to fly alone? Where would we go?:: I finished my parade of questions and narrowed my irises at him.

::I guess anyone who wanted to could come with us. Unless no one wants to, we wouldn't be flying alone. We could try to convince at least Hiccup to come with us. As for where we would go... where did you come from?::

::NorthEast.:: I said shortly, turning away from him. I had too many secrets to keep. I couldn't keep them inside. I had already revealed one, but that wasn't enough. Toothless wasn't the right one to tell this secret to anyway. I wondered if I could trust StormFly. My parents had told me, that once a dragon proved themselves as a backstabber, they were always a backstabber. I wasn't sure if I believed it.

Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it, Toothless simply nodded, his ears slightly twitching.

I moved my wings slightly.

::When do we leave?:: I asked, a determined look spreading over my face. Toothless looked up from watching his paws, looking shocked.

::Really?::

::Uhhh... yeah.:: I said sarcastically. He jumped up in excitement.

::As soon as possible.:: While he ran to Hiccup, I followed behind unenthusiastically. Hiccup was talking to Astrid nervously, rubbing the back of his head quite a lot. Astrid seemed to find it amusing, a hint of a smile spreading across her face. Astrid's hair was quite longer than it looked in its braid. The braid brought the hair up, and restricted its full potential. I wished she wouldn't braid her hair. It was stupid. I understood that she needed to keep it out of her face, but honestly, her hair was in her face anyway because of her bangs. Toothless made a lot of motions to me, and a lot of motions with his wings and tail. The humans misunderstood once or twice, but eventually they understood. Now we just needed to see if any other dragons would come with us.


	7. Haunting Dreams

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 7: Haunting Dreams**

**_Author's Note_****: I couldnt wait for friday. I spoil you guys too much lol :D**

**OH MY GODS I LOVE YOU GUYS! I mean seriously, I do. This chapter is dedicated to one of my earliest reveiwers... babyshayd25! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY AWESOME!**

**babyshayd25: Well, I was saving this chapter ****_just for you_****! *APPLAUSE FROM THE AUDIENCE* Lol I just had to. You kind of helped me out with this chapter a little, so this is for U! :D**

***BRITISH ACCENT* I love you all dearly. You are my best comrades and friends. I shall send you all a royal invite to my party.**

**JUST KIDDING. I dont really have a party. ( I wish :( ) lol Anyways I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. :D I never even IMAGINED that I would get this many reveiws. :D**

**Okay, Im going to be VERY busy this weekend, and to top it off, Ill probably have Spanish homework :(. I promise Ill get in a chapter by thursay AT LEAST :( Im really sorry for this delay, but my grades are slipping. Grades come first if Im going to be an author someday, right? :D**

**I LOVE NEW READERS AND REVEIWERS! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**This chapter took me some time to write, since I have been SUPER busy. Ugh I hate learing Spanish. anyone relate? lol I promise I'm done now. Here we go!**

* * *

_-__LightStorm__- (Flashback)_

NightStar nudged my ear lovingly. I returned his touch with a lick to his cheek. NightStar was my best friend, and my mate. I had never loved anyone like I loved him.

::If we ever get out of this, lets fly far, far away from here.:: he said, licking my ear.

::Were never going to get out of here.:: I told him, drooping my ears, and lying down on the cold, hard rock that protected us from... It. The Purple Death, as the humans called it. It controlled us. Made us hunt for it, kill for it, die for it. Everyone was scared of it. It controlled us.

::Is it wrong to dream?:: he asked, looking towards the exit. NightStar was always a dreamer, and he often tried to make his dreams reality.

::Don't try it. You know it will hear you.:: I told him urgently.

::Its asleep. Maybe we can sneak out...::

::You can try it. I'm staying here.::

::Oh come on, you know you want to get out of here.:: He flew back over to me and looked at me expectantly.

::Yeah but... not now. I have a bad feeling about this.::

::Please. We have been stuck here forever, and this is the perfect opportunity.:: His gaze burned into my eyes. I sighed and rubbed my face against his.

::I- I don't think it's a good idea.:: I told him.

::Come on, Please? I can't leave without you.:: He stared into my eyes. I sighed, drooped my head, and opened my wings. He took this as an agreement.

I took off first, angling myself towards the exit like a streak of Lightning. Suddenly a roar rang out from below. I flapped frantically. Almost... There... A giant head sprang up right in front of me, cutting me off. It's jaws opened.

::You are mine.:: A thought came from the giant beast. My wings relaxed as I lost all thought and headed into the dragon's mouth.

A big black object jumped out of the darkness, knocking me out of the way. Then the dragon closed its enormous jaws on... _NightStar_. A high pitched screaming noise came from his mouth as he readied himself to shoot. NightStar shot a blast a me, but instead of hurting me, the blast stained itself on my scales just above my eye. The dragon then fled back into the darkness, taking NightStar with it.

**~~~~~An Awesome Line~**

I woke up, wailing to myself, crying the tears that would never fall. Dragons never cried. We made screaming and sobbing noises. But we never cried. I sobbed to myself for a few minutes, letting all of my emotions out. My tail was pulled toward my body, and my whole body was curled inward. Only when I took a few deep breaths and my crying was under control, did I look up.

_Toothless._

He was staring at me with a shocked expression. I stared right back with a similar face. I was too tired and upset to yell at him. After a while, my ears drooped and my expression softened. I walked over to him and laid next to him, snuggling against his side. I didn't care if it was wrong. I didn't care if I was repulsive or abusive. I needed someone beside me. I was tired of doing this alone. To my surprise, Toothless actually accepted it warmly and rested his head on my neck. He moved his front legs so they wouldn't press against my wings. I snuggled closer. For the longest time we just laid there. Toothless brought more comfort to me than anyone _ever_ had. Even... even more than... NightStar.

Toothless had seen my dream. He knew. He knew now why I was so distant. He knew now that I was broken. Yet he was by my side, not running away. It was strange and welcome.

::Was that-:: Toothless gulped. ::Was all of that real?::

I nodded solemnly under him.

::Was he your-::

::Yes.:: I cut him off. ::It was a long time ago.:: A moment passed.

::I won't tell anyone.:: he told me quietly.

::I know.::

_-__Toothless__-_

I woke up to see the most beautiful dragon Id ever seen lying beside me. Her scales shone with her blinding light. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. Had last night actually happened? My head was spinning. Her dream was real.

That meant... that meant... Oh.

My respect for the sleeping dragoness rose dramatically. Her unusual eyes opened and looked up at me. The mark above her eye shown brightly. I looked down at her in amazement, not believing that this dragon was right beside me. The light on her forehead, above her eye shown even brighter. My curiosity was overwhelming. I touched it with the tip of my nose, and some of the light actually slid over MY scales, working its way up my snout all the way up to my forehead. LightStorm watched in amazement as it sank itself into my scales, not showing any desire to leave anytime soon. I looked into the water of the ocean and saw the mark was... in the shape of a dragon and... aqua. The color of LightStorm's fire.

I looked back toward LightStorm's mark had changed too. Hers was now in the shape of a slightly bigger dragon than mine, and it's color was whitish blue instead of its previously darker shade.

Did this mean... that I was... She was...

She was my... mate?

::Are we-...:: LightStorm tilted her head slightly. She looked more beautiful like this than ever with the moonlight streaming down on her flawless scales, her eyes gleaming, with the waves crashing in nearby. Her fiery personality was just as beautiful. She had this... respect for even the smallest of things, yet she had the same amount of disrespect for show-offs, bully's, and... well... people in a higher position.

I realized I was thinking out loud a moment too late. Shock washed over her expression. This was the first time she had caught me thinking about her.

::I'm sorry.:: I pleaded. ::I wasn't thinking- well I was thinking, but-... I mean-::

::Toothless!:: LightStorm caught my attention. I raised my ears. ::It's-:: she took a deep breath in. ::Its okay. I just didn't realize...:: she sighed, her ears drooped, and she looked away from my gaze. ::I'm not who you think I am.::

::I know about... I know about your...:: I couldn't even say the word. ::I accept that. Why do you keep running away?::

She growled at that, suddenly _very_ angry. What did I say?!

::I feel sad because he's gone, angry because of that _stupid_ jerk dragon, confused because of my new environment and situation, frustrated because I keep wondering if StormFly is going to kill me, and guilty because I loved him and now _I like you_! Why do you _think_ I'm still running?!:: her voice in her thoughts rose until those very three words. We both sat there in shock at the revolution of those simple words. They rang in my head over and over again.

::R-really?:: I found myself as nervous as Hiccup was around Astrid. I wondered how Hiccup coped with feeling like that _all the time_. He must have been a professional.

::Yes.:: she gave in and sank back down so that she was resting on her stomach. ::But that's not what I was trying to tell you.:: She flicked her tail in frustration.

::I know who you are, if that's what you're trying to tell me.::

::No, no you don't.:: She sighed. ::NightStar and I... we were traitors to our... our...::

::Dove?::

::Yes, Dove.::

A dove was a flock of unrelated dragons, most of the time they were of NightFuries.

::We... sold them out. What they did... it was wrong. But what we did to them was a fate I wouldn't wish on even Zerelth.::

::Who?::

::Oh. That... um... really mean dragon. I've been calling him that in my head, at least.::

::You... named him?:: I gave her a weirded out look. She flicked her tail irritably.

::I am starting to act like a human.:: she sighed. I smirked at that comment. She had been so against humans when I met her and now... It was just maybe a tiny bit funny. Okay it was pretty funny. She glared at me, her ears turning back and pressing against her head.

::The point is... I'm not as... trustworthy as you think I am.:: she looked down and she closed her eyes, gathering her tail around her.

I shook my head and moved to her side, my wings angled down.

::LightStorm. I can't really explain this just in thoughts, but I _feel_ that you are a good dragon. This isn't about who, or what you were. This is about who you _are_... and_that_ is something to be proud of.::

She opened her eyes to look up at me, her eyes full of shame. That was new. There was also admiration. That was _definitely_ new. But finally, I saw something else in her eyes. The one thing that mattered.

Finally, I saw hope.


	8. Blind

**Ugh I hate being sick. Sometimes I wish I could be sick, but when you actually are sick it changes that pretty quickly. Okay, this is my first time doing Astrid's POV so you guys r gonna have to tell me how I did. AHH BRB!**

**okay... I hate being sick. Aside from throwing up, I wanted to get a chapter in to change the due date. I am being grounded from all electronics, and I wanted to warn you guys b4 it was too late. I might be out awhile. On a happy note, this chapter is dedicated to... texgirl!**

**texgirl: yes, I think it was a good chapter, considering how much time I worked on it. :D**

**This chapter is useless, well except maybe for laughing a little, and explaining Astrid's problem a little bit... ILL SAY NO MORE O_O lol. Thanks to all who reveiwed, and... well... ENJOY :D.**

* * *

_-Astrid-_

I was walking down the beach, looking for LightStorm. She had kind of disappeared in the middle of the night. Toothless was missing too. Maybe... Lighty had ran off. Maybe Toothless was looking for her. I gasped as I saw the outline of two NightFuries. One way darker than the other. If that isn't them, I will eat my shoe.

"Hiccup! Get your scrawny butt over here!"

Hiccup had been looking around in the forest just above the shore. He peeked around one of the trees.

"I really appreciate that _loving_ comment." He said sarcastically. One of the things I loved about Hiccup, was that he was almost unbearably sarcastic. There was a deeper reason to why he was that way, I always thought. He was hiding how much it hurt him to be made fun of, to be called all those names. No, he was DENYING that it hurt him. I felt a pang of guilt at that comment. I used to not be so soft. I sighed at that. Hiccup had made me realize that I could afford to be soft at times. I used to be... heartless.

"Please, Hiccup. You know I don't mean it." I teased. Well, I had to maintain _some_ of my hardness, didn't I? He mumbled and jogged over to me as fast as he could with his leg. He tripped over a rock as soon as he got close to me. I caught him in the nick of time.

"Really, Hiccup?" I demanded. Even if I didn't admit it, I liked the closeness. But I couldn't admit it. I could _never_ give away my gushy, inside self. Well... not most of it.

"Uh, I... Um... Sorry?." He stuttered, wincing as he pulled himself up. He coughed once. "Um... did you... Did you find them? We don't have any time to waste. We're leaving tomorrow."

"I think so. I can't really tell from way out here though. They're so... _blurry_." I squinted again, looking toward the horizon. I could barely make out two blobs.

Hiccup put a hand over his eyebrows, blocking out the sun.

"Yeah, that's them. They aren't so far away. Is something wrong, Astrid?" He was maybe an inch taller than me now. It was strange to me. I mean, I knew I was short, but I could always get away with it cause I was a girl. But now, even Hiccup was passing me up. It was kind of a good thing and a bad thing at the same time.

He looked at my eyes with a quizzical eye, searching for anything that might be wrong. It was kind of making me uncomfortable.

"That doesn't matter right now. Lets just get to them." I pushed past him, and started walking briskly toward what looked like the dragons. They were still blurry. In fact, with every step I took, they got more blurry. I stopped and shook my head back and forth, and opened my eyes again. There were four now. What was wrong with me?! I had heard of this before. I just never knew it would happen to me. Panic filled my mind. I tried to take another step, but I couldn't see the ground very clearly. This had actually happened before, in minor cases. My vision would blur, but it would be back to normal in a couple of seconds. This was way longer than a couple of seconds. I fell to the ground.

"Astrid! What's wrong?! What's going on?" Hiccup moved to my side, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just... just give me a minute." I breathed in and out, in and out. I closed my eyes, afraid to open them again.

"Tell me what's going on." Hiccup sounded worried. "Please, Astrid."

I sighed once and opened my eyes. Back to normal.

"Nothing's going on. I just... um... Nothing. I'm fine. Lets go." I couldn't bring myself to tell Hiccup the horrible truth. I pushed away his outstretched hand and helped myself up. I would tell him... later. Not now. He would tell my overprotective father, who had now escaped from the Romans (Finally, after 8 YEARS). My dad wasn't ever home. But when he was, I was always asked a thousand questions, followed constantly, and forced to come home at a certain time. Not just whenever, like my mother used to let me do.

My mother was dead. Ever since then, when he could be, dad was ALWAYS there for me. ALWAYS. He chased off SnotLout and TuffNut and all the other guys that used to tease me for being small and weak like Hiccup. Then dad left and I had to learn to defend myself. I had to learn how to fight. To let no one in my shell. If Hiccup's dad left, then he probably would have turned out like I did. But Hiccup's dad was the chief. He could never abandon his village like that. So Hiccup was strong in a different way. He was smart. I guessed my dad liked Hiccup well enough. He wasn't like everyone else. Different. Now, finally, everyone realized that he was different in a good way. _I_ realized he was different in a good way. _Unbelievably_ clever. Yet still I was unwilling to accept his help.

I could take care of myself. Everyone knew that.

My dad knew that.

Hiccup knew that.

Why couldn't they just accept it?

...

"Um..." I whispered. I was blushing from ear to ear, forehead to chin. LightStorm and Toothless were asleep. Which wasn't really out of the ordinary. The thing was... they were asleep _together_. Sort of. I actually should have known, but I thought that LightStorm didn't like Toothless very much. I mean, she would always growl when he got anywhere near her. Until yesterday. The thought that they would come all the way out here just to be next to each other intrigued me. I guessed Toothless had finally cracked her shell.

"Uh... Should we... wake them up?" Asked Hiccup uncertainly.

"I don't... I'm not... I don't... know."

"Well we can't just leave them here... can we?"

LightStorm was snuggled up against Toothless, and Toothless's position gave you the feeling that he was protecting her. Which was so... _sweet_. Ugh! Astrid don't be so mushy! You are supposed to be tough on the outside. But... I can be soft around Hiccup can't I? Only Hiccup. No one else. I supposed this was alright. I could be soft around Hiccup.

"That's actually kind of sweet." I said, surprising him. He looked at me strangely.

"What?! I'm still a girl!"

"Oh I know." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"No- not like um... not like that- uh-... um I meant to say..." He was so nervous it was cute. It was amusing the way he would stutter. I set him up for it half the time.

"Do I really have to punch you right now?" I asked, gesturing to the dragons.

"Um- no... I mean... right. Okay. Uh... So... What do we do?"

"I don't know! You were the one with the NightFury for the past two years. How did you wake him up?"

"I sort of called his name like I was going to feed him and stuck a fish in front of his face."

"Oooookay, but we don't have a fish."

"Well, Toothless is normally the first one up."

"Sooooo...?" I asked questionably, once again relying on Hiccup's genus. I crossed my arms. When it came to dragons, he knew how to train almost every single one he came across.

"So I guess we'll do it without the fish." Not Hiccup's best idea, but you have to give him credit, it did work. Sort of.

"_Tooooothleeesss_." He nudged the black dragon with his hand. "Come on, bud." This did not wake up Toothless, but instead woke up LightStorm, who was a _very_ light sleeper. A deep growl rumbled in her throat. She ceased the growling as soon as she opened her eyes and saw Toothless, then us. She rose up grumpily, stretching out her wings and tail. Her attention turned to Toothless, who was still asleep. She grumbled to herself as she got a mouthful of sea water, and spat it at his face. He woke up instantly. LightStorm smiled smugly as Toothless growled. He shot one of his smaller blasts at her, then tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep.

I noticed something new above his eye, but I didn't question it too far. That was not the issue right now. LightStorm ran up to the bigger dragon and jumped on him. Startled, Toothless rolled over, taking LightStorm with him.

"What are they doing?" I asked Hiccup. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"I think they're... playing."

LightStorm, now on the bottom, tried desperately to knock the bigger dragon off, but his weight was too much. So she did something unexpected. She ran her front paws up and down under his front legs in a sort of... tickling motion. Toothless looked very surprised. Then he started to make a chuckling noise deep in his throat. He scrambled off of her. Toothless was... ticklish? Lighty didn't let him get far. She pounced on him again, knocking him over and tickling him again. Hiccup and I were both laughing our butts off at this point. Hmmm...

"I wonder if you're ticklish." I said, looking at Hiccup.

"No! I'm not, really. Not like Toothless. Nope."

"I bet you are." I grinned evilly. "But I'll get you later. We have to talk to your dad about leaving."

Hiccup, looking relieved, called Toothless.

Toothless ran behind the human, trying anything to escape LightStorm's wrath. I did something _extremely_ un-Astrid-like then.

I gigled.

Both the dragons and Hiccup stared at me like I was crazy.

"_What_?!" I pouted.

* * *

**NightFire26: lol you never fail to crack me up, and yes, much confesions in the last chapter. :D:D:D:D:D**

** InfiniteReader: Aww thx :D**

**Guest: Omg really? :D thx so much.**

**Ellamina: AWESOME :D It was a pretty cool episode. I almost fainted when I saw the Whispering Death. Whew. lol my computer wont let me play Wild Skies. Probably cuz Im on a laptop. (and yes, I did dowload whatever that flash player thing was lol) :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**IStoleYourToast: lol FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS lol! Awesome faces :D xD (^.^) :D**

**Guest: Aww Im sry :( and yes, yes you do.**

**texgirl: _See your response above. ^ :D_**

**Guest: AWWWE thanks :')**

**Undead Soilder 2012: Go for it. There can never be too many stories on fanfiction :D**

**Guest: Im not really sure. :o maybe google it? **

**Proud2beMexican: Awww thanks :D I love new reviewers :):):):):):D:D:D:D:DxDxDxDxD!**

**You guys are all so awesome. I could never have made it this far without yoy :D I especially love my repeating reveiwers :D BUT I WUV U ALL lol So I have no idea when Ill be ungrounded so Ill just hope for the best :( talk to you gays later! I hope...**


	9. Annoyances

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 9: Annoyances**

**_Author's Note_****: I hate to keep you guys waiting. :( I managed to convince my dad to let me post another chapter finally though :D god I'm really putting off them leaving Berk. Is that allright with yall or do I need to speed things up a bit?**

**On a happy note, this chapter is dedicated to... NFLover4Ever! :D**

**NFLover4Ever: The fact that you reveiwed twice is AWESOME :D:D:D:D your reveiw was so inspiring it was amazing :D I offically love you!**

**On the other hand, I think NightFire26's review deserved to be actually put on here since the message was so funny I cried. lol also I think some of this message was to Ellamina.**

**_NightFire262/11/13 . chapter 8_**

**_Can't... wait... for... next... chapter! *Stares at the screen with bloodshot eyes waiting for next chapter eating fishsticks* And Astrid is going blind. ANNND Toothless is ticklish :D *Gives Ellamina and 0LightStorm a evil stare* I wonder how ticklish both of you are?_**

**I'm scared. O.O Uh... Uh... IM ASTRID *Hides behind Ellamina and points to her.* SHE'S TICKLISH!**

**lol seriously if you tickle me I ****_will _****go Astrid on you.**

**ALRIGHT. I think I created a monster with this story. Numerous times, Ive found that a lot of stories with white NightFuries are popping up all over FanFiction if you look. I stole no one's idea with this earlier, and I found no Fanfic's with a white NightFury earlier than mine. I guess this is just that popular, which I never thought it would be. The thought that people loved this idea so much, theyre putting all over fanfiction really is heartwarming. lol.**

**But, I guess I'm being a bad sport. FanFiction is for everyone and their Ideas, so I guess let it be.**

**Just to be clear, I should have said this ages ago, but LightStorm ****_is_**** my character. So is all the other characters that you wont find in the movies or books that are in this story, unless I borrowed a name from someone. There can be another white NightFuries in other stories, of course, I can stop no one from that, but like it or not I own LightStorm. lol sry for going possesive on you guys, but... I don't know I was kinda angry the first time I saw one. I cant explain why :(**

**Anyone feel me?**

**Okay I'm done talking :D ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

::I still can't believe you're ticklish.:: I smirked. Toothless lied on the ground, looking miserable. He turned towards me, glaring.

::And I suppose you aren't?:: he challenged.

::Of course not. I am not some kind of sensitive-scaled Terror like yourself.:: I was a good liar. After all, one doesn't tell a dragon who is bigger than you that you're ticklish. It would be Suicide.

::I'm not a terror.:: he growled.

::Prove it.:: I would regret that. Toothless sprang up, knocking over a boulder, and pinned me before I got a chance to move.

::Not ticklish? Are you sure?:: His glow-in-the-dark green eyes watched mine smugly. I almost growled, but it struck me that he was just playing around. I had to think of something clever. I started growling, then stopped in pretend shock.

::Um... Toothlees?:: I asked in a low tone, my eyes wide and looking past him at a tree. ::StormFly is watching us.::

He leapt up immediately, looking around for the Nadder that wasn't there. _SUCCESS_! I jumped up immediately, thanking the gods that I had at least _some_ weight to me, and tackled him effortlessly. I curved my tail around, using the tip and the fins to run along his stomach. He squirmed and tried to get away, but I held him down well enough.

::OKAY! I GET IT! YOU WIN! You can have half of the fish that I get for a week!::

::I don't know...:: I trailed off mockingly.

::Come on, Light! I gotta live here!:: I had never heard Toothless beg. It was... hilarious.

::Fine.:: I got off of him slowly, making sure that he wouldn't pounce. When he didn't, I laid down. He got up, watching me accusingly, like he was going to rip my head off, and laid down in front of me.

We were on top of dragonnip hill again. It was one of the few places on the island that had dragonnip all over it that wasn't covered with dragons, which was pretty surprising given the view. I restrained myself from rolling around in the stuff. I looked over at Toothless, who now shared my scar above the eyes. The light aqua color stained his scales, contrasting greatly to the solid black. I sighed.

::I just realized... I never told you... I'm sorry.:: I sighed again and rested my head on my front legs. Toothless's glare was forgotten and he changed it out for a surprised look.

::For what?::

I shifted to my side and curled up, my wings out a little. I looked off to the side, my body still turned toward him.

::For making too many mistakes.:: I looked up toward the sky. ::Maybe I should just leave, go off on my own. That way I won't hurt anyone.::

Toothless growled. I turned my head back towards him, but he wasn't there. I leapt up and looked around to find him by my side, growling up a storm, facing the bushes. The bushes were on fire. I readied myself for an attack. The smoke clouded the air. I heard a small... was that... it was... a _sneeze_? Toothless stopped growling.

::We need to put out the fire.:: he said.

::But... I think something's back there...::

::We'll deal with that later.:: Toothless was acting... weird.

::We should go see what it is.:: I protested. He sighed.

::Fine. You go see what it is. I'll be back.::

::Where are you going?::

::Just getting some water to put that fire out. I will be right there. Do something to signal me if whatever it is threatens.:: Toothless shrugged off to the stream. I couldn't help but think that it was weird. Something was wrong. ::I doubt it though.:: he spoke in a lower tone.

::I can defend myself.:: I called.

::I know.:: A hint of a grin wiped over his face. His tail trailed after him as he left. Toothless was so weird.

I stepped over the fire, looking around cautiously. I sniffed the air around me, trying to avoid the smoke. I sputtered once, trying to take in my surroundings. All I saw was fire, ash, and trees that were quickly being devoured by the fire, which wasn't good. The Scauldron Brigade would be here soon I guessed. But for now, I was just going to find whatever was in here. I heard a squeaking sound, and I tensed, ready to attack if needed.

::Who's there?!:: squeaked a tiny voice in outrage. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. ::Ooooh let me at 'em!::

I looked around the boulder to see the smallest Terror I'd ever seen going crazy, growling and trying to put up a fight to a flaming stick. I rolled over on my back, laughing my head off. The Terror squeaked and hid behind the rock upon hearing my laugh. I smirked, leaning my head around the rock. The Terror put up his tiny little arms and tried to fight. It was too adorable. I grabbed him, my teeth retracted of course, and ran out of the fire just as the Scauldron Brigade was coming in. They shot jets of water in there, and Toothless was carrying load after load of water with his wings.

::Okay! Thanks for the help, but we can take it from here!:: One of the Scauldrons told Toothless as it sprayed hot water from his mouth at the fire. Toothless nodded as he dropped the last load of water from his wings. I ran with the scruff of the Terror's neck in my mouth. It squeaked when it saw the huge black mass that was Toothless. Actually, Toothless wasn't that big compared to other dragons. NightFuries are smaller so that they're faster and more agile. I was actually pretty small for a NightFury. I was only a little less than half the size of a Nightmare. Not very big at all.

::Put me down you- you... Um... You... ah... Whoa!:: I dropped the Terror in front of me. The Terror turned around looking for something much bigger than me, then when he saw me, his eyes widened and he gave me a dreamy look.

::Whoa. You...:: His eyes widened to the biggest point of adorableness. ::_pretty_.::

I didn't know what to think about this. Toothless suddenly appeared beside me.

::Is this the wimp that started the fire?::

::No! I was merely defeating a great enemy!:: Shouted the tiny Terror, who was growling menacingly.

::Which was a stick.:: I told Toothless sarcastically, the corners of my mouth turning up. Toothless rolled his eyes.

::I guess that's our cue to see who else will come with us.:: Toothless started walking off, and I was quick to follow. Before we could get anywhere, the Terror scrambled up my tail, over my wings, and onto my head.

::Hey!::

::Where are you going?:: he asked.

::Were going to find the rest of the NightFuries. Now _GET OFF MY HEAD_!:: I shook my head back and forth, but the tiny dragon wouldn't budge.

::I wanna go!::

::No!::

::Oh come on, _please_?! I'll be your protector! Fighting all the bad boy jerk dragons is my speciality.::

::That position is filled.:: Toothless turned to growl at the pipsqueak on my head.

::I don't need any help from either of you! Now get off my head!::

::Please?! I want to see the world!::

::If I let you go, will you get off my head?!::

::Yes!:: He squeaked and he rested on my neck.

::That does not mean you can stay on my neck, or any other place on me, or Toothless.::

::Fine. Where are we going to go on the way? Will you stop for food? My name's Dot by the way. Are most NightFuries white or black? Are only the girls white and the guys black? Are you a LightFury or a NightFury? Who else is going? Can I ride on your back when we fly? I'm not a very good long distance flyer. Your scales are really pretty by the way. You smell like chocolate. What are those things on your foreheads? Am I bugging you?:: The tiny dragon rambled _on and on_.

::_STOP_! I don't know, yes, I don't know, I don't know, I am most definitely a NightFury, I don't know, _no_!, thank you, yes, I know I smell like chocolate, I'm not telling you, and _yes, you are bugging me_!::

The little dragon called Dot shrunk down, but slowly his string of questions peaked again. I sighed into my claws and just started walking toward Dragon Cliff.

I knew who I was going to ask first.


	10. Are We Leaving or Not?

**Hellooooo world :D. WE REACHED 10 CHAPTERS AND THEY HAVENT EVEN LEFT BERK YET! MAN THIS THING IS GONNA BE LONG O_O lol. This is another monster chapter o.o hehe :D whew 76 reveiws? you guys are spoiling me :*) I love it :D okay who thinks we can reach 100 reveiws b4 chapter 15? probably no one but thats okay lol. Just the thought that people actually like this is enough for me. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my newest reveiwers, Proud2beMexican! :) I'm running out of people to dedicate this stuff to lol. might have to redo some of my oldest reveiwers... ya I'm lookin' at u NightFire26 and Ellamina. lol **

**Proud2beMexican: Thanks for reveiwing :) I love new reveiwers :D I really hope you'll be a repeater :D and yeah I tried to turn the cuteness up some ;)**

**Alright, I've delayed y'all long enough. 3... 2... 1... GO BOOKWORMS GO! ROFL!**

* * *

_Toothless-_

It had been two days since we found Dot (little bugger was driving me insane), and a lot had happened. StormFly had decided to come with us, and, like me, she almost never left LightStorm's side. The two females had quickly become friends after their little fight and things were starting to look on the bright side. FireWorm was thankfully staying behind, as she wasn't invited. Dot had become very close to LightStorm, and, much to her annoyment, he stayed on her neck constantly. It seemed like almost everyone was attracted to her despite her attitude. HookFang would also be coming, as his human couldn't take a hint and never missed a chance to hit on Astrid. HookFang himself wasn't bad. Actually, it seemed like most of the time he was in his own little world. MeatLug, Barf and Belch, and another Terror named Dat, one of Dot's siblings, would also be joining us. Dat was the opposite of Dot. While Dot was feisty and annoying as heck, Dat was on the softer, quieter side, like MeatLug, and the two had become good friends. Barf and Belch were constantly fighting with each other, for they were as close as they could get, being on the same body and all. Right now, we were actually getting ready to go.

_Finally._

Hiccup strapped some sacks full of food to either side of my saddle, looking thoughtful.

"Toothless. I think there's something wrong with Astrid, but she won't tell me what's going on." Hiccup sighed, sitting down next to me. "I don't know what to do. She keeps acting like something's wrong. I want to fix it, but I can't. I don't know how I can without at least a tiny bit of information." He sighed. I whined and nudged him with my nose, pushing him towards the door.

::Well go talk to her.:: I huffed. ::Brainless humans.::

"It's not that easy, Bud. We have to get you ready. I still have to go down to get us some ships."

::We don't need ships.:: I stretched my wings out, glaring at him.

"The ships are for FOOD."

::Then what is on my back?:: I held my glare.

"Don't give me that look. Come on, lets put on your tailfin." Hiccup stumbled over to me as quickly as he could with his leg, carrying the bright red tailfin that was my pathway to flight. Hiccup's hair was getting longer, and the longer it got, the more I wanted him to cut it. Humans' coats of hair was so stupid. There were only patches here and there, and everywhere else was hairless. It's not like it would keep them warm. It had absolutely no purpose.

"Hold still!" Said Hiccup. I had been unconsciously moving my tail. I blinked in surprise and stilled myself.

::So how long did it take him to put the saddle on?:: a thought came from the top window as LightStorm and Astrid landed. The early morning light reflected off of LightStorm's scales and Astrid's hair, making me blink for a moment.

::Very funny. Where's your tag-along?:: Dot had never left LightStorm unguarded, and it annoyed me and made me feel better about leaving her at the same time. LightStorm grumbled and bowed her head to let me see that he was still asleep under her back of the head flaps. Female NightFuries used those to shield their young, and also to make them look bigger when threatened. The second option to use those for was more commonly used by males. The little green monster was asleep, but he shivered when LightStorm opened the flaps.

::Close the flaps before he wakes up!:: I told her. ::Do you _want_ to be annoyed?!::

She quickly closed the flaps while Astrid and Hiccup started talking to each other. She jumped inside through the side window, with Astrid still on her back. She glared at me, but she seemed to rethink her expression to soft, loving, and most of all, tired. My eyes widened in surprise. _That_ look was new.

::Ugh my head hurts.:: She looked a little annoyed now. ::I am getting this thing off my head. Help please?:: Her eyes widened in pleading and she blinked adorably. Something told me she was learning this from Dot. Little pipsqueak. Well, it was working. I nodded as she opened her back-of-the-head flaps, and turned her neck toward me. I retracted my teeth and grabbed the green blob by the scruff of his neck. He shifted, realizing that he was being picked up. I sat him on the ground, waiting for the inevitable.

He yawned, big, wide, and adorabley, then went back to sleep. I exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding. LightStorm started twisting her neck this way and that, looking relieved.

::Much better. Thank you.:: she lied down on the ground, yawning.

::No sleep?:: I asked. She shook her head.

::I was thinking about leaving all night. As much as the humans think they know what they're doing... We aren't going to be going over the sea a long way. Why do we need to boats?::

::I don't know. We could ask MeatLug.:: I suggested. MeatLug lived on the mainland before she was captured by the Blue Death. She also proved to be very smart... well, smarter than most of her kind.

"Hiccup, nothing's wrong with me. I am perfectly fine!" Astrid raised her fist at him, but then put it away when he winced. She sighed, leaning against LightStorm, who knowingly rubbed her face against the girl's shoulder. Astrid smiled tiredly at her new dragon, raising her hand to touch LightStorm's nose. Then it hit me. If anyone would know what was wrong with the girl, it would be the fiery dragoness.

::Do you know what's going on, Light?:: I asked her. She sighed.

::She doesn't want her father to find out. He's very... protective. She has to sneak out of the house so she can actually come with us.:: she said, watching her human with a sad look in her eyes. I nodded.

"Astrid, please. Maybe I can help you." Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to trust me." Hiccup was known for his stuttering around Astrid, butdidn't stutter now. This was a serious moment, and his tone was perfectly pitched. I turned to him. There was a thing there. Something new in his voice. Something in the way he was standing. Although he looked sentimental, caring, there was that one thing. Something I'd only witnessed from the boy a few times.

Confidence.

The girl sighed, hearing it, hearing the confidence in his voice.

"You have to swear on your life not to tell my father. No matter how serious it is."

"I swear on my life, no matter how serious it is, I will not tell your father... or anyone else for that matter." Hiccup, knowing he had made a breakthrough, stayed absolutely still and quiet, waiting for Astrid's response. The whole room was quiet. The only thing that made even the slightest hint of noise was Dot's quieted snoring. Astrid sighed.

"There have been these... blurrs." She admitted.

"Blurrs?" Asked Hiccup, confused. Astrid now faced him, guilt and sorrow written all over her face.

"Something is wrong-" she took a deep breath, looking tired. "Something is wrong with my eyes."

Realization washed over Hiccup's face. He was in processing mode. Next would come the thinking, then would come the fixing, then the frustration, then the fixing again, then the result. It was always the same cycle, always the same way.

"That time when you were riding LightStorm..." The wheels in Hiccup's brilliant mind started turning. "When we were on the beach... when we were throwing snowballs... Is that what was going on... All those times?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Did- Did you try the-"

"I've tried all the known remedies. Honey, carrots, milk, nothing. I can't get rid of it!" Her fury turned off and on. "I can only accept it." She clenched her fists. "UGH! I'VE TRIED _EVERYTHING_!" She burst into tears, hitting the tables, the walls. She started beating the wall down. Dot woke up with a start, running back behind LightStorm's ear flaps. My eyes widened as I watched the girl. Realization poured into my mind. Hiccup touched her shoulder, and she turned around to hit him, her arm raised, her eyes red, but instead she softened and fell into his arms. He held her, startled, then he relaxed slightly, looking like he didn't know what to do.

"Hiccup," She cried, tears streaming down her face, hugging close to his chest. "All those things I've tried... All those times my eyes blurred... It's not going to stop is it?"

"Ma-maybe we can find something to cure it... There must be _something_ we can do." His voice was hopeful, but the spark in his eyes was gone.

"That is next to impossible. If there was something... we would know about it. Nothing will stop it." she started trembling uncontrollably, staring at nothing. Tears streamed down from her icy blue eyes. She breathed slowly, her mouth open, accepting her fate. She pulled back and looked straight at Hiccup's soft green eyes.

"Hiccup... I'm going blind." Astrid's blonde hair had come out of it's braid, and it flowed messily around her shoulders.

The next few minutes, Astrid and Hiccup just stood there, then they left the room, leaving us to our thoughts.

I turned to look at LightStorm. Her head was down, mourning her rider's fate. Dot was quiet for a change, looking defeated. This was all so wrong. But... there was nothing we could do. It was pure hopeless. Humans who had gone blind... they didn't last long. I sighed. It seemed like everything bad had chosen to happen now. LightStorm had just gotten here, and when she had bonded with a human, the human was going to lose her sight. A horrible dragon was after her. She had lost her first mate not so long ago. She was separated from her Dove. All the bad things... they were centered around her. There was no telling what else she hadn't told me.

::I'm leaving, Toothless.:: A thought came from beside me. LightStorm watched the wall sadly. ::Alone.::

::What?::

::Bad things happen around me. Terrible things happen wherever I go. I'm a taboo. A death wish. I'm the number one cause of trouble. If I leave, maybe things will get better. I'll just go somewhere... I'll go someplace where there's no one I can hurt but myself.:: Her head drooped, and Dot tried to look at her expression, but he couldn't crane his head down enough. Fury raged inside me. I wasn't angry at her, but at her problems. This NightFury deserved none of her hardships, yet it seemed that the Gods threw everything they could at her. A sense of determination washed over me.

::If you leave, I swear I will hunt you down till I die, then my soul will still search until I drag you back here.::

She looked up, first at me, then at Dot, then back to me.

::I've done bad things, Toothless. I deserve to die in a pit of monsters.:: She looked at me regretfully when she said this. What kinds of bad things could she have possibly done to deserve what she already had? I realized that it didn't matter. You learn from your mistakes. She wasn't a bad dragon. This I knew for certain.

::Whatever you might have done in the past, it doesn't matter. You are who you are _now_. You don't deserve that. And you can't leave now, when Astrid needs you the most.:: I pleaded.

::And you can't leave me,:: Dot told her. ::I mean, I know I'm awesomely tough, but without you, I would...:: he gulped, unable to continue. LightStorm sighed, shifting her wings.

::But bad things would happen to you. I couldn't stand the thought of either of you getting hurt.:: She winced, closing her eyes.

::and I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life.:: My thoughts rang out in the open before I could stop them. But I didn't care. The words needed to be in her mind. And now they were. Her eyes snapped open. Watching me. Her gaze shifed to the mark on my forehead, then back into my eyes.

::Well, do we have a flight party leaving or not?:: Her thoughts were teasing, and that meant she was back to herself. The corners of my mouth turned up and hers did the same. Dot started spouting 500 different questions all at once, and LightStorm rolled her eyes, shifted her wings and ignored the tiny dragon. I watched both of them with distance. My gaze centered around the white dragoness. There wasn't one dragon in the world who had her luck, and there wasn't one dragon who could handle it without killing themselves. Except her. I would make sure she could handle it. I would do that much for the dragoness that my world was centered around. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and seeing that I was staring at her, her whole head turned towards me. Her ears raised up, and she stuck a forked tongue out at me. I chuckled at that. Yep, it was undeniable. There wasn't anything remotely like her.

* * *

**NightFire26: OOH DID YOU CATCH IT!? CATCH IT CATCH IT! lol random is awesome xD *Turns into puppy and licks Ellamina* lol yup... xD**

**babyshayd25: Don't worry, I try my hardest to update fast just for yall :)**

**LittleLizardLover: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH COOKIES! *NOMOMNOMNOM* ( . . . . . . . . # WAFFLE :) thx for da cookies xD**

**Ellamina: I think this explained what was going to happen to Astrid... YUP lol sorry for like... um... licking you... ITS A PUPPY ISSUE lol :D **

**Guest: I'm glad you think so cuz this thing's gonna be a monster :D**

**NFLover4Ever: AWWW thx :D I tried to update pretty fast :D**

**Undead Soilder 2012: Good to know :) :D**

**Proud2beMexican: _see your response above ^ :)_**

**Okay, Ill see you guys next post :D STAY AWESOME U GUYS :D**


	11. WE LEFT FINALLY

**Oh. My. God. Did you guys actually take me seriously when I said we might make it to 100 reviews b4 ch. 15? Not that I'm complaining :) 13 REVIEWS FROM 13 DIFFERENT PEOPLE :D SO AWESOME :D! Right now, I feel like discussing stuff lol. :D:D:D:D:D Okay, I got a private message inviting me to write on NovelJoy :D Any of you guys read or wrote on it before? is it a good site? a reveiw or PM would much be appreciated on that subject :). My dream is to get a story on the first page on the reviews catagory (I probably spelled that wrong) *.* It would be awesome. I just gotta get 300 more reviews... OKAY This chapter was to give y'all an insight to why LightStorm's scales are white, and my own fantasy about how the first NightFury was born. Dot asks a lot of questions o.o lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to... ELLAMINA!**

**Ellamina: lol you remind me of my friend. She _really_ hates spiders too. With me it's... snakes *shivers*. Ugh. Don't feel too sorry for Astrid yet :) she'll have a happy moment... eventually. I LOVE U TOO MUCH to not dedicate this chapter to you. :) STAY FREAKING AWESOME lol**

**Okay well... read. lol**

* * *

_-LightStorm-_

I shifted my wings, preparing for the long flight ahead. I felt Astrid shift on me, putting a confident expression on her face. Her hair was forced back into it's braid, her face cleared of all the redness from her crying. A stone cold expression covered up the panicked feeling I knew she was hiding inside. Dot scampered around over my head, asking thousands of questions I didn't know the answers to. Finally he asked a question I knew.

::Why are your scales white?:: He asked.

::I don't know if this is a good time to talk about this.:: I grumbled. Excited that I was finally responding, Dot stopped his scampering, and stayed in place above my neck.

::We aren't taking off until Toothless gets here. Please?:: He jumped off me and widened his eyes to the upmost point of adorableness, making himself look as pitiful as possible. We were on one of the top cliffs looking over the sea. The mainland was ahead. We would have to fly the night to get there, which was risky, but we could manage. The humans had insisted on bringing boats. I guessed they were there if one of us got tired (claws pointing at MeatLug). Everyone was here except for a certain duo. Toothless and Hiccup were taking their time getting here.

::Oh fine. It's a story okay? A legend. Only some NightFuries know it.:: I explained. Dot remained silent for once, but he nodded vigorously in excitement. His little eyes watched intently, urging me on. Some of the other dragons around me, like MeatLug and StormFly, stopped chatting amongst themselves and looked to see what was going on. I sighed.

::It all started long ago with a solid black stone. The stone was very ordinary, only a little bigger than a human head. It rested on the edge of a cliff, on the highest point of the Island it was on.::

::Which island was it?:: asked Dot. I glared at him.

::I don't know. This story is very old. Now are you going to pay attention or talk?:: I asked. He shut up, once again listening intently. HookFang now stopped watching the leaf that had him mesmerized and turned his head toward us. Satisfied, I began the story again.

::No one knows where the stone came from, I remind you again that this story is older than when humans came along, but I was told that there was something special about it. It sat there for thousands of years, as if it was waiting for something. One day, something remarkable happened. The first storm that ever existed was brewing. It was the biggest storm that you could ever imagine. Bigger than any storm that has ever struck the Earth, and that ever will. They say it covered half of the whole world.::

Dot's eyes widened. Some Terrors joined him on the ground in front of me. They all stared at me intently.

::The strange thing about it was that it didn't fire one strike of lightning. Only endless rain. When it reached the island that the stone was on, thousands of waves sprung from the ocean around it, hitting the shore with more force than a thousand Gronkles hitting a mountain at the same time. The rocks on the shore crumbled to dust, the trees chopped as quick and easy as a twig, and the sky and wind roared with Fury. Endless Night was the only thing you could see on the island. You couldn't think, feel, or smell anything. It was like being in a cave, except the rain would hit you harder than a thousand boulders.

::When the storm reached the stone, something... strange happened. No matter how much rain hit the stone, no matter how many waves smashed against it, the stone wouldn't budge or break. This angered something deep within the storm. It felt that the tiny rock was mocking the massive power of the hurricane. It wanted to destroy the stone, shatter it into millions of tiny pieces.::

The terrors gasped, absorbed by the outlandish story that could never be true. The Zippleback named Barf and Belch stopped fighting with itself and turned both it's heads toward us.

::Something deep inside the storm struck out with something it had never used before. It struck out with more energy that it had ever used. It created a streak of light that we now call Lightning. The lightning struck the stone with more energy that the storm had in it's entire being. The power of the blast was too much for the storm, and the dark vapor transformed into the light that was used for the strike. The storm itself was absorbed into it's lightning, and when the lightning hit the stone, all the power and fury of the storm went into it. The blow shocked it with a million volts of electricity. White streak marks scarred it, creating tiny lightning marks covering the stone. Then the skies cleared, and the moon shone it's eerie light on the rock.::

I now had every pair of dragon eyes trained on me. Not one thing moved. It was like the whole place was holding it's breath.

::Finally, after thousands of years of waiting, the stone cracked. A high pitched shriek filled the air around it, ringing through the ruined island. Then, from the light of the moon, a claw pierced the walls on the stone. It broke the edge, and a dragon, whose scales shone with the light of the first strike, clawed itself out of the prison it had been trapped in for years. Thus, the first NightFury was born.:: When I finished my tale, I looked up from the Terrors that were watching intently, and saw that there were a lot more dragons gathered here than when I began the story. They all stared at me, making me uncomfortable. My gaze shifted back to the Terrors as the dragons returned to their conversations.

::But... if NightFuries are white, then why is Toothless black?:: Dot asked, his eyes looking as wide as the moon. I sighed.

::All NightFuries are born white. When we reach a certain age, our white scales shed and the black ones are revealed.:: I grumbled to myself, deciding standing up was getting tiring. Then I lied on the ground, startling Astrid.

::Why haven't you shed yours yet?:: the annoying little reptile asked while his siblings cleared out.

::It takes some longer than others.::

::When will yours shed?::

::I don't know.::

::Was the story you told true?::

::It's only a legend. I doubt it.::

::Why did the storm get angry?::

::I don't know.::

::Where is the island?::

::I don't know.::

::Where did you come from?::

::An egg.::

::Do you like it here?::

::Sure.::

::What were you parents like?::

::They had scales.::

::Are you good at catching fish?::

::I'm fairly good at eating them.::

::Is Toothless your mate?::

::Um...::

::How old are you?::

::Around forty.::

::Do you like being sarcastic?::

::_Noooooo_.::

::Why are your eyes different colors?::

::So I can see.::

::Do you like Terrors?::

::I think they ask too many questions.:: I closed my eyes at this, aiming to get a nap in while Toothless took forever to get here. The terror actually stopped talking, and scrambled up my head, snuggling underneath my ear flaps.

"Why is Hiccup taking so long?" Asked Astrid. I grumbled, yawning, then rested my head back on the ground. I drifted off to sleep, but was woken minutes later by something slimy on my face. I bolted upright, startling Astrid, and looking around for the source. A smug looking Toothless grinned at me. My eyes narrowed, my ears folded back and I gave him a bored expression.

::Well it took you long enough.:: I grumbled, shaking my head so that the tiny beast underneath the flaps would grace us with his presence. ::Face the day, overgrown toad.::

The tiny dragon shifted underneath my flaps.

::Let him sleep. I think Hiccup has been working on something to help Astrid on her... blurrs.:: Toothless actually looked excited. I looked up at his human, who had a tired but satisfied expression on his face. His hair was sticking up at different angles, and his... human rag things (I think they were called cloths) severely needed to be straightened. He had smudges of dirt wiped all over his face, one being on the tip of his nose.

"What the heck happened to you?" Astrid demanded.

"Um... I don't know how to answer that." A guilty grin wiped over his face. Toothless smirked.

::Okay what happened?:: I asked, glaring.

::Well we were walking out of the forge he kind of slipped and fell in a puddle, then I laughed and he threw mud at me, then I threw mud at him, and... it went on like that for a while.:: Toothless grinned. Ugh. And I thought Nadders were crazy. I snorted. Males. I turned my head to see if I could reach back far enough to grab Dot... ::Oh, and nice story by the way. I haven't heard that one in a long time.::

My head snapped up.

::What?::

::Your story. That you told a few minutes ago. You do know that the whole island heard it, right?::

I blinked stupidly.

::It was weird. Like I felt it in the ground.::

::You are not helping.:: I blinked again.

"Hiccup! Are you done flirting with Astrid or shall we wait while you guys find a room?!:: Kara yelled from on the other side of the cliff. Everyone laughed spare the two that were mentioned. Well, one thing was clear. Kara had the rudeness of her sister. This question made both Hiccup and Astrid blush a deep red, and everyone took off moments later, after Astrid and Kara got into a heated argument that was very amusing.

Before I knew it, I was in the sky, my scales glistening against the sun. I looked back and forth along the line of flying dragons, beating my wings up and down. I shifted my gaze toward the horizon, then death-dropped. After a satisfying scream from Astrid, I flew back up next to Toothless. The warm spot behind my flaps told me that Dot was still there. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of flying and thinking about the long flight to come.

* * *

**LittleLizardLover: YUMMMY *eats all cookies in one gulp* THANKS :D**

**NightFire26: Awww thx :*) Good to know I've been writing her right, then. :) I keep thinking I've screwed her character up somewhere :D**

**Lionspirit47: uhhh... I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Ellamina: _see your response above ^ :)_**

**CheezMunky23: lol I can't give away the plot :) that's part of the mystery...**

**Guest: Awww thx :) and yes, I can see that too. lol**

**babyshayd25: maybe I want to make LightStorm suffer... MUAHAHAHA lol JK she has her ups and downs :)**

**drakeshun123: thx :)**

**guest A: don't worry, I aint abandoning this anytime soon :) it gonna be LONG**

**Crystalsun: Amazing review :) I WUVVVV U :D**

**Rare Post: OMG THX :D**

**Undead Soilder 2012: aww thx :)**

**NFLover4Ever: Astrid will be alright I think... They just left. cant tell you. No, no he will not. Obviously, yes :). A VERYYYYY long story :). Cant tell you. Maybe. I HOPE THIS HELPED :D**

* * *

**Can't tell when I'll update next, but until I do, I have recomended some stories to try, none of them written by me. lol**

**I Dare You - The teens start a dare war**

**Oh Gods - They actually read their own fanfiction... how cool is that?**

**Hatchlings****- When Toothless was first hatched... I thought this was cool.**

**Well that's all I've got. I tell y'all if I find any more interesting ones :) Until next time! :D**


	12. Zerelth

**Hey guys. I guess I'm kind of down in the dumps today. :( 4 reviews last chapter. :'( that's much less than what I've been getting. Was it something I said? **

**Im just going to respond to your reviews up here today. I don't feel like going all the way down there \!/. :**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing :) you are amazing. :) **

**LittleLizardLover: thanks for the cookies :) you are awesome as always :)**

**Ellamina: You are pure amazingness :) I wuv u so much! You haven't abandoned me ****_yet_****. :D**

**Crystalsun: Awww thx :) **

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed :) You guys are amazing. :) NightFire26 I miss ur awesomeness :( where r u? Lol. I have posted a prequel telling how LightStorm met NightStar called ****_Dragons Don't Cr_****y. It is a one-shot. No more development there lol. Check it out if u want. U can reach it my clicking my name somewhere up there ^ lol. Okay, this is just telling y'all where Zerelth is in all this. kinda short.**

**Well, here ya go.**

* * *

-_Zerelth_-

So she had found herself a different mate. A NightFury no less. Well played. A group. Also well played. She was tricky. Zerelth liked tricky. It was only fun if there was a challenge. And what a challenge she was. He could never get her alone. There was either that pesky NightFury or the twerp Terror guarding her. He shivered. Terrors. Nothing scared him more. Their bite was poisonous to his kind. Their claws were like acid burning through scales. Every FearClaw with a sensible mind would stay away from Terrors. But that was beside the point.

Zerelth was flying above the clouds, turning his fire on his wings white so he would blend in with the clouds. He preferred red of course, but white would disguise him just fine. His view helped him see the line of dragons heading toward the mainland. That was okay. Let her go on her little trip. It didn't matter to him. He watched _her_ dive-bomb straight down with the weakling human on her back. She rose back up just before she hit the water, spinning back up toward the black dragon. She really was magnificent. The black dragon was bigger than her by about a 6th. Zerelth could handle him easily. From what he had seen, the white dragoness could overpower him pretty easily. Then again, she was pretty hard to handle. She was the one who gave him that scar. To get to her he would have to kill her new mate first. He didn't know what he would do about the Terror. He couldn't even think about approaching it. He heard the dragons talking among themselves. He heard the name LightStorm come up several times. So that was her new name. It suited her. He also heard the name Toothless. He figured that was the black dragon. What did it matter? He would be dead soon anyway.

Zerelth rose higher and higher to prevent being seen. He watched LightStorm send a teasing fireball at Toothless, then take off, almost as fast as himself. Toothless chased after her. She was... laughing? Disgusting. They had changed her. He sighed. He would erase her memory when he got her alone. That was the plan anyway. She would just keep trying to get away if he didn't. He should have done it when he had first met her, but it had slipped his mind. He would change her, though. He would... really.


	13. Useless? Astrid? No Way

**Hey, guys :) I'm happier today :D I guess ch. 11 was just an off chapter. so 14 reviews for last chapter! I love you guys! Okay, before we continue, I wanted to warn you guys that this story is rated tragic for a reason. Sometime soon something tragic will happen. I'm sorry but it's true. :( That's kind of how I write. Something has to die lol**

**Omg I'm so sry :( Last chapter I was so distracted I forgot to dedicate the chapter to someone! D: I'm super sorry :( So last chapter was dedicated to NightFire26, and this one was to pandaman67!**

**NightFire26: It's all good! You know I luv ya anyways! xD**

**pandaman67: Your reveiws made me smile :) AMAZINGNESS :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**OMG OVER 100 REVEIWS! R U KIDDING ME!? I COULD SCREAM FROM AWESOMENESS RIGHT NOW :D okay, I actually had a bunch of stuff I was going to tell yall, but I forgot it. lol k here ya go!**

* * *

-_Astrid_-

I really hated this. I hated it. I hated the fact that I was going blind. But while I still had my sight, I was going to enjoy it. We had landed on the mainland yesterday, and the dragons were exhausted. My butt and back were _killing_ me. LightStorm and I were some of the few who didn't go back for the boats. Others (like MeatLug) tired out too easily, while LightStorm, Toothless, me, and Hiccup made it. Hiccup commented later that NightFuries have excellent stamina. I believed it 100%. LightStorm reached farther in an hour than StormFly could reach in five. It was awesome. I had never known what I was missing.

We were in some woods next to a little creek. I had gotten away from the group for a little while to get some air. My head was spinning. I knelt next to the spring, scooping water in my hands. I washed my face, then stared into the crystal clear water. Reflections bounced off the surface. I saw a reflection of something moving behind me. I turned to see LightStorm approaching cautiously. I nodded and she sat down next to me, watching me, looking concerned. I could pour my heart out to that dragon like I had never done before. Something told me that she understood. I moved her flaps behind the ears and found the Terror that always followed Lighty around staring up at me, looking innocent. I sighed as he climbed onto my lap.

LightStorm rested her head next to him and I petted their scales.

"You know, I always wanted a NightFury." I told her. She purred. I sighed in defeat. "What am I going to do?"

LightStorm made a whining noise and gave me a weird dragon-hug. The Terror sat on her head while she did this. When she pulled back, she purred like she was genually concerned. Those big dragon eyes stared into my soul. I breathed in- breathed out. I- I could let my walls down here right? I sighed.

"I can't really help out much on this, can I? Hiccup is the genus here. What am I supposed to do? Besides fighting and being his cute little girlfriend, what can I do? I-I just feel so-... so _useless_." I reeled back in shock of my own words. The words that Hiccup were called two years ago. Useless. Well, I guessed those words were mine now. My heart pounded in my chest, and I stared into the stream.

Something was wrong.

I felt it.

LightStorm's growl rose in her throat. Her eyes narrowed, and she picked me up by the neck of my shirt and put me on her back. The Terror scrambled up her leg and rested on her neck, growling. I pressed myself against LightStorm's warm scales, my heart beating against my chest. The white dragon under me jumped up back to camp in a heartbeat. A dragon roar filled the air.

Toothless.

LightStorm raced faster than Id ever thought possible. The leaves, twigs, and branches ripped through my hair, pulling out the braid that I had mastered long ago. The roaring got louder, followed by a Hiccup scream. What was going on?! My eyes narrowed.

We burst through the clearing. My eyes stung as they adjusted to the light. I gasped. Toothless was being attacked by something so scary it chilled my bones to the core. But LightStorm didn't stop. She barreled right into the attacking dragon, and only after she knocked it off did I get a good look at it. It's head was skull-like, it's body was covered in red Flame, and it's eyes-... The devil's eyes. My heart pounded. The dragon's eyes pin-pointed on LightStorm, and she stood in front of the wounded Toothless. She struck out at the attacking dragon with a leg the way a cat would do. A warning strike, telling that she meant business. She growled warningly. The dragon's eyes narrowed. The Terror appeared from beneath LightStorm's back flaps. It growled with a squeak pitifully. The dragon covered in red fire, looked to me, then LightStorm, then the Terror. It's eyes widened, and it took off. LightStorm relaxed, then turned to Toothless. I jumped off her. Toothless was curled up, his wings around him. I looked around. Where was Hiccup?

"Hiccup?" I whispered. "_Hiccup_?!" I shouted. No response. "_HIIICCUUP_?!"

"Down here." My head snapped up. That was his voice. "Astrid." His voice came out muffled.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

Toothless opened his wings. Ha. Clever dragon. Hiccup was nestled somewhere in the tangle of legs, claws, and wings. I pulled him out, then punched him.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

He rubbed his arm. There was a gash across his cheek. Not deep. Also on his arm. Still not bad. Then why was there blood all over him? I turned to Toothless. Blood gushed from one of his legs. That might be bad. He started blowing fire on it, covering up his wound with light fire.

"What happened?" I asked Hiccup.

"That dragon just attacked Toothless. Toothless fought him for a little while, then all of a sudden he just grabbed me and did that cocoon thing he does. Then you guys came.." Hiccup turned to Toothless. "I don't don't understand. We made peace with the dragons. They wouldn't attack us unless they had a good reason."

"You think that if _you_ don't know, that I will?" I asked, checking out Toothless's leg. The fire had helped it some, but it needed medical attention. Blood still rushed from the gash, just not as frequent as before. I turned it look at LightStorm. I almost died from the... sweetness. Dragons reminded me of cats in many ways. Toothless had his head rested on her front paws, and she was licking the top of his head, exactly like a cat. It was kind of gross... but sweet. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and looked away from them. Gods, I was awkward around romantic stuff. I preferred axe-throwing.

The Terror looked up at me adorably, turning his head ever so slightly to the side. I went over to him and sat down beside him. Hiccup paced back and forth, thinking. The Terror climbed onto my lap and snuggled up.

"I wonder what your name is." I thought aloud. It's head shot up and it looked at me strangely. Then it got up, and drew something in the dirt with his tail, then he pointed his tail to himself. A dot. A dot? Well, I wasn't a genus, but I wasn't stupid either.

Hiccup got it before I did, though. "Dot?"

Dot squeaked and nodded his head. Well, at least we figured out one thing.

* * *

**pandaman67****:**_** see your response above ^ :)**_

**Ellamina: AWWWW :') that was the sweetest review I have ever gotten. I'm actually crying right now. :') I'll check out your story when I get the time :) stay amazing!**

**Guest: Ummmm, thanks :)**

**NFLover4Ever: Here ya go! :)**

**NightFire26: _see your response above ^ :)_**

**Crystalsun: OMG THX :D**

**LittleLizardLover: yw :) thx for da cookies :D**

**Guest A: lol Zerelth isnt really a new character, but it may get good :D**

**ElmoDaHorse: Thanks! :D I always think I'ts interesting to see a story based aroud the dragons myself. :)**

**all the way home: thanks and... D': I cant say that Astrid will find a cure, and I can't say she wont. that review kind of put me off a bit. But you have to understand that I wont do something to my story unless I think it will work well. I cant really say what will happen.**

**texgirl: Aww thx :) yup Dot always has a purpose :D**

* * *

**Okay, Gtg see y'all next post! :D**


	14. Someone Unexpected

**Whew, these chapters are really getting shorter. Sry about that. Just tired. I'll make them longer later on... promise. Sorry about not updating till now, but I started playing this really cool game called LOTRO: Lord of the Rings Online. NO, IM NOT A NERD?! What are you talking about? Lol jk. I might be as little bit of a nerd. I'm writing this, after all. Okay, I might not be able to update till Friday. Please forgive me. :( I might update Wednesday, but Idk. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to... Crystalsun! **

**Crystalsun: UR AWESOME! ya that's right! I said it! Lol **

**Okay... what was I going to say...? I got nothin' lol just... ENJOY.**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

I continued licking Toothless's head. He was more hurt than he was letting on. I just knew. And it was all my fault. I sighed. If I hadn't made so many mistakes... But I did.

::Are you sure you're okay?:: I asked.

::I'm fine. The fire will fix it alright.:: he said innocently. I glared at him. He looked uncomfortable. ::Fine. It's a little bit deep, but it doesn't hurt much.::

I sighed. This was going to take more than just his fire. He needed another's, which would hurt. A lot.

::This might sting.:: I sighed. I had to, or it would get infected. Then where would we be? This was how it was done by NightFuries everywhere. Plus the humans weren't really paying attention to us right now, and their methods were kind of... slow. Toothless's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly, shifting his wings nervously. I hated what I was about to do, but it had to be done. My ear twitched as I moved to get a clear shot at his leg. I couldn't look at his face as he flinched when the fire hit his black scales. Aqua fire shot over his leg, covering a good number of his scales. Under the fire I saw the wound start to close first from the inside to the out. Finally after ten minutes, the wound completely closed. Toothless hadn't made one sound since I started. When I turned he was looking at me with huge eyes. I blinked in surprise.

::D-didn't that... hurt?::

::No. Not at all.::

::What? Why?::

::I think it's because of these.:: His nose touched my forehead just below the ears. My eyes shifted upward as my mind made the connection. The marks. The marks showed each other's inner colors. It made sense that the other's fire didn't hurt us. He pulled back and his electric green eyes met my different-colored ones. Black and white. Very different, but still linked to one another, much like what Toothless and I had.

::Try me.:: I said. He blinked in surprise, then nodded his black head once. He opened his mouth and shot one of his electric blue fire shots at my white scales. I couldn't feel a thing except for a slight tingling sensation.

::That's pretty cool.:: I said. The corners of his mouth rose up in an awkward smile. I laughed in short huffs, leaving him by himself, and lying down next to Astrid. She started scratching my neck, and a wave of pure happiness spread through me. It was warm, and fuzzy. My tongue lolled out of my mouth without my knowing it. I turned to see Toothless watching smugly. I immediately pulled my tongue back in and sat up, glaring at him. Hiccup was watching between me and Toothless, looking kind of amazed. I still couldn't figure him out. All I knew was that Astrid and Toothless liked him, and that was good enough for me.

My ear twitched suddenly, and I looked up. Dragons. Not anyone I knew I didn't think. They didn't look like Groncles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, or Nightmares. They had different shapes. I saw one that could be a growing Nightmare, or the Rare Mood Dragon. Colors change with every mood. There was one that looked a little like a NightFury, but small, slimmer, and more snake-like. Might be a Serpant. There was one one in the front I couldn't quite see... Three in all. They all suddenly angled down straight at our clearing. I feared the worst. Maybe Zerelth had found some friends... I made a warning noise at Toothless, and Dot appeared out of nowhere on my neck. Toothless and I shared a look, and we each grabbed a human and ran into the forest.

"Hey! LightStorm!" Astrid protested. Hiccup didn't say anything. Something gave me the feeling that he knew what was happening. If I did know one thing, I knew that that kid was smart. We receded into the trees, then watched as the dragons landed. Astrid and Hiccup said absolutely nothing. Even Dot was quiet for once. As I suspected, the one smaller than a Nightmare was a Mood Dragon. Her scales were green. Female. The snake-like dragon was a Serpant. It's scales were a cloudy light blueish green. Like a fog. There were riders on top of them. On the Mood Dragon was a girl about the same height as Astrid, with black hair and green eyes. On the Serpant, there was a boy with longish, shortish, blond hair and sky-blue eyes. On the front Dragon, there was a girl about a head shorter than Asrid with massively tangled blonde hair and the strangest grey eyes. Like a storm. The front dragon... No. It couldn't be... But it was... There was no mistaking those eyes, black scales, and determined expression... It was... I gulped once.

_NightStar_.

* * *

**ElmoDaHorse: lol yeah I try to update fast. :) it's kind of hard sometimes though.**

**Ellamina: Yeah, u would be right about Dot (ferocious isn't he? Lol) so I checked out your story, and I honestly can't see why more people haven't reviewed! That was awesome! ;)**

**Iluminofury: aww thx :D**

**LittleLizardLover: lol yeah I like Dragons too! They're awesome! Thx for da cookies! :D**

**pandaman67: Your welcome! :) lol ur review made me crack up lol. Yeah I like those kind of characters. GirlPower characters lol yup.**

**nalu1717: AWWE THANKS :D**

* * *

**Well, ttyl!**


	15. NightStar

**HEY PEOPLE! Yeah, I couldn't wait until Wednesday. I know, I know, but I was really expecting homework. Turns out, I didn't have any yesterday, or today, so here ya go! This chapter is dedicated to... ElmoDaHorse.**

**ElmoDaHorse: That's alright, I love updating early! Reviews always make me feel so happy, especially if they are exciting! :)**

**Over 7,500 veiws! :D I feel so freakin' LOVED :):):):):)**

* * *

-_Toothless_-

A growl threatened to rise in my throat when I saw the new NightFury. I knew we had set out to find them but... Not this one. LightStorm wasn't moving. She just stared at the dragon, incapable of thinking out.

"Camicazi." Hiccup whispered. "and Heather." He continued.

"Who's Camicazi?" Asked Astrid. I turned to see the heat rise in Hiccup's cheeks.

"The heir to the Bog-Burglar tribe. I just can't imagine why she'd be here." Hiccup answered quietly. Whispered voices came from the group.

"This should be a good spot to camp for the night." I heard Heather say. I recognized her from earlier. I always liked her. I didn't recognize the girl that must have been a head shorter than Hiccup, but I had heard him talking about Camicazi before, and this girl met the description. I didn't know the third human from anywhere, and I guessed Hiccup didn't either. Suddenly I heard a gasp from Astrid. I looked back and forth between the two, then made the connection. This kid looked almost exactly like Astrid.

"Asher!" Astrid yelled suddenly, running out of the bushes before the petrified LightStorm could catch her. She was a ball of white hot fury as she punched her brother right on the nose. I heard a crack and winced. But Asher didn't even seem to notice. He gathered his sister into a hug. I slowly walked out of the woods with Hiccup on my back. Camicazi immediately tried to tackle Hiccup off my back, but I wouldn't allow that. This kid was my only ticket to flying, and my best friend. She was not just going to- OOH FISH! The girl had thrown a fish in the air, and, being too dumb to live, I had caught it while she wrestled Hiccup off my back. As soon as I knew what was happening, I turned around and trapped the girl with my paw. The girl was easy to restrain, her little arms unable to bush off my paw. I heard a growl from behind me. The other NightFury started walking up next to me.

::I would let her go, if I were you.:: He said menacingly. I growled back at him, then suddenly Hiccup's voice rang in my ears, and I turned my head to him.

"Let her go bud, she was just kidding." He said, kind of laughing. I lifted my paw and Camicazi wriggled out from under it. I looked around. No sign of LightStorm.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here? I thought you were the dragon trainer on Berk." Asked Camicazi.

"It's... a long story. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're looking for the NightFuries." She said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Wow. I- I guess we're kind of doing the same thing." Hiccup smiled. Camicazi smiled back.

"Ahem." Astrid didn't look happy. "Hiccup, have you seen LightStorm?"

"Uuuuhh..." Hiccup looked around.

"Who's LightStorm?" asked Camicazi.

"My dragon." Astrid said hurriedly, rushing into the woods. I rushed after her. We found LightStorm next to the stream, Dot on her head. I sighed upon seeing her. She was panicking. Very. She paced back and forth between the trees, her actions skittish, and her tail whacking the bushes new to the stream.

"LightStorm!" Yelled Astrid, running to her dragon. LightStorm's ears perked up and she turned to look at her. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

LightStorm's expression became apologetic. Astrid jumped up on her dragon.

::What's wrong?:: I asked. LightStorm became panicked again when she looked at me.

::We need to get out of here.:: She said. ::Now.::

::What? Why? Our human's friends just came and-::

::It's not them. It's the dragons with them.::

::What? I saw nothing wrong with them. I mean, maybe that other NightFury might be a little rude but-::

::Toothless! Don't you get it?! That other NightFury is NightStar!:: LightStorm looked straight at me, her words exhausted. Her expression softened, and her ears drooped as she looked away.

::NightStar was your...:: I couldn't even say the words. ::I thought he was dead.::

::I thought he was too.:: she murmured quietly. I paused to think of what she might be feeling. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Those were all in her eyes. Fear.

::Hey, it's going to be okay. We can just convince the humans to get us out of here early.::

::We can't. We have to wait for the rest of the group. Remember? We can't just take off.:: She started pacing up and down again, her tail swishing frantically from side to side.

"Whoa! Easy girl, lets go back to the clearing before Camicazi-"

"Before I what?" Asked a voice sweetly. Astrid glared at her.

"Little spy." Astrid muttered.

"What did you expect? I'm a _Bog-Burglar_. It's in the name." Well, she certainly was confident of herself, I would give her that. She paused for a moment, as if she was recalling something. "NIGHTSTAR!"

Hiccup ran out of the bushes a few seconds after. "Oh, there you are, bud. Next time grab me before you run off."

I smiled awkwardly at him, then turned to LightStorm. Her ears were raised, and her head was facing the direction of just behind me. I turned. The black Dragon that was called NightStar was right there, looking as surprised as she was. I was positioned as close to LightStorm as I could get. NightStar looked between me and her, back and forth. Realization washed over his face. He looked at the marks on our foreheads.

::So. You were stupid enough to let someone name you, eh?:: Humor was in his words, but hurt was in his eyes.

::How did you-?:: LightStorm's thought was barely there. NightStar nodded.

::You remember when you rushed out of the cave, and you hit a rock?::

LightStorm nodded.

::It caused the whole cave to collapse, so It spit me out before getting crushed while I got out.::

LightStorm nodded at this explanation.

::I looked for you, but you were too far gone. I followed as far as I could, then I crashed. I found Cami here,:: he looked at the blonde girl beside him ::and now here we are.::

There was a silence all around, except for the human's conversation, which I paid no attention to. NightStar's gaze shifted to me.

::So you've been keeping her safe.:: he observed. I nodded. ::Thank you.:: his thoughts were genuine, and there was no hint of dishonesty over his face.

::As if she needed protection.:: I said, trying to loosen the air. LightStorm's gaze shifted to me, and the corners of her mouth came up.

::Hey, he's not the only one, buddy.:: Dot suddenly appeared from under LightStorm's back ear flaps. NightStar blinked at the tiny Terror.

::So I see.::

::Oooh, are you from wherever LightStorm is from that she won't tell me?:: Dot asked excitedly. NightStar blinked again.

::Yes...::

::What's your fire color? Is it like Toothless's? Are you a NightFury? When did you shed your white scales? LightStorm told me that all NightFuries are born with white scales, and they shed them into black. Ooh! Do you know that legend about how the first NightFury was born? Were you ever struck by lightning? Do you know LightStorm? Do you know Toothless? Is that small blonde girl your human? Your name is NightStar, right?:: Dot trailed on and on, the string of questions never-ending. NightStar sort of walked away from us then, hurt still ringing in his eyes. LightStorm let out a deep breath as he walked over to Camicazi. Astrid's brother, Asher, and Heather appeared when we all showed back up at the clearing. The humans were filling each other in on their lives. The mood dragon was more vain than StormFly, as I later found out, and the Serpant was quiet, and mysterious. I found LightStorm's eyes flitting to NightStar every couple minutes. They had a history that I had yet to understand. We camped there through the night, and the rest of our group showed up the next morning. Astrid's vision hadn't affected her recently, and I thought that was a good sign. Camicazi, Heather, and Asher would be joining us for the rest of the flight.

Maybe things were taking a turn for the better.

* * *

**ElmoDaHorse: see your response above ^ :)**

**Ellamina: Your welcome! And Thanks! :) lol Your reviews always make me so happy!**

**CheezMunkey23: Lol I hope this explains how NightStar isn't flippin' dead. Rofl That was a great review! :D**

**Guest: No, I haven't read Lotr yet, but I plan to! :) lol yup, I love them cliffhangers.**

**Night Fury Girl: Lol here's your update! :) *Shoots aqua blast at all the pink stuff, turning it to aqua.* Much better! :D xD**

**texgirl: I hope this explained it! :)**

**Crystalsun: That was possibly the best review ever! :) Thanks for that!**

**lluminofury: here ya go! :)**

**NFLover4Ever: JUST 4 u! Awesomeness! xD**

* * *

**Okay, I need some help coming up with names for a vain Mood Dragon, and a mysterious Serpant! The people that come up with the best names for those two will get the next chapter dedicated to them! :D Idk when Ill post next, cuz of homework, but I'll try to make it soon! :D**


	16. UUUUUUUHHHHH?

**HEY PPLS :D! So I LOVED all of your name suggestions! Simply awesome :D! I was able to decide for the Serpent dragon. (Ha, I spelled that wrong last time... I fix that later) It was...Wrathhowl, submitted by Iluminofury! **

**Iluminofury****: AMAZING NAME! LOVED IT :D thanks!**

**Unfortunately, I couldnt decide on the mood dragon. :( So I'm gonna let you guys decide for me! :D the choices are...**

**Sinistrina: submitted by CheezMunkey23! :D**

**MoonFlame: Submitted by Guest1! :D**

**MoonShine: Submitted by Bananabread217! :D**

**THOSE NAMES ARE ALL SO AWESOME... I COULDNT DECIDE :D. Okay, the ppl who submitted the names cant vote for their own names, but they can vvote for their favorite of the two others. the one with the most votes wins! :D:D:D:D:D:D OMG I FORGOT TO MENTION that the Serpent was a guy. *blushes* I'M SUPER SRY :(! **

**OKay here ya go! chapter is another cliffhanger, I'm afraid. Sry. lol**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

Okay. NightStar was back. And here. And all heck wasn't breaking loose. It was... alright. I was still having trouble processing it. He was dead. Now he was here. Alive. Not dead at all. My mate. But... no. That didn't count. I thought he was dead. Toothless was my mate... right? We were on top of a hill, taking a break from flying. Stormfly was lying down beside me.

::I just don't understand. Why? How?:: I complained.

::You don't have to understand. Just try to accept it. By the way, if I were you, if I was choosing between them, I would pick Nightstar.::

::Uhh... Stormfly, I've already chosen Toothless.::

::Think about it. With Toothless's prosthetic, he couldn't follow you in the air. I mean, how do you expect to have little NightFury hatchlings?:: She actually said that. I couldn't believe she actually said that. My eyes widened in shock.

::Oh. You just put a bad picture in my head.:: Dot came out from under my ear flaps, then lied down beside us.

::This has nothing to do with Toothless's prosthetic! And it's barely been a month since we got together! I haven't even shed my scales yet!::

:::Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't mean now. I meant in the long run. No need to get all defensive.::

::This still has _nothing_ to do with Toothless's prosthetic. It doesn't matter. I'm picking from who I like more... that's a hard decision.:: It was true that Toothless's tail caused some problems, but there was no need to go there. Unless Stormfly wanted me to rip her head off, she wasn't going to go there again. Thankfully, she stayed quiet. I sighed. Maybe Stormfly wasn't the best dragon to talk about this with. I got up, leaving Stormfly and Dot to themselves, looking around for Toothless. Once I got over the first hill, I bumped into Nightstar instead. Oh great.

::Have you seen Toothless?:: he asked. I blinked in surprise.

::You? Want to talk to Toothless?::

::Why not?::

::Ummm... okay...:: Thirty years next to Nightstar, and I still didn't know what to expect from him. ::I was actually just looking for him. I think he's on the other side of that hill.::

He nodded.

::If its okay, I would like to talk to him alone.:: Nightstar said. His gaze was making me uncomfortable.

::Sure. Fine. Don't hurt him.:: I growled a little, showing him that I wasn't afraid to take him down. Nightstar blinked in surprise, then headed over the hill. Ugh. That was awkward. I hated awkward.

I heard a human girl cry out a second later. I immediately thought of Astrid. I raced over the other hill beside me to find her crouched on the ground against a rock, her hands shielding her eyes. Oh no. I thought that stopped.

"LightStorm..." I heard her murmuring. I ran over to her. Her eyes were staring into space, seeing nothing. Absolutely nothing. She blinked a few times, then she focused on me.

"LightStorm..." She put her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "Everything I look at is so fuzzy..." She trailed off and started crying into my neck. I needed to find Hiccup. Now. I picked her up by the neck of her shirt and twisted my head so that she would stay on my back. She would hold on to the saddle now. Hopefully. I flew overhead, looking for the scrawny boy who could help. I found him talking to Camicazi. That was all he seemed to do these days. Did he not care that Astrid was going BLIND?! I flew down, then whacked him over the head with my tail.

"Hey! What was that-... oh no." He ran over to look at the hurt blonde girl on my back. Camicazi helped her down while they said some words that I didn't give a crap about.

"Can you see anything?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid started panicking. "Calm down. We might be able to help you. Open your eyes, and tell me how fuzzy it is." Astrid calmed down a little. She looked around.

"I can't see... Your eyes. The color is there, but I can only see just the fuzzy shape of things, and the color is there, but it's off."

Hiccups eyes widened.

"This is bad. Camicazi, go get Fishlegs. LightStorm..." Hiccup looked at me. My ears snapped up. "I need you to go to that stream with the sand around it, and shoot the sand. Bring the glass back here."

For the first time, I understood Hiccup. He wanted the same thing I wanted: to keep Astrid happy. I wasn't stupid. Whether he knew it or not, he was almost as good at protecting Astrid as Astrid was at protecting Hiccup. It seemed like Astrid was the strong one, the brave one, but really it was Hiccup, in his own way. He was... different. In a good way.

::Take care of her.:: I sped off over the next hill and landed next to the stream. Sand was piled all around it. I fired a shot at the sand, and it lit up like white-hot coals. I fanned it with my tail. Once it cooled I found a cloudy glass. I blew more fire on it to make it smaller and thinner. It was about the size of a human nose. I made another one exactly like it and ran off to Hiccup again.

I got there faster than a lightning strike. Astrid stared off into the distance, her knees tight against her chest. She rocked back and forth, as if she was trying to calm herself. Her shell had broken. Oh for the love of Thor. This was not good. Hiccup and Fishlegs were talking to each other, Heather was sitting next to Astrid, talking to her soothingly. Camicazi was kind of in the background, not knowing what to do. I nudged Hiccup with my nose, then dropped the pieces at his feet.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Hiccup eyed the pieces approvingly. I gave him an almost bored expression, then went to lay down beside Astrid. She leaned back on me, petting my scales. She was zoned out entirely.

After Hiccup convinced Fishlegs to give him whatever it was that he needed, I saw him twist and turn some stuff, he came to me to let him heat up some stuff once or twice, and finally he help out some... Glasses? They looked like glasses. He gave them to Astrid. She squinted at them.

"What is this...- Oh! Do you think I'm crazy?! Going out in public with something that ridiculous on... Suicide." She shivered.

"Yeah, thanks for those eight embarrassing years of my life, Astrid." Fishlegs muttered. Astrid sighed and put on the glasses, then blinked.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Astrid... Had on glasses. And she could see. She could see. I purred.

"Thanks, Lighty!"

::Ugh don't call me that ridiculous name.:: I felt her confidence levels rising back to their original place: High in the sky. Suddenly she rushed over to Hiccup and punched him on the arm. Hiccup held his arm.

"Oww! _Why_ would you _do_ that?!" His shocked voice rose a little, filling my ears with its nerdy tone.

"You know, I don't really know why I did that." Astrid then pulled him by the neck of his shirt to her lips. Hiccup looked like he had forgotten all about the punch.

"That was for being such a stupid genus."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other while Fishlegs, Camicazi, and Heather cleared out. I looked at Astrid smugly, then set out to find Toothless. A roar sounded over the hill next to me, quickly followed by a different one.

Crap.

I sighed, then raced over the hill, making no noise. I saw Stormfly flying just above the ground.

::They won't listen to me. They won't stop fighting.::

I appeared next to her.

::Who?::

Everything about her screamed run away. Her eyes were wild, her tail swishing frantically.

::NightStar and Toothless.::

::Oh Gods.::

* * *

**Iluminofury****: _see your response above! ^ :)_**

**Ellamina****: I loved your submissions, but I already used one of your names, so I thought it would be unfair to other reveiwers if I picked another one of yours. :( BUT I LOVED UR NAMES :D**

**ElmoDaHorse****: lol I know right? amazing reveiw! :D**

**sunheart of rushclan: Thanks so much! :D I'm glad you reveiwed! :):):)**

**CheezMunkey23****: I thought all of your names ROCKED! :D STAY AWESOME! yup! **

**lightstorm: Whoa! I cant believe it! I LOVE UR NAME! lol don't worry! u LOOOOOVVVVEEEE Toothless :D**

**Night Fury Girl****: AWESOME I wish I could have thought of that! lol Stay awesome! :D**

**guest a: I'm glad I was able to surprise you! :D:D:D I hope that was a good thing... o.o**

**Crystalsun: LOL U HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY I ROCK! BUT I HAVE A LOT OF RIGHTS TO SAY THAT UUUUUUU RRRRR AWESOME! :D I simply love all of your reveiws! :)**

**Guest1: THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME NAMES! I loved the meaning behind them! :)**

**Ashbringer36: I don't think I'm gonna go too crazy O.o that would be HORRIBLE I hate it when stories end like that. It makes me cry :( However, I do like it when SOME things die, not neccisarily the main character... THX FOR THE COOKIE!**

**Bananabread217: Lol where did fatherio come from? O.O AMAZING NAMES... except for EePo... What the hecK? lol**

**Guest: HERE YA GO! :D:D:D::D:D**

**kaia: He does love her, and Thats why he convinced Camicazi to go look for her... I'll explain that in the next chapter. I'm soooo sry for that mistake :(**

**Proud2BeMexican****: THANKS :)**

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVEIWING! Be sure to vote for the best name for the mood dragon... (I explained that at the top) EVERYONE STAY AWESOME!**

**The updates might slow down a bit since i am dumped with homework all the time :( but I promise I wont keep you guys waiting for like FOUR WEEKS! O_O I could never stay away that long. Heck, I couldnt even stay away for two weeks!**

**Till next time! :D**


	17. No Fighting Allowed

**UGH! I wish I could explain everything in one big long chapter. Some of you might be wondering where Zerelth is. Well, Thats coming up next chapter :) and the chapter after that will explain Dot. Any more questions? No? Good lol. The vote thing was a three-way tie. *Sigh.* You guys are trying to kill me, aren't you? I'm just going to let my sister decide... hold on...**

**She says she likes Sinistrina. Okay, whatever. I'm glad that's over. Lol so the chapter is dedicated to CheezMunkey something or another... I'm really tired. *yawn*.**

**CheezMunkey23: Great name, thanks. :)**

**Okay... I forgot what I was gonna say so bye. Lol**

* * *

-_NightStar_-

LightStorm was here! I had found her not too long into my search! This was perfect!... Well, never mind. It wasn't perfect.

It wasn't perfect because she was with someone else. A powerful someone else.

Toothless.

What kind of a name was Toothless anyway? A pet name, I supposed. He needed to learn a thing or two. To stay away from other dragons' mates. Of course, LightStorm thought I was dead. It was only natural that... I sighed. It still stung. Camicazi, my new human, leaned her head against my warm scales.

"Can you believe it, NightStar? Hiccup is actually _here_, with his dragon! I mean, we were always friends before, but... I never noticed how..." She sighed, then punched a rock. "What am I thinking?! Astrid is Hiccup's girlfriend. She made that _very_ clear. I should just forget it, right?" She put her head in her hands, sliding down, and sitting on the ground. Her long massively tangled hair fell into her lap. I couldn't help but think that her situation was similar to my own. I sighed, then allowed her to put her arms around my neck. I flicked my tail. She sighed again.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Just as friends, right?" She asked. I nodded shortly, watching her go. She was my only friend. I wanted her to be happy, but this was all stressing her out so much. It was stressing me out too. I sighed, stretching my wings out as I stood up. I flew over the hill, heading in a different direction from Camicazi. She needed her space. I landed when I reached the top.

Toothless. Ugh. Why did he have to be a NightFury? Anything else I could take down easily. But not another NightFury. Well, if he was going to be LightStorm's mate, he would have to understand something first. Of course I respected that he had kept her safe. Of course it comforted me to know that someone had looked out for her. But it was no longer needed. She had me again. No need for anyone else.

I felt a pressure on my left shoulder, then looked up, blinking.

LightStorm.

LightStorm, in all her beauty. Her electrifying glare, her blinding scales, those longer wings made for ultimate speed and agility. Her eyes. Those unique, and beautiful eyes. I loved everything about her. No respect for anyone or anything above her, always had a knack for making the right decision. I had known her since I was fifteen, roughly. She had bested me as soon as she met me. She was absolute perfection.

But there was something new there, something different. It troubled me. On her forehead, just above the eyes and under the ears, where there should have been a plain mark that I had made from my own fire, was a mark in the shape of a dragon. It was a lighter color fire, electric blue. I had seen a similar mark on Toothless's scales. It gave me the feeling that they were connected.

She was blinking in a surprised motion, her eyes wide. She looked away from my eyes. I wondered what to say. I stuck with something basic.

::Have you seen Toothless?:: I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

::You? Want to talk to Toothless?::

::Why not?::

::Ummm... okay... I was actually just looking for him. I think he's on the other side of that hill.::

I nodded.

::If its okay, I would like to talk to him alone.:: I said. I gazed at her. She shifted her wings uncomfortably.

::Sure. Fine. Don't hurt him.:: She actually growled a little. I blinked in surprise, then headed over the hill. LightStorm was still so unpredictable. I always liked that about her. I sighed. This was all so messed up. LightStorm... Did she actually love someone else? The thought stung. It hurt. Like heck. Uuugghhh. I hated this. I had just found her again, but I was too late. Too slow. Of course, I had gotten injured from flying so long... But still, that was no excuse. I should have took off the moment I was better. The problem was convincing Cami to come with me. I couldn't bear to leave her, though. I sighed.

Maybe Cami was right. We should _both_ just forget about it. It was never going to happen. But if I did give up, I would go out swinging.

I flew over two hills before I found Toothless, who was sleeping. It would be interesting to know what he was dreaming.

I tapped into Toothless's mind, and saw something that I wasn't quite expecting. This dream... it was like there were dozens of clouds in the air, each one showing a different picture. There were some of Hiccup, one of me, some of Astrid... But most were either Hiccup or... LightStorm. Her sad, her angry, her annoyed, her with huge eyes, looking quite adorable, and some that could only be described as feminine. They were her. So... Maybe this wasn't a dream... Maybe these were his thoughts.

A growl sounded in front of me, and the clouds vanished. I blinked and saw Toothless not looking particularly happy right in front of me. I almost growled back, but stopped myself, and instead just glared.

::It's not very good manners to poke into someone's mind.:: He glared, then walked off to lie down somewhere else, his tail sliding behind him.

::It's not very good manners to steal someone's mate.:: I thought, a second too late before I realized I thought it aloud. Stupid lines. Toothless stopped, motionless.

::I didn't know you were alive.:: He growled.

::But you knew that I existed.::

::I knew you did, at one point, but that doesn't matter. I thought you were dead.:: He turned around to face me, still growling.

::Those were your thoughts, weren't they?::

::That. Is none of your business. And that is beside the point.::

::And the point is?::

::Just leave me alone.:: He turned away, shifting his wings in annoyance, once again looking around for another comfortable spot to lie down. No. This was over too soon. I was itching for a fight. I needed one so badly. I needed to get this out of my system.

::Do you really think she'd want a cripple?:: I asked. That did it. A roar rang in my ears as he scratched at my face. I flew up in the air and sent a blast at his face. He growled and sent a blast back at me. I dodged it easily.

::Whoa! Guys seriously, stop!:: A Nadder stood off to the side, looking too afraid to get in between us.. I paid her no attention. Toothless looked at her in a glance, and that was his mistake. I sent a blast just below his chipped ear, throwing off his aim.

::Seriously, guys! Not cool!:: The Terror from before peeked over the spikes on the Nadder's head. The Nadder rushed off, her wings flapping frantically. Whatever. I didn't care. This was fun. Finally. I hadn't fought anyone in so long...

Toothless actually stopped sending blasts at me, and just dodged the ones I sent at him. A sense of regret washed over me. This was wrong. This wasn't fighting anymore. This wasn't what I wanted.

::What are you _doing_?!:: A furious growl came from beside us, in the direction the Nadder had flown away through. ::NightStar... I should have _known_!:: She shrieked. Oh... She told me not to... Oh great. This would set me way back for her now. I completely forgot. I just wanted a fight so bad...

::You... UGH! Why can't you _ever_ keep yourself out of trouble?!:: Her tone could only be described as furious. There was fire in her eyes as she glared up at me. Toothless limped over to her, his wings folded against his back.

::LightStorm, it's okay. Just calm-::

She growled, still watching me.

::Don't you tell me to calm down! He could have _killed_ you!::

::Well, I see how much faith you have in me.:: He sent a mocking look over to her. It was lost. She just stared up at me, showing her teeth.

::Toothless, I need to talk to Nightstar.:: She growled. ::Alone.::

Oh gods, I was dead.

Toothless nodded shortly, then limped off.

::You just ruined any, and all respect I had for you! All that lovey-dovey crap from before, that's long gone! This is no time for a fight! My human is going blind, something is after me, and we just want to find the rest of the freaking NightFuries! And now I have to deal with this?! I mean, you could have at least fought him on the ground! Can't you see I have enough on my back?! I don't need _you_ as a distraction!:::

Her furious thoughts pierced through my mind like a dull dagger. This was all so wrong.

::Look, I crashed on Camicazi's island looking for _you_. And now that I have finally found you, you are with someone else!::

::Then why didn't you frikkin' find me sooner?! It doesn't take long to recover from flying that long! If you would have found me earlier, then all of this crap wouldn't have happened!::

She got me there. Why didn't I look for her sooner? Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing. This was all just a big mess. I sighed.

::I don't know.::

::Well when you figure it out, I'll be with Toothless.::

She left me there, following after Toothless's footsteps. I had enough of fighting today. I was tired, and it was already nightfall. I sighed. Everything was so messed up. I knew she was always unreasonable, but this was too much. I was just having some fun. I put my head on my paws. I was so tired. My eyes drooped, and I drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of LightStorm.

* * *

**guest a: awesome suggestion! :)**

**Guest: Great foreseeing skills! :)**

**ElmoDaHorse: AMAZING REVEIW! :D :) I am learning to love your Reveiws! :) sometimes dramatic is awesome! ;D**

**Night Fury Girl: AHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! NOOOOOOO! I beg the of mercy! :'(**

**sunheart of rushclan: yup :)**

**NFLover4Ever: lol I LOVE UR REVEIWS! Awesome! :D**

**Ellamina: OMG I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU! :') I just realized how awesome it feels to have a reviewer who never leaves your side :') I am officially your number 1 fan! :)**

**Iluminofury: I kinda like the love triangle too. I used to think they were lame, but now I think they create suspense. :)**

**Bananabread217: Lol thx!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for being fair! :) Im sry yours didn't get picked :( I really liked it. :) it was pretty cool... I'm just not good with hard decisions... :(**

**Ashbringer36: I think the cause of Astrid's decreasing eyesight is natural. Those glasses wont keep her seeing for long. But this is fanfiction! :)Anything can happen. I think Im going to help Astrid with her eyesight magically or something if I decide she needs it or something lol.**

**Proud2BeMexican: BECAUSE I LOVE TO TORTURE YOU! MUAHAHAHA! Jk! Idk why it just comes naturally to me :)**

**BlakeStitches: THANKS :D**

**HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH: Lol Thanks! :D:D:D:D :D**

**Katalina: Uhh... Should I be scared or flattered?...**

**kaia: Yeah... This is kinda complicated. I don't think LightStorm has much time to think about that now that she's got all these other problems going on.**

**georgelucusisawesome: ROFL! You know... I just ate some cookies a few minutes ago xD don't worry, I exercise a lot :) *Takes waffle and eats it* But I like waffles too! :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Hiiloveu: ROFL THAT WOULD BE FLIPPING AWESOME! :D**

**Crystalsun: youll find out next chapter! MUAHHAHAHAHHA!**

* * *

**Okay, I LOVE ALL MY NEW REVEIWERS, and ELLAMINA, WHO HASNT LET ONE CHAPTER GO UNREVIWED! :D I love all you guys actually! U are all flipping awesome! :D**

**if you haven't checked out Dragons Don't Cry, a Prequel to this story, please take the time to do so :) you can access it by clicking my name up there ^! :)**

**I forgot what I wuz gonna say again, so until next time! :D**


	18. Dot's Problem?

**Okay, I know this is short, and I'm super sorry. Just got caught up in my stupid life, which I prefer not to live in. lol. I'm actually really craving more stories like this one right now. I think I'm going into a reading frenzy. So I decided on a specific date that I will update this story on. Friday - Monday is the most likely time I will update this story. I will also be going back to _Dragons Dont Cry _on the weekdays. I will be doing scenes from LightStorm's, Dot's, Zerelth's, and maybe Toothless's pasts. If you guys have any awesome ideas for that, please let me know. The reason I'm putting their pasts on a different story is so I can continue on this one without having to go back and explain everything. I REALLY want the story to move on. This chapter is dedicated to... Hiiloveyou! **

**Hiiloveyou: I'm not really sure what you mean... Take Astrid completetly out of the story and put someone else with her personality in her place? Or introduce a new character that acts a lot like Astrid? I don't think replacing Astrid entirely would work right in the middle of the story, but I could give the second option a go. :) lol Thank you so much :) I personally laugh when people break things, so you don't have to worry about those anger spells around me ;D. **

**Okay, so on with the story.**

* * *

-_Zerelth_-

Zerelth hated flying a long way. But it had to be done. He really underestimated that NightFury. And now there were _three_ more. He glared at the space before him. He would have to get at least five other dragons before going back there, preferably powerful.

Some coos from two different dragons rang in his ears. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. Ugh. Just two Serpents in _love_. Eww. Zerelth never understood the point of love. The Serpents snaked around each other... playing a game? Just like kids. Ugh. Zerelth snorted in disgust, and used his speed bursts to get him out of there. He had to be careful with those, because they took so much energy. And he was so tired. This was a lot harder than he ever dreamed it would be.

He loved it. He loved every second that his wings ached. He loved the cold, biting wind that threatened to blow his fire out. He loved the chase. The hunt. It gave him something to do. He sighed.

He hated that the gods chose to curse _him_ with immortality. He used to be a good dragon, but since that day he had gone rogue. Immortality was a curse. He had watched his family die from old age right before his eyes. All that love brought was pain and suffering. He wasn't stupid. Of course he knew what love was. He understood that it was great while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end.

And now he wanted to die so badly. But he couldn't. He couldn't die until someone killed him in battle. And it couldn't be intentional. He would have to fight his very hardest, and then them kill him. He couldn't stop. The Terror might be able to do it, but he had given up on that long ago. No one could defeat him.

He flapped his wings more, heading South.

No one could kill him.

He sighed.

No one.

_~~~~~~~~~~An awesome line~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-__Dot__-_

Constant questions.

Perfectly constant.

Never ending.

If you do it right, people will try to get away from you instead of them asking you a question that you didn't want to answer. So when LightStorm asked Dot if his parents were nice, he freaked out, like always, and answered it with a question.

::Are _your_ parents nice?:: He asked. He tried to sound bright, cheery, and oblivious. That was what he had been doing for so long, it just came out naturally. No one would even suspect. LightStorm's eyes narrowed. She was on to him. He was curled up against her warm scales. Flying so long was really hard work. Even for a dragon that didn't actually fly. When he curled up under LightStorm's ear flaps, he felt every beat of her wing, every cramped muscle, he even felt the prescience of Astrid on her back. With every beat of her wings, Dot felt like his own were flapping with them. So when she got tired, so did he.

They were pretty far up north now (Good thing it was summer), so all of the humans were now sleeping under their dragon's wings. So Astrid was bundled up under LightStorm's wings. Us dragons were extremely resistant to extreme climates. We were cool when it was hot, and we were warm when it was cold. Extreme blizzards would only delay us slightly, and our scales were resistant to even a Nadder's fire, which burned hotter than the sun.

::You answer mine and I'll answer yours.:: She said surprisingly. Dot gazed up at her. He blinked, then sighed his small head. Should he tell her? Maybe. He would have to start talking about himself sometime, he supposed. And he had trouble finding questions recently. He had used almost all of them. He knew LightStorm's favorite color, her favorite type of fish, her love of small animals (he still wasn't sure how he got that out of her), he knew this fiery dragoness better than he had ever known anyone. No one stuck around long enough for him to know anyone that well.

He thought about this a long time while LightStorm waited patiently. She watched him with big eyes. Her eyes were so strange. He sighed.

::Alright, but please don't tell anyone.:: He looked up at her with big eyes. LightStorm nodded. She was like his big, loving sister. He could tell her anything, right? He gave in.

::Yeah, I guess they were. I can't remember.:: Dot hid his face by turning around. He didn't feel like seeing pity flash across LightStorm's face, he knew it would come. ::But I remember I did have some humans. They were alright for a while. I had a lot of brothers and sisters. I guess they couldn't feed all of us or something. They stuffed us all into a lot of different sacks, then threw us in the river.:: His eyes watered and he blinked. That's all they would ever get. Because, you see, dragons don't cry. ::If I couldn't breathe under water, I would be dead. Only five of us escaped out of twenty. The rest of us died from starvation.:: Dot turned to see LightStorm's shocked face. Her eyes were wide, her ears back.

::I'm sorry.:: She said. He snuffled, his little wings drooping.

::Im over it.:: There was a long pause. ::Your turn.::

She paused for a minute, then sighed.

::I guess that's fair.:: LightStorm readjusted her tail fins, letting Dot snuggle against them. ::When I first hatched, my parents were there, along with my grandmother. They were nice while it lasted, but I was stupid and naive.:: She looked away. ::I stumbled into a Nightmare's nest. Nightmares raise their young by all the dragons helping out with the young until it is grown. I may have tackled a young one, and maybe fifty dragons set off on me. My parents rescued me at the last second, giving my grandmother and me just enough time to escape, but... they didn't make it.:: LightStorm's head drooped down to Dot's level. His eyes were wide, his little green head cocked to the side. Oh.

Oh.

No.

Dot had never known his parents, so he couldn't imagine what it was like to loose someone you loved so dearly. Sure, he had his brothers and sisters, but, to be honest, he was an outcast with them. Always the annoying one. LightStorm was more like his big sister now than ever. Neither of the two said a word. Surprise, sorrow, and respect hung in the air. LightStorm curled her neck around the tiny dragon's body. Dot rested his head on her neck. The two of them had an understanding now, and Dot predicted they would be closer than ever.

* * *

**ElmoDaHorse: *Makes statue thinking face* Yes, I believe it is intresting for a love-triangle for dragons... very intresting indeed. :) LOL lazy-ness is is approved :D::D:D::D:D::D:D::D:D::D:D::D:D::D:D::D:D:D**

**kaia: I'm sry... this ones short too... :( at least I dont update only once a month or something... :) Yeah, LightStorm already marked NightStar earlier. I'll explain it in one of my chapters in _Dragons Dont Cry_.**

**CheezMunky23: Yeah... I like the freakin suspense too! (I think I spelled that right lol) :D:D:D THANKS :)**

**LoverDreamerFighter: Thank you :)**

**Ellamina: Aww, ur always so sweet in ur reveiws :) Stay amazingly awesome :D**

**Katalina: Thanks. The reviews picked up a little after yours, so yeah. lol Okay then... I'm scared...**

**Hiiloveyou: _See your response above ^ :)_**

**Guest: lol cool :)'**

**NFLover4Ever: OMG :D:D:D I ALWAYS LOVE UR REVIEWS THEY ARE SO AWESOME! :D xD And yes, you told me it was awesome :)**

**Night Fury Girl: I could ask you how you change forms. It's impossible also right? This is fanfiction. It is where the impossible becomes possible, and I dont care if it doesnt make sense. It doesnt have to make sense. This whole point of fanfiction is that you can be whatever you want to be, whoever you want to be, whatever you want to write. I dont need your approval with the way I present myself on here. I suggest you stop threatening me and taking small jabs, because we should be friends. If you cant do that, then bring it on. (If you are joking about all this please tell me so we both can laugh about it lol. :))**

**Crystalsun: lol yeah I like Toothless batter too. TEAM TOOTHLESS LOL**

**Guest1: Thank you so much! I know, I'm so excited! 25 reveiws away from 200! :D**

**texgirl: I cant really give that away, but I can tell you that she'll make an interesting discovery soon...**

* * *

**I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! AMAZING! PURE AMAZING! :D**

**Okay so I'll update Friday-Monday from now on, and I'll be working more on _Dragons Don't Cry_. :)**

**So you guys tell me: Team NightStar or Team Toothless? Who do you think LightStorm should be with? Also Why? :)**

**I'm really craving more Toothless x OC right now, since Ive read all of those in that community. So you guys feel free to use LightStorm in another fanfic or whatever. I JUST WANT MORE LOVEY TOOTHLESS :D:D:D:D:D lol! rofl!**

**Also, got any interesting idea's about my OCs' past? Input would really be useful! :D**

**So, Until next time, STAY AWESOME YOU GUYS!**


	19. Hiccup's Drawing

**HEY GUYS! ITS SATERDAY! WHOS EXCITED!? I AM! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D OKAY, I GET TO BE IN A STORY! OH YEAH! OMG AND U CAN TOOO! Just go to the ****HTTYD 3,000 Fanfic Special**, read it, annd write a reveiw! It's so interesting! :D THis chapie is DeDiCaTeD tO NIGHT FURY GIRL!

**Night Fury Girl: OF COURSE WE CAN BE FRIENDS! OMG WERE GONNA BE IN THE ****HTTYD 3,000 Fanfic Special**! R U AS EXCITED AS I AM?! I WANNA MEET TOOTHLESS SO BAD! HEHEHHEHEHEHEHE! IM FREAKING OUT! YAYA okay... okay *deep breath* I'm calm. so the author is probably gonna make us fight... and I just wanted to say that whatever I say or do... I didnt mean it LOL :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Ya I like Little Lighty name anyway... It's cool :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Okay, So the season finalie in Dragons: Riders of Berk is abot them LOOKING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHTFURIES! I SO HOPE THEY PUT A WHITE NIGHTFURY IN THERE! OH YEAH IM EXCITED RIGHT NOW FOR A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT REASONS! :D:D:D:D:D:D Okay, I'm gonna respond to your reveiws up here today :)**

* * *

**ElmoDaHorse: Yeah I know! that guy is awesome! lol! Yeah... I tried to turn on the adorableness with Dot... Glad to know that it worked :)**

**Ellamina: Yeah, I havent updated Dragons Don't Cry yet... but I will soon just gotta figure out where to begin... lol Don't worry, Astrid and Hiccup have a cute moment in this chapie! :D U R SO AWESOME!**

**sunheart of rushclan: Yeah, now LightStorm just has to figure it out... Thanks for saying that my stories were awesome on ur reveiw to ****HTTYD 3,000 Fanfic Special**! That really made me smile! :D Don't worry... *goes into Buddist made* I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... I am caaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllmmmmm... lol :)

**Hiiloveyou: You know... I think I could make that work. :) *evil grin* brainstorm time! :D as to what she looks like... I'm thinking really long red hair and bright green eyes... might need help on the name... any suggestions? LUV UR ANGER SPELLS BTW :)**

**Guest1: Yeah, Toothless is awesome! :D**

**Ashbringer36: Yeah, I like that idea :) Amazing reveiws btw! :D:D:D:D Really cool story btw! Forgot to reveiw, but I will when I'm not so busy... :D**

**Night Fury Girl: _Your response is up there ^ :)_**

**TorchicLover: YA IK IM SOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Downkittydown: if there is a problem with her character... please tell me... so I can fix it and make the story better... :(**

* * *

**Okay, so I'll update either this monday or next weekend. I might post another Dragons Don't Cry Wed. LUV YALL! :D**

* * *

-_Astrid_-

"HEY! YOU GUYS READY OVER THERE?!"

"Almost! Just a couple more stuff to pack up!" Heather responded from across the valley we had spent the night in. Today we would be flying over one more mountain, then we would fly a long way over the sea with no stops. Meatlug had gotten a better resistance from flying so long, but everyone would agree that she and Fishlegs were slowing us down. I spotted Snotlout talking to Camicazi, who punched him in the face a moment later. The corners of my mouth rose up. Sometimes I thought that girl wasn't much different than me. Heather was helping Ruffnut gather up her weapons. Her mood dragon, Sinistrina, was perched over a rock. In shape and size, she looked like a cross between a Nightmare and a NightFury. Surprisingly beautiful. Right now, her scales were a warm shade of orange. Heather told me that she thought that meant that she was annoyed. I didn't doubt it. Dot was racing circles around her scales, squeaking constantly. I chuckled.

Asher walked up to me. I hadn't seen him in such a long time. My mother and father had split years ago. Mom left Berk, taking Asher with her. My dad was furious for a while until Asher came back. He had a letter. Dad wouldn't let me or Kara read it because we were too young or something. As soon as he read it he threw Asher out, and burned the letter. That night I heard my dad crying. Which surprised me at the time. I had never heard my dad cry. The next morning he started training me and Kara to defend ourselves. That was how I learned how to fight. Before that I was nothing more than...

Hiccup.

I turned to see him sitting down next to Toothless. His eyes were tired, and he was sketching in his book. I saw him glance up at me, then, realizing I was watching him, put the book up. My eyes narrowed. What was he drawing?

Asher looked between me and Hiccup for a second. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"I heard you... um..." Asher pointed to my glasses. Thank the gods. I pushed them up.

"Yeah. I can't take them off anymore." I told him.

"Oh you can't? Thats too bad. They make you look like a-"

I punched him in the arm, cutting him off. He laughed, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"So my wittle sister has a boyfriend?" He pointed to Hiccup, who was sketching in his book again. I glared at Asher.

"Oh, I have an idea. Why don't you shut up?" I asked sweetly but threateningly. Asher doubled over with laughter. I glared.

"Yeah, well, why don't you make me?" He asked. That was probably the biggest mistake he could ever make. I cracked my knuckles. His eyes widened. I tackled my brother, sending him to the ground. I punched him maybe ten times before he was able to roll over, trapping me under him. I bit his hand, then rolled over again where I was able to punch him. In that time Camicazi walked up beside us, pulling me off of him. I wheeled around, raising my fist, but stopped. Asher and I started bursting out laughing at the same time.

"I missed you, bro." I said. He grinned lop-sidedly, then walked off to his dragon, Wrathhowl, holding his bloody nose. I probably shook him up quite a bit. I grinned. Well, everyone was gone now. Camicazi had gone over to pet her dragon, NightStar. Legs was letting Meatlug lick his feet (which was so gross). Kara was petting Stormfly. Heather was still tending to Sinistrina, who was a greenish color now (Happy). SnotLout was getting eaten by Hookfang. The twins were fighting over a... a cabbage? Well, to each their own I guess. I readjusted my glasses. LightStorm was sitting next to Toothless with Dot behind her ear flaps. Hiccup was still sitting bedside Toothless, drawing.

I had an idea. I snaked around the front of the mountain, hiding behind a tree. I circled around, touching LightStorm's ear gently. She looked up at me, then seeing what I was doing, nudged Toothless's ear. They both looked amused. Then, not making a sound, I crept over Toothless. I saw the back of Hiccup's head first, and thought about slapping it. Then I saw what he was drawing. It was... me. My hair was swung over my shoulder. I was carrying my favorite axe in my hands, walking. I was smiling. I even had my new glasses on. The paper around me had a mystical look to it... how did he do that? The drawing was... beautiful. I smiled. Hiccup's head went up. I hid back down behind Toothless. I peeked over. Hiccup was standing up now, looking confused.

"Astrid?" He asked. I grinned, then leapt up over Toothless, tackling Hiccup. "Wha- ahhhh!" He yelped. I pinned him down, him facing the other way so I could pin his arms behind his head. I leaned close.

"I saw that drawing."

"Wha-... what... drawing?" He gasped for air.

"The drawing of me." I got off of him, letting him stand, but still holding his arms behind his back.

"I don't know... what you're-" I let him completely go, then punched him and turned him around, holding him by the neck of his shirt.

"That was for going behind my back."

"Oww." He said sarcastically. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

"That was because it was beautiful." I said. He grinned. I let him go, turning towards the camp, which was staring at us. Literally. Every pair of eyes was turned on us.

"Well?! Are we leaving or not?!" I demanded. Everyone went back to packing up. I saw Asher grinning at me. I made a slitting-throat gesture to him. He laughed, then turned back to Wrathhowl. I turned back around to Hiccup, who was smiling. Toothless looked amused. Dot was squeaking excitedly. LightStorm looked... troubled. I walked over to her and petted her gently. She purred. I wished she could talk. She could tell me what was wrong. Maybe she could anyway. Dot jumped off of her and onto Toothless.

"Hiccup. Come here for a second." I said. He nodded.

Hiccup, LightStorm, and I walked off away from Toothless for a minute. LightStorm looked at me pleadingly, then looked first to Toothless, then to NightStar. I made a confused face. She sighed, hanging her head. Hiccup looked into her eyes, and she looked up guiltily. He then looked to NightStar, then to Toothless, then back to her. His eyes widened. LightStorm drooped her head again.

"Astrid... is it possible... I knew dragons were intelligent, but I never knew they were this complex. Astrid... I think LightStorm has a big problem. I just never knew they could understand us this well, or that they would begin to take on some of our characteristics-"

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded. Hiccup blinked.

"I think LightStorm has some kind of connection to NightStar, probably going way back." He tapped his fingers fast on his other arm, pacing back and forth. "And now she has a connection to Toothless, as she can't decide what to do."

I thought about this for a while while LightSorm walked back over to Toothless.

"When you say connection you mean...?"

"Astrid, I think dragons a capable of much more emotions than we think. I think they could be so much smarter than us, capable or much more things mentally and not just physically."

"HICCUP! Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!"

Hiccup winced, then sighed.

"Astrid... LightStorm likes NightStar."

"So? How is that a problem?" I crossed my arms.

"You didn't let me finish. She likes NightStar... and Toothless."

My eyes widened and I looked over at LightStorm. She nodded.

"So she's... Having trouble deciding which one?" I asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. I knew that they were complex, but I never knew that they were _this_ complex. Maybe it's just NightFuries..." Hiccup trailed off in thought. I was still in processing mode. So... dragons could actually have... _feelings_ for each other? The thought was absurd for a minute, but it was starting to make sense the more I thought about it. LightStorm... oh. Poor girl.

I hadn't had much guy experience myself, but I knew that she was in a tough spot. I didn't know what to tell her. I only knew to get away from Snotlout and to tease Hiccup... and that seemed to be working so far. But... her situation... I knew nothing.

"Hey, guys?! Are we leaving or not?!" A voice yelled. I sighed and hopped on LightStorm.

"Long way to fly, girl. We have plenty of time to think about this in the sky." I told her. I watched Hiccup get on Toothless, and Dot scramble back on LightStorm.

Yep, plenty of time.

I was right and wrong at the same time.


	20. Stormy Skies

**I know my writing has been short lately, and I'm sry. I'll try to make up for it later. I CANNOT BELIEVE Ive MADE IT THIS FAR! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! OMG 216 REVEIWS! I LOVE U GUYS! :) THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: YoloSwagDerp!**

* * *

**YoloSwagDerp: Amazing reveiw! :D:D:D::D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D I LOve U! :D**

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna respond to your reveiws up here I think.**

* * *

**Ellamina: I LOVE U! Yeah... I wanted something to be cute before... this... yeah :) I still cant stop being amazed you've stayed with me this long! :')**

**Night Fury Girl: Thats really cool! I CANT WAIT FOR THE UPDATE!**

**NightFire26: OMG UR BACK! I thought you'd been carried off! (not my words... Gobber) I MISSED UR AWESOMENESS! :D**

**Ashbringer36: Ur welcome for reading da story! :) AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**

**NFLover4Ever: Behold... CHAPTER 20! :) I LOVE UR REVIEWS! :D**

**turtle-sloth-gal: Although teaching dragons to read and write would be interesting... it sounds a little too... human to me. I've never really been impressed with dragons changing into humans and humans changing into dragons... it seems a little whacko to me... and dragons reading and writing seems a little dragonhuman hybrid, which is right up there with the changing forms. Don't get me wrong, I think it would be cool... I just dont see how it would work with this story. THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEW! :D**

**Guest: THANKS SO MUCH :D :') that means a lot.**

**Proud2beMexican: BOOYAAAH :D I LOVE TOOTHLESS TOO! :)**

**ElmoDaHorse: That's interesting to know.. lol :) I LOVE ALL UR REViEWS!**

**Sierra Wood: THANKS! Here ya go! :)**

**CheezMunkey23: UR WELCOME AND THANKS! U MADE UP AN AWESOME NAME!**

**Guest: There are a lot of guests in a row here so I'm going to assume that it's the same person. I like Hicstrid too! And Lightless or ToothStorm whichever u want to call it. :) Thanks for all the reveiws made b guests! it gets a little confusing with them sometimes though lol**

**Hiiloveyou: Thanks! I like Maya! Idk about the dramatic stuff yet but i'll get back to you on that! :)**

**Crystalsun: HERES ur toothess chapter... sort of!**

**texgirl: Okay... thanks for ur reveiw!**

** .jr: THANKS! PLEASE UPDATE SOON :D I LOVE U!**

* * *

**DONT FREAK OUT! LIGHTSTORM IS NOT DEAD! STAND BY! I'll update this saterday or friday... not sure yet! Just bear with me till then! :D**

* * *

_-Toothless_-

Flying was amazing. I loved flying. Unfortunately, I could only fly with Hiccup. It had it's charms of course. I got to spend every moment of flying with my human. I loved to fly with him. The problem was, I also wanted it to be just me and LightStorm sometimes. Flying was a good way for NightFuries to bond. I couldn't do that. I looked over to LightStorm. She wasn't enjoying being in the air for a change. She looked deep in thought. I sighed. Whatever she chose... I just wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to soar. I wanted her to enjoy every minute of her life. I missed her. In a way I couldn't properly understand. I just wanted her to feel... something. Nowadays, she always looked... depressed. Thoughtful. Sad. Not herself. I so wanted her to be herself... and that... that was what was killing her. I flew closer to her, drifting farther and farther away from the group. She looked at me questionably. Astrid and Hiccup started teasing each other... well, more like Astrid was teasing Hiccup. They had it so easy.

::So...:: I trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

::So...:: LightStorm mimicked my thought. She looked like she wanted to say something, then, defeated, she stopped. I sighed.

::You should choose NightStar.:: I said. The thoughts felt like acid in my mind, burning me, boiling my blood. But... ::I just want you to be happy.:: I faced forward do I couldn't see LightStorm's shocked face. I watched the sky, flapping my wings.

::What?:: a thought came from LightStorm.

::Im tired of you looking depressed. You depressed = me depressed.:: I kept my gaze on the horizon. LightStorm was quiet for a long time, thinking. She was getting much better at masking her thoughts.

::But... I- I don't want to choose NightStar.::

The words sunk into my mind. What did that mean? The she... wanted to choose me? I shouldn't get my hopes up. She probably just meant that she hadn't decided yet...

::What?:: I blinked stupidly. She rolled her eyes with those beautiful multicolored eyes, smirking.

::Toothless, I've already chosen-:: She was cut off by a strike of lightning. I looked up. A storm. A very big one. We knew, of course, that there was a storm, as the wind was horrible, but we never expected this. A water spout. (Tornado, Twister... etc) It writhed and shrieked and moaned. Mist surrounded it while it twisted. In a way, the whole thing was beautiful. The way it pulled the water, how torturously it turned. But it was deadly. Almost everything that was beautiful around here was deadly.

I turned back towards LightStorm, but she was gone. I looked all around. No LightStorm.

"Astrid! Are you okay?!" Hiccup was looking down. I looked down too. I spotted the sun-haired girl on the back of... Wrathhowl? Her brother was in front of her. I looked up. But where was... LightStorm. She was fighting. With... I didn't see anyone. But the stance was clear. She was definitely fighting.

A fireball was sent out of nowhere at LightStorm. I knew what that was immediately.

Changewing.

I had dealt with many Changewings before, and this one was no joke. I just didn't understand why it was attacking. Hiccup shifted the gears and angled down while I fought to pull up. LightStorm was up. Why were we going down? I fought the urge to strain against him, and angled down. Things would get done faster if we worked together. So we swooped downward so Hiccup could grab Astrid, then he shifted the gears to up. Finally. I sped as fast as I could to LightStorm's blinding scales. The other dragons came in behind me.

::Toothless, be reasonable about this. You can't just ram into whoever is up there.:: MeatLug's calming voice reached my thoughts, but I didn't listen.

::I say there's a time for thought, and a time for action. This is a time for action.:: A thought came from somewhere I didn't expect. The thought came from NightStar. I blinked. For once, I agreed. This was something that had to be acted on impulse. But Hiccup had a different idea. He shouted to the humans, telling which ones to circle around, which ones to guard, and which ones to attack.

Well, I wasn't going to go by any plan. I was going to kill that thing. And no one was going to stop me.

~~~~~~An Awesome Line~~~~~~

-_LightStorm_-

The invisible force struck again, and again. It didn't stop. Not once. I saw the air shimmer around me once or twice. But I figured that if it wanted to kill me it would have done so by now. It wanted me alive. Why? I had no idea. Dot started squeaking from under my ear flaps.

::Shut up. Do you see that thing?!:: I asked. Dot calmed down a little.

::It's over there! How can you not see that?! It's right there!::

I swung out with my tail and something hard made contact. I blinked once, looking for the source, but saw nothing. The pressure was still there. Why was it still there? I took a wild shot and grabbed at the air with my jaws. I felt something under them and the faintest trickle of blood running down.

All of a sudden something slammed into me.

::There it is! Left!:: Dot yelled. I jerked to the left. I saw the faintest outline of... something. What was that?

Pain. Blinding hot pain tore down my right wing. Then I was falling. A small green shape just above my head fell too. Reality hit me in the face like a flaming meteor.

I was going to die. I flapped frantically upwards, doing all I could to live, just live a few more seconds. It couldn't end now. Not when I was so close.

I had chosen Toothless. I was absolutely certain it was the right choice. I thought about it long enough. But ultimately, when it came down to it, I had chosen Toothless because... well, I didn't understand it. I guessed I would never understand it. Toothless just made me feel so... so... loved I guessed. Was that it? Was I actually in love? I supposed so. Of course, there was always the chance that I was so young and naive to know what love was. But I had never felt this before. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.

It didn't matter now as I plummeted down towards the Earth. It felt so serene. So peaceful. Every second took me farther down.

Who was I? I supposed that I was the dragon that started this mess. I was my own destruction. Not that I could help it. I closed my eyes. I was the dragon that couldn't decide anything. No. That's not true. I decided on Toothless. And now he would never know. The water spout was beside us now. I caught a glimpse of Toothless. He was racing as fast as he could down at me. No. He wouldn't get here in time. My eyes watered, and I saw a tear pull up from my eyes. I blinked in surprise. That wasn't right. Dragons don't cry. They can't. It isn't in our nature. I must be the only dragon in existence that could. I turned so that I could land on my back.

I was a NightFury.

No... that wasn't right.

I was a LightFury. I loved Toothless. I was different. I was being chased. I had befriended a Terror that no one else loved. I looked to him now. He looked at me. His wing was scraped down the side, split in two. He looked to me and nodded, accepting both of our fates. I looked to Toothless. I shook my head. He couldn't reach us in time. I braced myself.

::Im sorry.:: those two simple words made everything pop into perspective.

My name was LightStorm.

And I was going to die.

A thud. A crack. A rush of air leaving my lungs.

I blacked out.


	21. Gods No :(

**this chapter will probably suck and I'm sry. I won't be updating for a while. All my stories are going on hold for a little while :'( my grandfather died last night on a business trip. Car accident :'(. Please have mercy and give me some time :'( I'm really sorry**

* * *

-LightStorm-

I woke up. Blinking once, I looked around. I was on... land? As my eyes adjusted, everything came into focus. Toothless. He was the first thing I saw. I tried to move my wings, but found that they were wrapped in a bundle with some kind of human cloth. I blinked, then shifted upright.

::What happened?:: I asked. Toothless smiled his awkward, cute smile, but it vanished immediately after.

::That dragon tore your wing... along with Dot's... Also you broke your other wing in the fall... But you are fine now. The humans fixed you up. I blew fire over the torn one. Good as new.::

I looked back at my wings, then looked around. We were in a forest.

::Where are we?::

::Im still not sure. When you crashed in the water... We saw it swallow you, and when we went under water... It wasn't water anymore. We found you lying on the ground.::

::So like an... Illusion?::

::Yeah.::

I stood shakily, looking around for Dot. I didn't see him anywhere. In fact, I didn't see anyone here except Toothless.

::Where are the others?:: I asked. Toothless shifted uncomfortably, his ears twitching.

::You kind of thrashed around in your sleep, so they had to move the camp.::

::Then what are you doing here?:: My eyes narrowed. Toothless blinked, surprised.

::I couldn't just leave you here.::

A long pause.

::Oh.:: I looked around again. Something was missing. Something small, green, and annoying. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I could feel it deep within me.

::Toothless... Where's Dot?:: I asked skeptically. Toothless shifted uncomfortably, looking down. He looked up, as if trying to say something, then dropped his head again.

No.

I went into shock. Toothless didn't say anything, but the answer was clear. My mouth hung open. My eyes widened, and I fell over, gasping deeply.

No.

My eyes watered and I blinked.

No.

This couldn't be happening. This was too much. My mind couldn't process it. Dot was dead. He was gone.

No.

He wasn't.

He wasn't.

He couldn't be.

I would find him.

::Toothless, where's camp?:: I asked. He rose, shocked. His head pointed to one direction. I immediately leapt up and ran as fast as I could into the camp. I scattered the tents around, tearing apart everything, looking for Dot. The humans screamed as I tore the camp open. I felt Toothless closing in behind me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I looked for one thing. And one thing only.

The thing that was gone.

::LightStorm stop this!:: I heard Toothless's thoughts stream into my head. I cut him off. I cut everything off.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Dot would come out of the bushes somewhere and jump on my head and ask me a thousand questions. He would ramble on and on, annoying the heck out of me. He would be here. He would be happy and very much alive. He would be alive... I heard Astrid's voice, but paid no attention. My heart was beating out of my chest. Shouts filled my ears, but I didn't really hear them. I heard nothing. I felt nothing.

Something grabbed hold of my leg, and I immediately turned around and roared at whoever was behind me. Toothless. My roar choked, and I fell to the ground. This was not happening. This was too much. It was all too much. I choked again, sobbing. A single tear shed down my scales and dropped off of my snout.

Dragons didn't cry.

But I did.

I felt a pressure all around me, but I didn't pay attention. Then the pressure was under me. I felt weightless for a moment, but I paid no mind.

I heard Astrid and Hiccup's voices fade away. I closed my eyes. Memories flashed before my eyes. Dot fighting a flaming stick, shrieking in terror. Toothless glaring at Dot. Dot scampering around my scales. Him asking a thousand questions all at once. Him listening to my stories and legends, pressing up against his siblings. Dot pressed against the back of my head, fast asleep. Him sharing something with me that he had never told anyone. Dot sleeping against my warm scales, my tail around him. A shared glance as we were falling, falling. Something in his eyes that knew.

He knew that he was going to die.

A sob shrieked out of my mouth and I felt myself being rested on the ground. Something slimy slid over my face and I opened my eyes. It was Toothless's forked tongue. I calmed myself a little. His head appeared beside me and I cuddled up against him. This sounded so sad and defenseless in my head, but... I just needed someone to hold me. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I closed my eyes. Toothless tensed up for a moment, but then relaxed as he curled himself around me, shielding me from outside harm. It felt so... right. So... real. So... Us. But I had no time to think about that. I was mourning. I was dying inside.

And it was all my fault.


	22. Maya

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I will sadly no longer be responding to everyone's reviews :'( I'm so sorry. There are just too many. :( I hate to take this away, but I don't have that much time. :(. I will, however, still respond to who the chapter is donated to. This chapter is dedicated to my (sort of) Beta reader.**

**Ashbringer36: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate all of your help, so this chapteIsis dedicated to you!**

**i appreciate all of your understandings for the family death. :( You all have been so helpful. I would like to make a shoutout to Ellamina, Night Fury Girl, sunheart of rushclan, Angelina, Purple, and again, Ashbringer... WERE ARE ON THE HTTYD FANFIC SPECIAL! :)**

**i have to ask... I have been thinking a lot about how this story has gotten so popular... What made you click on this story? Was it the title? The summary? did someone tell you about it?**

**i will try to respond to you guys individually in PMs**

**okay, enjoy.**

* * *

-_Toothless_-

I couldn't not notice LightStorm snuggled up against me. It was impossible not to feel the warmth of her soft scales or to not hear her soft breathing. She had fallen asleep after a little while and her head was resting on my paws. I couldn't help but feel guilty for this.

Dot's death had made her out-of-control and this was not a reaction I expected. I had never ever seen her this vulnerable. It scared me to see someone so strong break right in front of me. But... considering her life so far, I was surprised that she had made it this long. after all breaking does not mean that we are without strength... we break because we have remained strong for too long...

and that was exactly what LightStorm did. She remained strong for MUCH too long. Watching everyone die around you is not something you can just ignore and something deep within me missed to annoying little thing, too. I sobbed once, but then stopped. LightStorm needed someone around her to stay strong, and I was determined that it would be me.

Dot was dead.

LightStorm's best friend was gone. If only I had reached them in time...

No.

That was not the way to think about things. If you thought about things like that all the time, you would end up killing yourself. I looked down at LightStorm again. When she had gone on her tantrum, I had to carry her away from camp to protect it, and to get her away from all those judging eyes. I couldn't get NightStar's reaction to her out of my head. He had just looked at her strangely, like she had lost her strength. And she had, But who could blame her? She had just lost her best friend. I growled when I heard a stick break. I looked around warily and I felt my ears twitch as something shifted out of the darkness of the forest. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

Zerelth.

::I really am sorry about your friend.:: He said as I growled looking up and preparing to take a defensive position.

:No need for that. I am merely here to talk.:: Zerieth said with a smile on his mouth.

::Get out of here.:: I growled. The big red dragon smirked, swishing his tail in an almost taunting maner.

::Pretty... isn't she?:: Zerelth said as his hungry eyes traveled over Lightstorm's white scales. I growled louder and gently pulled my paws out from under her head, blocking the path for Zerelth. I stood on all fours in a defensive position waiting for the attack.

::What do you want?:: I growled again in a menacing voice now.

::What do I want? I thought the answer was obvious.:: Zerelth said, still smirking. I was about ready to wipe his stupid smirk right off his face. ::I am willing to give you what you seek more than anything.:: Zerelth said as his red eyes glinted. My growling stopped entirely as Zerelth continued ::Her secrets.:: My eyes widened in shock, and I stepped back once. Zerelth smirked.

::Why?:: I asked. ::Why would you do that?::

::Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you were supposed to be clever.:: He taunted. Like this was some kind of Game. Wait... He just thought that it was some kind creepy game. That was what was going on, the attacks, the heading back, the stalker had been following us, as LightStorm had suspected, keeping us on our toes. It all made sense.

::Yes, it's a game, and I am the winning side.:: Zerelth said, still smirking

::That Changewing... It was yours?:: I said as my mind wrapped around the concept.

::Of course. Thank you for letting her escape from your wrath... I heard you were bent on killing her.:: Zerelth said slightly more seriously now.

::I was until-:: I began, but Zerelth cut me off.

::Yes, yes, I know the details. The point is... You can know all of LightStorm's secrets. No more worrying about her past...:: he said in rather sadistic voice.

I growled.

::I don't-:: I began, but again Zerelth cut me off.

::Don't try to deny it.:: Zerelth said as he began circling around. I stayed between him and LightStorm, but Zerelth just continued tuanting me. ::I've seen your dreams, All I want is to speak with her for a few seconds.:: His gleaming red eyes glinted as he said his last word. ::Alone.::

My eyes narrowed, and I growled, returning to my defensive position.

::Do you think I'm stupid?!" I said as I glared at the flaming red dragon. He shifted closer, his tail dragging behind him, igniting several branches which smoldered out almost immediately. LightStorm made a sort of choking noise, and I turned around to check on her. Still crying, Even in her sleep.

::Knowing her past could help you comfort her.:: he said and I had to admit it was tempting but no... I knew what he would do if I agreed.

::Get out of here! You know I won't allow you to get within five feet of her!:: I growled threateningly. Zerelth backed away slowly with a creepy expression on his face. He backed into the darkness, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sighed. I was worried about everything that had had changed in a few short weeks. It didn't feel like weeks. It felt like months, years even. I was ashamed to admit that I was scared. Not for me, but for her... and the journey wasn't even halfway over.

_**~~~~~~~~~An Awesome Line~~~~~~~~~**_

-_Astrid_-

"Astrid, control your dragon!" The shouts faded in my ears, but I couldn't get them out of my head. I closed my eyes, and listened to the camp. Why did I have to loose my glasses? I could have handled it then, I could have calmed her down. It would have been better... for everyone. LightStorm had destroyed the camp, yet Hiccup said it was out of grief... and I believed him, but I couldn't determine that on my own... I could never do anything thoughtful. All I could do was kill stuff with my axe. Hiccup said I was smarter than I thought, but I didn't believe him then. I threw my axe into a tree... and it stuck.

I had been doing this for quite a while. My head was spinning from all the fuzziness. I sighed. Everything was a mess. I was going to get killed by my father when I came back... that is if I get back in the first place. I dropped to the ground, my legs under me. I couldn't see. My vision was better than before I got my glasses. Like they had healed them somehow. Strange things, dragons. It seemed they could do anything. I stood up and walked toward the tree, grabbing it before I could fall, and pulled my axe out. I sighed, looking at the axe.

I needed to find LightStorm, Fast.

I pushed my blonde hair out of my face, annoyed at the growing-out bangs. I needed to cut them again, but I couldn't do it by myself. Not when I couldn't see straight. I could barely see the tree I had thrown my axe in.

It was a sixth sense for me, throwing things, and getting them in the right place. It was easy. What wasn't easy was walking. I walked off back toward where I thought was camp.

I stumbled and fell on a stick, jabbing my side. I winced as I felt a trickle of blood run along my stomach. I could tell it would heal, but it still hurt. I got up shakily and began running before smaking right into someone. I heard a breath hitch and their arms went around me, keeping me from falling. I sighed, because I knew at once who it was. I jerked up suddenly, backing away from Hiccup. I didn't need his help. I could do this on my own... like I had always done.

"Is there something wrong, Astrid?" His cute, nerdy voice rang with concern.

"I'm fine." I jerked away around him and stumbled back to camp. I didn't need his adorableness right now. I stumbled a few times but I kept my feet from slipping out from under me. I heard Hiccup following me, but it didn't matter right then. He managed to catch up to me.

"I'm working on some new frames for you, if LightStorm can make the glass again." He offered. "These frames will be more sturdy and less bendy than Fishleg's old ones."

"That's great." I said simply. "Hey, can you maybe get Heather to cut my bangs? they're getting too long."

"Sure." Hiccup responded

"Thanks." I said back.

We didn't speak after that, but just walked along in silence.

"Astrid... there's something I have to tell-"

He was cut off by a rustle of leaves, and a gasp. A flash of long, dark red hair came into the my line of sight. I stopped in my tracks, looking at what had made the disturbance. It was a girl about my age it looked like. She looked up with startling green eyes, and a few light freckles on her nose. She looked a little like Heather in the face, but this girl... I was ashamed to admit it, but this girl was gorgeous.

She was built quite like me, but she didn't wear anything like I wore. Instead wearing a green short-sleeved shirt that was torn just above the belly button. She wore a short silver skirt with a green belt, and green leggings. Her hair flowed down to about where her shirt ended, woven with threads of silver. She wore silver arm bands on her upper arms, wrappings running down one arm, the other left free. She wore silver boots.

She coughed shakily, glaring at us.

"Who are you?"I demanded. The girl stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Who's wants to know?" She glared.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup supplied. Her expression softened when she looked at him. I glared and almost growled "and this is Astrid."

"I'm Maya." Said the girl.

"Charmed." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms. She did the same, glaring as she glanced at me.

"Nice spikes." she said, and it didn't sound sarcastic.

"Nadder spiked shoulder pads. One touch and you're ill for two days." I said. She glared at me for having such awesome clothing.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Hiccup, rubbing the back of his head. Maya shifted into a stance that I would hold.

"The village." She pointed North-East. "You are new here, aren't you?"

There was a village... here? Where it looked like there was water covering this place? This was all too freaky.

"You could say that." Said Hiccup.

I didn't know this girl, I didn't trust her, and I didn't want another Heather incident. All I knew was to trust my instincts. And my instincts were leading away from this girl.

This wasn't going to be good.


	23. Waking Up

**This part is just an update on the plot before we get to the AWWWWW stuff. Not my best work, but I've been focused on the next chapter, which I think I will up Wednesday-Friday. I think I might get some RuffnutxFishlegs in there, but I'm not sure. Your thoughts? GUESS WHICH STORY IS ON THE SECOND PAGE OF MOST REVEIWS ON HTTYD FANFICS?! AAAAAHHHH I'm so excited! A couple more reviews and my unattainable dream comes true! I am so proud of this story, and I cant wait to post the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to... MysticFrog14!**

**MysticFrog14: HI NEW REVEIWER! Thank you so much! Your review was really inspiring, and I just HAD to dedicate this chapter to you! :D**

**ITS really interesting to know why you guys clicked on this! So it was the summary, title, and picture combined? wow. I guess I just did good on that without knowing it! I . AM. SO. HAPPY! :D you guys are the reason I keep writing! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ellamina I cant believe ur still here! I LOVE YOU LOL! you are that one reviewer who has stayed with me from the beginning, and I will never forget that!**

**I know this is short, but I think the next chapter will be pretty big! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

I was awake. Yet... I wasn't. My eyes were closed, but I was awake. I curled up against something warm and comfortable, but that was the farthest thing from my mind.

This was my fault.

Dot died because of me. I put him in danger by taking him along. I sighed, sobbing a little. A dragon could kill me faster than I could kill a bug in the state I was in now.

I was scared.

I was depressed.

I was weak.

I sighed.

I was weak.

I had let down my wall, exposing my soft insides to the world. I was sure that at least Toothless could see it... but... I didn't care if he saw it.

I could feel his breathing against me. It felt strange... but it was a good strange. It felt right. I cleared my mind of Dot.

Instead I thought of Toothless and his chipped ear. I snickered. I did that. I thought of the mark on his forehead. I supposed that was me. I couldn't be sure. I opened the eye closest to Toothless. As my eyes adjusted to the mid-day sun, I saw him smirking at me. I opened both eyes and lifted my head.

Why was he so focused on me?

::What's wrong?:: I asked.

::You realized you lost your lines, right?:: he looked smug. A shocked look came over my face. Toothless huffed, laughing. His ears rose up in a carefree way, looking... Eatable. I jumped up and tackled him, my teeth ready to bite his other ear.

::Ready to get the other off?:: I taunted. He squirmed, trying to escape.

::No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go, and I'll... uh... take that thing off of your wings for you!::

::Yeah... I'm so convinced.:: I let him go anyway, stepping back a little to let him breathe.

::Okay, turn around. I'm true to my word.:: He didn't look happy. His tone was grudgingly serious.

::No.:: I said. His ears went up in shock.

::No?:: He asked. ::Why not?::

::I don't need to fly.:: I said simply, looking straight at Toothless.

::What do you mean?:: His confused expression could only be described as cute. His head was cocked to the side, his irises huge, but his eyes a little narrow. His ears were up. His tail curled around him as he was sitting up. I looked smug.

::Because you are on the ground.:: Really, how dense could you get? His eyes widened, looking very surprised, not believing what I just said.

::You could fly all you want... and you choose to be... on the ground?::

::Didn't I just say that? Flying is over-rated.:: I said. Toothless blinked, still processing. I sighed. How much clearer can I get? ::_Toothless you dim-wit, I've already chosen you, idiot!_::

A shocked silence from both of us. Yelling from the human camp filled our ears. Calls for LightStorm and Toothless.

::We have to burn his body:: Toothless said as he picked himself up. Melancholy sudden me hit me right in the chest. I didn't want to see this. I never wanted to see the small, lifeless body of Dot. I wanted to remember him alive, healthy and happy. I didn't want to see a lifeless corpse that we would have to set aflame from the inside-out. Toothless nudged me onto standing myself up.

I was scared. But I was glad that Toothless was beside me. Otherwise I... I didn't know what I would do. His concerned eyes helped me move along. To take the next step forward.

And that is what I did.

-_Astrid_-

Maya slung her long red hair over her shoulder, looking like a... well... my dad would kill me if I even _thought_ of that word. I was seething with anger. That girl just... just _shows up_, and Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and even Asher were falling all over her. Just like with Heather.

Hiccup seemed to be the only one who had learned from the experience. Fishlegs was more preserved this time too. The others were brainless boys. Typical. Did girls fall over guys like that? I think not. Well, I wouldn't anyway.

Ruffnut was a different story. Although most of her time was spent beating up her brother, she sometimes spent time with Fishlegs... which I couldn't help but notice. It was strange. Really strange...

Back to Maya.

Yeah... I _really_ didn't trust her.

I sat down next to Hiccup. He was drawing Toothless, taking long, precise strokes with his charcoal.

"Where _is_ Toothless?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think he's with LightStorm."

A long silence passed.

"Oh." I looked over his shoulder at the drawing. All his drawings really were interesting. Most of them were crude, but he always took the time to draw some beautiful ones.

"What do you think of Maya?" He asked.

"I don't trust her. I think this might be another 'Heather' accident." I looked grudgingly at Maya who looked like she was trying to act... sweet or something. It wasn't working on me. I glanced at Hiccup. He wasn't buying it either.

Thank the gods that _someone_ was on my side.

"I don't either." He stated simply, watching her with studying eyes. While he was distracted, I took his book away from him and started flipping through the pages. I needed something to distract me. I squinted with my dull eyesight.

Pictures of the twins fighting, Asher throwing a hammer at a shield, Snoutlout being... Snotlout and butt kissing Camicazi, who paid him no attention, sharpening her sword, Fishlegs with Meatlug, Heather with Sinistrina, Toothless and LightStorm, and me. Lots of pictures of me.

Hiccup tried to grab the book back, but I lifted my axe, and he backed up.

I didn't see any pictures of Hiccup. I handed the book back to him.

"You should really draw yourself in there." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't see myself... hmm... I wonder if LightStorm could make some kind of reflective glass... I mean after she makes your new glasses..." Hiccup trailed off, deep in thought.

I stood up, wiping the grass and twigs off of my butt.

"Come on, we need to burn that poor Terror's body before another animal gets it..." My voice quivered. I really liked that little guy. He was so sweet. "Then we can go to Maya's so called village."


	24. Oh wow Mermaids?

**So this chapter was longer than the last, but still not up to my usual standards. I'M LOSING IT, GUYS :'(. So here you go!**

**This chapter is dedicated to... Ellamina, yet again. lol but she deserves it! **

**Ellamina: I AM YOUR OFFICIAL #1 FAN! :D STAY AWESOME!**

**So how do you guys feel about Ruffnut x Fishlegs? I recently read a story like that and thought... AWWW this is so cute, so yeah. idk.**

**I don't think I'm gonna update again until Fri. or Sat.**

**Also... I just came across this awesome story called Night Island! Check it out if you want! :D**

**Okay... I don't have anything more to say so... HERE YA GO!**

* * *

-_Toothless_-

LightStorm. She was so sad as the days passed on, always in a sort of trance. I managed to snap her out of it and start playing, grabbing her ear flap, and pulling sometimes. I found out that she was ticklish, too. Boy was that useful. Ever since that awkward confession, things settled down, and she tackled me when I least expected it.

It turned out that there _was_ a village. Pretty full if you ask me. About twice the size of Berk's village.

It was great.

Astrid got some new glasses, Hiccup made what he called a Mirror, which reflected stuff, and scared the living hell out of Astrid.

I didn't see Zerelth after that horrible day, and now I was lying in the sun with LightStorm.

I couldn't even remember what we came out here for anymore.

::How are you doing?:: I asked her. She turned her head, flicking her ears in annoyance.

::Fine until you asked.:: She grumbled. I huffed, chuckling. A shiny light caught my attention. It went back and forth on the grass, taunting me. My nose twitched, and I pounced. My head hit something hard, knocking both me, and whatever it was to the ground. I shook my head and looked up. It was LightStorm.

::Uh, are you trying to get my light?:: I asked.

::I saw it first.:: she growled.

::No you didn't.::

::Yes I did.::

::You wanna bet?:: I challenged.

::Bring it on.:: She then plowed onto me, tackling me to the ground. I grabbed her ear, about to rip it off, when her claws caught hold of my _tail_. We both froze in shock. I let go of her ear, and backed up... unfortunately, she still had my tail.

The red flap was off, leaving me bare. My saddle was also gone, as was LightStorm's.

Her multi-colored eyes looked at my tail, looking for the fin that wasn't there. She blinked once, then her ear twitched. I looked down in shame, my eyes glancing up at her every now and then before I closed my eyes. I felt moisture, and my head snapped up to see LightStorm's tongue running up the space where the fin should go. She then abandoned the tail, and lied down beside me, curling up beside me.

This left me astounded. This was not at all how I planned she would react. My worst fear was that she'd roar in my face, then leave, heading for NightStar. But no, she had licked it, as if telling me that it was okay. That she didn't care if I was grounded without Hiccup, that she thought it was unique, even. And now she was lying next to me, curled against my side.

I looked at her blinding white scales. Not one deformation except... wait... where I had put my teeth on her ear... A black scale. A single black scale among the so many whites. Anyone knew what that meant. I gulped.

Would she like it when she woke up? I didn't know. I decided against telling her. It was better for her to find out on her own. Or let Stormfly tell her. I guessed that was the best way for it to work out. She would probably kill me if I told her.

No.

She would torture me, then burn my body from the inside out. I sighed. I didn't want to lose my hide, so I kept my mouth shut.

Now where did that shiny light go?

-_Hiccup_-

I was sitting on top of a ledge, overlooking two NightFuries. This place was about half a mile away from the village.

It was fascinating to watch LightStorm and Toothless. They played and teased much like Astrid did. It was impossible not to notice how human they could be. It was incredible. I sketched a picture of Toothless's surprised expression as LightStorm snuggled against his side. His ears were shot straight up, his eyes wide. I then drew LightStorm snuggled against him. Then I looked up, and noticed Toothless looking at her differently, like terror, as he stared at her ear. I squinted, shifting closer... then I saw it. A black scale. What did that mean?

That she was shedding her white scales... that meant... oh wow. This was new. I would have to put it down in the book. Like Nadders were born green, then they shed their scales when they were ready to... oh. _Oh_ no... So LightStorm was... that was...

I felt a pressure on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Astrid.

"MAYA IS DRIVING ME _INSANE_!" She shrieked, startling the dragons. I was sure the village could hear it from a mile away. "SHE THINKS SHE'S SO SPECIAL... OH LOOK, IM MAYA! I HAVE LONG RED HAIR THAT I USE TO SUDUCE SNOTLOUT! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT, THAT'S LOW!"

"Astrid, calm dow-"

"I AM CALM!" She threw her axe into a tree, then she rose her hand to punch the tree.

"Astrid!"

She relaxed, looking at her hand shakily, then shifting to hold her head with her index finger and thumb.

"I'm sorry. We're leaving. Tomorrow. I'm sick of her bullcrap. It's all the side jabs, and the name calling... I can't take her, she's killing me. We have to leave. You know what? Scratch out leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving today." She started toward LightStorm.

"What? No!" I put myself in front of her. She stopped. "One more night... we need to get packed up. Also, you may want to take a look at this." I pointed to the dragons, who had returned to their normal business. Astrid squinted. "Look at LightStorm's ear."

She squinted more through her glasses.

"A black scale... so?" She didn't seem impressed.

"LightStorm is shedding her baby coat of scales and that means..." I talked slowly. I saw something click into place in Astrid's eyes.

"Oh... _oh_. But... we can't cart around a bunch of eggs that will explode any minute-"

"I know." I interrupted. "But we don't know if NightFuries are hatched like other dragons."

"So... What do we do?"

"I guess nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I don't see how we can stop uh... _yeah_, so we could just leave them alone..." I stammered, scratching the back of my neck.

"Alright... but were still leaving tomorrow... got it?" Astrid pulled her axe out of the tree.

"I'd like to study the island a little more..." I winced as Astrid put her axe to my neck.

"Got it?"

"Yeah." I squeaked. She smiled, then I felt a tug on the neck of my shirt, and a pressure on my cheek. Oh man. I was released, then Astrid ran off to get packed up. I heard a chuckling sound coming from Toothless.

"Oh, shut up, you overgrown lizard. It's not like you're any better." I gestured to LightStorm. He shut up immediately. LightStorm looked smug, getting up, and following after Astrid. Toothless got up and followed her. LightStorm turned around, growling slightly, and Toothless made a sort of whimpering noise. She rolled her eyes, and turned back around. Toothless continued to follow her.

It was amazing how dragons communicated.

I smiled a little.

-_Maya_-

Astrid. I couldn't fool Astrid. She was too smart. I might could fool Hiccup... but I chose not to. I didn't need him. I only needed the others. The other blonde girl, Camicazi, was a hard Nut to crack, too. The others, no, they were easy. Day after Tomorrow, they would be dead. All of them. Every single one.

I smiled.

They didn't know they were slowly suffocating underneath this water. They didn't know that the whole island would be flooded tomorrow night.

Mermaids were hungry creatures, and I didn't feel like keeping them waiting. I had to wait until the moon was just right...

_Tomorrow night_.

All would fall into place. The village would transform, as they always did at the full moon. Mermaids were beautiful creatures, but deadly. Ever so deadly. The only reason that they let me live was so that I could gain the trust of visitors... just long enough to reel them in. My methods never failed. If I failed, I would be eaten myself. I had never lured in a party this big before. The mermaids in question could barely contain themselves. They might even let me go after this. I could leave.

It all would play out tomorrow night.


	25. HICCUP NO!

**I AM SO SORRY! i should have updated sooner but I had a serious case of writers block through LightStorm's POV. :( Im sorry if I may have confused you guys. lightStorm is not ready mentally to have kids... yet. I appreciate names. Especially one that was sent in already. I will not name it, but Iwill definitely use it. :) **

**Dragon's communication is hard to explain. It is hard for them to admit something. Especially LightStorm. Toothless might be an open book, but LightStorm is a mystery. As someone wise told me, every great character must have a weakness. Can anyone guess what Lightstorm's weakness is? Tell me your thoughtI. I really want you take on this. :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to... Iateyourpancakes! **

**Iateyourpancakes: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE MONKEYS! I appreciaenvy your support.**

**stupid auto-correct. It's driving me insane.**

**So, without further adue...**

* * *

-_LightStorm_-

When female NightFuries shed our scales, we reach maturity. When we reach maturity... we have the capability to actually... uh... well... _mate_. We can have mates before then... we just can't... _do_ anything... If you follow my drift. The white is our hatchling coat of scales. The black is our... matured coat. So when Stormfly pointed out that I was shedding... Oh man. I went crazy.

Not literally... more like I was hiding. From Toothless. I know, I have no backbone. I'm weak. I just couldn't... face him. It was too soon. And I wasn't ready for anything like... uh... _that_. No way. Nuh uh.

I was scared. I'll admit it, I was. So far, the only black spot was on my ear. It grew more as the hours passed. But I liked being white. It was my thing. I remembered seeing some female dragons with only SOME of their bodies being black... my mother only had half of her nose black...

Maybe it would stay on my ear.

The point was... I was scared. And uh... who wouldn't be?

::LightStorm?:: Stormfly's thoughts filled my head. I sighed. I always remained close to the village in my hiding. I shifted my wings.

::I'm here.:: I sighed again. Her big, chicken head popped out from behind the rock I was hiding around.

::You can't hide forever, you know.:: she stepped all the way around the rock, reaching back to groom her tail spikes. ::Sooner or later you're going to have to face him... I wouldn't be complaining if I were you...:: Her head swooped back around to look at me with her right eye. I glared at her.

::I just reached maturity and you expect me to-:: I was cut off by more of her words.

::Fine! Okay! I get it! But we have to leave soon. Astrid is getting more and more irritated. Kara is worried about her.:: She rushed. I sighed.

::I know. I just... wouldn't you be a little scared? You _are_ older than I am... in Nadder years anyway.:: Stormfly was thirty. To Nadders, she was adult age, while I was forty-five and just able to pass as adult.

::Yeah, don't rub it in. Just go with it. I consider it a part of life. Everything has to reproduce.:: Her casual use of the words astounded me. I... I just couldn't talk like that. Maybe having Stormfly around was useful after all...

::You're right. It's no big deal. I can just... walk right to him and just talk... Right?:: I shifted my wings, flapping them anxiously. Stormfly snorted.

::Talk? You can be so block-headed.::

I fumed, glaring at her.

::Just kidding around. Loosen your ear flaps, have some Dragonnip.:: She teased, mimicking the human's sayings.

::That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.:: I snorted, getting up. I stretched out my legs, which were a bit sore. I sighed. ::I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like something big has to happen for things to get back to normal... you know?::

::Yeah... BIG things gotta happen...::

::I did _not_ mean it like that. You keep turning an innocent conversation into something not-so-innocent.:: I glared. Her expression turned smug.

::Yeah, and you love me for it. Now lets go.:: She pushed me with her head, forcing me out from behind the rock. I sighed.

::Fine.:: I grudgingly walked in front of her, shaking my ear flaps... only to run straight into Toothless. My eyes widened. ::Once again spying I see.:: I said, covering up my surprise with a glare. He smiled toothlessly and awkwardly. I huffed, laughing a little. His smile faded when he saw my ear. He seemed to stare for a minute, then he snapped out of it.

::We're leaving in ten minutes. We better go.:: Toothless looked over my ears to see if Stormfly was there. I turned too, to find that she was gone. That little- ::We better go.:: Toothless repeated. I glared at the trees, then turned to walk away behind Toothless. I sighed. Why was everything so difficult? Toothless hadn't asked why I was hiding from him... I guessed he knew I needed my space. I still didn't understand Toothless two months after meeting him. It was understandable to him I guessed, why I was hiding. It was complicated. Everything was complicated. I could be mad at Stormfly for leaving me later. Right now? Not a good time. It was awkward.

I sighed.

I just hoped that we could get through this.

-_Astrid_-

"We are leaving! Everyone pack up!" Was the last words I remembered saying before I punched Maya, knocking her out. It felt so good to do that. It felt so good to knock her lights out. She deserved it. She was hiding something... I just knew it. Hiccup didn't approve, but he didn't protest either. Snotlout and Tuffnut protested (Fishlegs had enough sense in him not to interfere), but I soon knocked their lights out too. This was too easy.

"Anyone else want to interfere? No? Good. We're leaving now. I mean NOW people!" I yelled. Camicazi shot me an approving look... was that a smile? The girls approved. Asher seemed put out, but I didn't care.

It all went great until Maya woke up.

-_Maya_-

"_NO_! Please! You can't leave!" I screamed. Astrid gripped the neck of my short shirt.

"Maya." She said sweetly but bitterly at the same time. "Why don't you share with everyone the real reason you want us to stay."

I gritted my teeth, the threw a punch, but it got nowhere near her face, for she deflected it. What kind of training had this chick gone through? She gripped my shirt tighter.

"Astrid ease up a bit... you're choking her." I heard Hiccup say. Astrid glared at him for a minute, then released.

"Please. Please listen. They're keeping me here. I'm a prisoner. I can never leave. Ever. And if you go... They'll kill me." My made my eyes wide and innocent. It was part of the truth. I couldn't leave, yes, but I didn't want to. It was fun. I only had to stall a few minutes longer. The moon would rise. It would be an early moon. It would rise. I could see it peeking over the tree line. I smiled now. They could not escape. Flesh would be torn from bones, corpses devoured. The dragons would be a bit harder, but the humans... Oh they were a delicacy that we almost never had. We were tired of dragon. I wanted Hiccup. Sure, he was small, but the small were always the most... I smiled again, showing fangs this time. The small were always so... delicious. I felt the air start to turn to water around me, could feel my legs fusing together to form one great fin. I could feel the flesh rise from in between my fingers, could feel my nails sharpen themselves to deadly points. My hair rose in midair, as if I was already under water.

The shock on their faces was priceless. I smiled again and lunged for Hiccup's throat.


	26. The Island of the Walking Mermaids

**Keep in mind that this isn't over yet. This part is pretty much all action. I can't write it to save my life. :( I'm sorry if this is a sucky chapter. :/. This chapter is dedicated to... Miles-tails-prowler!**

**Miles-tails-prowler: Thank you for all pod your reviews, and yes. Lol.**

**There was some questions that if Maya bit people or dragons, they would turn into a mermaid, and the answer is absolutely not. Lol. I'm not a big fan of vampires, and I don't like their traits. So you won't see any of that in here.**

**HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

-_Toothless_-

I jumped on the red-headed girl, causing her to drop to the ground, knocked out. I must have hit her hard. Good. Anyone who charged my human like that should die. I knew immediately that something was wrong. There seemed to be more and more water dripping at my feet. The air was getting thin, and the ground changed to muddy sand. This wasn't right. I felt Hiccup get on my back as I looked around. Water rushed in from the side... and I could see... something moving. Fear wasn't normally something that dominated in my veins, but it was there now. It coursed through my blood to the heart, causing it to beat faster than it normally would. I wasn't afraid of drowning... all dragons could breathe under water. I was afraid of what was in it.

LightStorm... I turned around. She was in the air. Safe. Where I needed her to be.

"Hiccup! Get your scrawny butt up here before I come down there and chop your head off!" Astrid yelled, but I heard her voice waver and her eyes... she was afraid. Not for herself.

I pushed my wings up. Down. I managed to get a few feet, but nothing major before I was pushed back down by gravity. My tail. I turned around. It wasn't opening... Hiccup...

::Hiccup! Fix it! Hurry!:: I knew he couldn't hear me, but he got the message. The water... I had no choice but to run. I tried to keep my tail steady for him, tried to run slower, but I had no choice.

::Hold on Hiccup...::

My paws splashed in the water as I ran for both of our lives. A wall of water from the sides of the island was closing in... taking with it... Bloodthirsty mermaids. I knew those things anywhere. One of the enemies of the Nightfury. And we had many. To hear them screech was like nails on a chalkboard to humans. But our defense was better.

Sonar.

I sent out a wave of sound at the wall. It got a few mermaids, but it wasn't enough. I looked up to LightStorm, and she flew closer to the wall, blasting sonar. NightStar was right beside her, doing the same. They... worked well together.

I stopped short. Another wall appeared in front of me. Now was the time for Hiccup to fix the tail.

Now.

I turned around to see Hiccup fumbling with the strap. What was taking him so long? I screeched sonar all around me. Suddenly something grabbed at my side... the red headed mermaid.

-_Maya_-

They did this to me. Those stupid Vikings made me like this... I had lived with the mermaids so long... it was just a part of life. And now I could NEVER leave... might as well get some fun out of it. And I wanted Hiccup. He was so close... his blood was special. I was sure. Positive, really. He had some noble blood. The other mermaids talked about how some humans tasted better than others. It depended on if they had a kind heart. And I was sure about Hiccup. It was a shame, really, but I was curious.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I turned. You can only stay around someone so long before their traits rub off on you. Personality mostly. I knew I couldn't fight it any longer. Something had changed within me, but I no longer cared. I wanted this now. I let the demon within me take over as I swam, curving my body accordingly to the current.

I scratched Toothless's side as I swam for Hiccup he was about waist-deep in water now, so it was going to be so easy for me to get to him. Almost too easy.

Then I heard a sound so repulsive and horrible it made me scream, giving away my position. I lowered myself back into the water as Hiccup turned around a minute, just to get back to work on the tail.

It was only a matter of time. I would get him.

I would.

-_LightStorm_-

Sonar was not enough. I fought myself with the realization that Toothless was down there, I, up here. I didn't like it. In fact, I hated it. I hated it so greatly that something in my chest was tearing itself apart.

"LightStorm..." Astrid's terrified voice scared me. "Down girl." Down... Down with Toothless. Astrid and Hiccup. Me and Toothless. In all my life, nothing had been more perfect. But now it was going go away. I wasnt going to loose anyone else. If I did... I'd loose myself.

What better way to leave this world than with the ones you love? My heart yearned to see Dot. My grandmother, my parents... They all sacrificed so much, and gained so little.

But I also wanted to live my life a little longer. Grow old, the way my grandmother did. I wanted to grow old with Toothless, though.

Toothless, who was grounded now. Who needed my help.

I angled myself down, dive-bombing the mermaids, sounding sonar while I did. I turned a sideways flip, turning myself back over so I could focus on getting to Toothless. The traitor, Maya the mermaid, dived into the water. The walls of water were getting ever closer, threatening to crash on us. Luckily, they moved slower than I thought they would.

::Get out of here, Lightstorm!:: Toothless focused on holding his tail straight. ::Go now!::

::No, Toothless. We're in this together. This is my fault. I'm staying with you, now.:: I held his gaze, our last few moments in a world of water. Astrid jumped on Toothless's tail, helping Hiccup pry the tail open. Toothless glared at me.

::You are a stubborn, abusive, reckless, and immature dragoness who will absolutely refuse to listen.:: Toothless held my gaze as I held his. ::That is only a few reasons why I will never leave your side.::

My heart swelled and saddened.

*Snap*

Hiccup and Astrid snapped the prosthetic back into place. We would make it. We would be safe.

That was when a red-headed mermaid just _had_ to shoot out of the water, grabbing Hiccup, and plunging down again.

No.

Toothless shot into the water. I didn't follow. If I did, Astrid would drown. This was the most terrifying moment of my life. I waited. It seemed like forever that I waited. Toothless would be back, I was sure. I was sure that Toothless wouldn't leave me... Would he?

A dark black shape burst out of the water, flapping it's wings.

Toothless.

Hiccup was safe. Toothless was safe.

I flapped my wings up as hard as I could, blasting my sonar in all directions. The walls were closing in.

I was afraid.

I flapped frantically, rising higher next to Toothless.

I felt a chill on my tail, but I didn't stop for anything.

Only the Gods could help us now.

I heard the screeching of furious mermaids as we escaped. I turned to see them devouring something. One of their own.

We escaped the walls of water crashing in on each other, the splash.

Toothless and I left the Island of the Walking Mermaids, our friends just in tow.

Little did we know that the worst was yet to come.


	27. The Chase

**Oh gods. This is probably the most embarrassing chapter I have ever written. I was blushing all through the last part. I refuse to write any thing uh... detailed. Oh I hate that my friends might read this. Just suggesting what I suggested makes me uncomfortable, but what I already wrote was heading in that direction. This isn't as detailed as I would like it to be, but I had to tell you guys quickly.**

**dakotablue: This chapter is dedicated to you! Your review was so inspiring, I just had to! :) **

**I am so sorry this was so late. :( I Hate that I kept you guys waiting for a whole week. :( but I have exams, tests, and I have to bring my grades up, so all writing will go to a standstill, and wont pick back up until this Summer. :( I hate to do this, but until then, I have some stories for you guys to read if you get bored.**

**Of Teens and Dares**

**Defiance**

**Okay, before you guys leave this after u read, Id love an insight on why you guys like this. It would be amazing to know what you guys are thinking when you read this.**

**Thats about it. Okay, see you guys later!**

* * *

-_Astrid_-

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I closed my eyes, my hair swishing around me. I could barely feel the glasses on my nose, or the dragon under me. I knew only one thing. This was becoming a danger to the other riders. Hiccup stated this a little while after we reached land.

They had to go home.

This was becoming way too out of hand, and... I hated to admit this, but it was almost like we were carrying around dead weight. There was not enough food to continue with them. We needed to travel light. We were maybe a little more than halfway there, so we needed to be careful. I didn't want any of them to leave, but we had no choice. A group this big... wouldn't work. There just wasn't enough supplies for everyone. We could get food, but other things were needed too.

Most of them would go home, but Hiccup and I each picked one other person that we wanted by our sides.

I picked my brother, Asher.

He was a good traveling companion. Not to mention, his dragon, Wrathhowl, was pretty cool. They would help greatly against attacks.

Hiccup chose (and this angered me quite a bit) Camicazi.

He argued that she was almost as good a fighter as I was, and could get out of almost any sticky situation. The bad side was... she was extremely full of herself.

Hiccup didn't mind, but I did. That girl... she got on my nerves. Not overwhelmingly so, but still.

I closed my eyes, delaying how I would tell everyone this. I jumped off of LightStorm, petting her snout. She purred, always so understanding.

"So? The thing you wanted to talk to us about is...?" The whole group, spare Hiccup, was here, gathered in front of me. I sighed. Better to get this over with.

"Well..."

-_LightStorm_-

I turned to leave as Astrid started her speech. She would be okay. She was a strong girl. Physically and mentally. I rubbed my now fully shedded ear against a tree. The new scales were itchy. The black had also started along my left tail fin. I wasn't surprised at this. Scales shed in patches, not all at once. Strangely enough, Toothless's human collected each of my discarded scales. He would follow me around all day, picking them up. What he was doing with them, I didn't know.

The awkwardness between me and Toothless was completely gone. It was silly, how awkward it had been. The place we had landed in was very, very cold. Extremely cold, and it would get worse the farther up we got. Everything was practically covered in ice, and it was only the dragons who kept the humans alive, that and their winters were about like this. I looked around and noticed that Hiccup was following me. It wasn't new, but it bothered me all the same. I sighed, then walked on, looking longingly at the sky. The desire to fly was almost overwhelming, but no. Toothless wasn't flying... so I wasn't flying. It was fine, really.

I walked on, sniffing around for Toothless. I caught his scent almost immediately. Inhaling deeply, I walked in a new direction, picking up the speed. Hiccup stumbled to keep up, as he was picking up all of the white scales. I rolled my eyes and went back for him., picking him up with my teeth and putting him on my back. He looked surprised. Really surprised. I didn't give this a second thought, and pulled my wings to my back as to make my movements more streamlined.

I inhaled the scent again, letting it fill my thoughts and seep into my actions. I sprang forward and Hiccup nearly fell off of my back.

My irises narrowed to slits as I ran. Toothless's scent smelled a bit like Hiccup, a little earthy, minty, and strangely enough, clean... well as far as vikings could be clean, but he also smelled like every Nightfury did. The sweetest smelling flower that ever could exist. He also had the added bit of honey smell that only he possessed. It was an amazing scent. And it only belonged to him.

I reached back with my nose, straightening Hiccup from falling over. He grabbed my harness, holding on for dear life. All was well until he shifted the harness up, which meant... well... fly up. My irises became wide. I couldn't fly if Toothless couldn't fly. I refused to do it. I flapped up once, but then fell back down as I raced past the trees. I felt Hiccup tense a little, but relax as he got the message.

We jumped out of the trees into a clearing. I turned around, realizing that all the white scales were cleaned off of my left tailfin. Hiccup left to go back and pick up the scales. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care what that boy was doing with my discarded white scales, as they were discarded for a reason, but it got me thinking he was doing something fishy... Not the good kind, but the bad kind that you couldn't eat. Like uh... eels! Ugh those things were nasty.

I still smelled Toothless. He had been here not too long ago. My ear flaps rose as I sniffed along the trail. My nose bumped into something, and I saw a large black wing covered over the body, looking very much like a large volcanic rock. A red tailfin became visible, and I knew I found my target. I backed off, as Toothless was still sleeping. He took long, deep breaths. I shrunk down in the long, waving grass, readying myself for a pounce.

My irises narrowed to slits once again, focusing on my prey that was slightly bigger than me. I pounced, jumping into the air, just as Toothless did, except from a weird angle. So when we both pounced, Toothless had the upper hand. We crashed onto the ground, myself on the bottom for lack of weight and strength.

::So that was your idea of sneaking up on me?:: Toothless asked smugly. I glared, my irises widening again.

::That was just a warm up.:: I grumbled.

::Oh, I'm so sure.:: Toothless got off of me just as I jumped up, this time tackling him.

::That was the real thing.:: I said smugly. Toothless pushed me off easily, rolling his eyes. I cursed myself silently, for strength is not my strong suit. Speed, agility, and accuracy would always be what I was good at. So I decided that maybe I should use that. So this time, I didn't charge head on. I took off into the edge of the forest again, hiding myself from view.

Toothless sighed, but followed after me, his irises narrowing slightly. I jumped into a tree, my ear flap getting a case of the twitches. My tail hung down behind me. He entered the forest in plain sight on the ground. A perfect attack plan... almost too perfect. My eyes narrowed, and I hopped onto a different branch of a different tree. Toothless looked around warily before jumping up into another tree. I looked above Toothless. A dead branch. Perfect.

I sent out a blast of aqua fire at the branch, causing it to break. Toothless jumped down at the last second, distracted. That was when I pounced.

I crashed onto him and tackled him. We rolled tails over heads, and I ended up on bottom once again. I heard Hiccup's huff of laughter. Toothless looked at me smugly. I glared at him. Before he could make another move, I wrapped my tail around his, and he froze. For dragons, that was a bold move. It is about the equivalent to a human hug, but this was closer, more significant. More like a kiss. I hated comparing those, but the significance was about like it, but in the physical it was more like a hug.

While he was distracted, I pushed my weight to the side, tucking my wings in and rolling out from under him, taking my tail with me. Hiccup then walked out from behind a bush. I turned my head to the side. He never intervened.

He walked you to us, moving us to side by side. I blinked. He took all the equipment of of Toothless' tail, then dragged his tailfin over mine. I didn't mind, but what was he doing? He stood back a moment, and I turned around. I froze in shock. My left tailfin had turned completely black from the lack of my white scales. The worst part was that Toothless' tail was over mine, so where his left tailfin should be, there was a perfect copy of it. My left tailfin. What was Hiccup saying? That I... was Toothless' left tailfin? No. Hiccup was, and always would be. Then what was I? I noticed Toothless' missing ear... the same ear was black on me. This was all too strange. Hiccup pulled out something from his bag I didn't realize he was carrying earlier. It was. Oh my gods... this was where my missing scales went. Hiccup had made a new tailfin completely coated in my white scales. They ran along in rows, highly resembling my pattern of scales. My eyes widened, and I looked to Toothless. His expression was as shocked as mine was. We turned back to see Hiccup attaching the tailfin to Toothless. My expression was still priceless.

"Toothless. Please don't kill this one like you did the last one that was made like this. I can adjust it to where you can fly on your own, or with me. And it's made out of LightStorm's scales, so I don't think she would want you trashing it. This is for you." Hiccup then flipped a switch on the new tailfin. Toothless jumped around, unused to this new thing on his tail. He jumped one more time, and it snapped into place. He wiggled it back and forth, testing it. His irises narrowed to slits as he looked to Hiccup, then to me. My irises were the same as his. No words were spoken as we looked into each other's eyes. They didn't need to be. I didn't know how much time I had left. This could be it... I wasn't sure. My instincts screamed at me, telling me to do the unthinkable. My eyes narrowed. This was crazy. Why did Hiccup have to go and... I took off into the air, my instincts taking over completely. This was new to me. So new. I heard Toothless' even strides of his wings in the air.

And so it began.

The chase.


	28. Stutters

**So... I guess you figured out by now that I cant possibly stay away from this story for long, even if it means making bad grades :/. Besides, I love you guys too much! :)**

**Ace reaper: GREAT REVIEW! stating my flaws is as good as stating my strengths, sometimes. I have no idea a what a mood setting is... Mind filling me in?**

**So the latest I will update is probably a month, a week at the earliest. Thanks to all you people who commented on My Annoyances with Gender Swaps and Dragon Transformations. :) I love you, Ellamina! :D not one of my stories has gone without a review from you! Not to mention your reviews are so inspiring!**

**For anyone that likes Maximum Ride, me and my friend are making a fan-made movie about it. We're even making a script and holding auditions for the characters! I have wardrobe duty. Good thing it's mostly a t-shirt, Jeans movie. If I actually had to dress someone up in nice clothes, I would die. Lol. just in case you're wondering, I'm playing Ella :).**

* * *

-_Astrid_-

"Hiccup! What the heck did you do?!" I screamed. He backed into a tree, wincing and panicking a little when he saw me. He needed to be. I was outraged. I closed my eyes, counting to three. I spoke as calmly as I could, but you could still hear the fury through my gritted teeth.

"You told me to send our friends away, and I did, which was probably the hardest thing I have ever endured. Then you send both of our dragons away, and now we have nowhere to go, and no way to get there!" My voice rose as I spoke, Hiccup wincing with every word.

It took me a while to find him, as this was the biggest island I'd ever been on, but ooh I found him. And boy was he going to pay.

We were in a field much like the one we'd found LightStorm in. It was still Summer, but nearing Fall. It pained me to think of when Winter would get here. We'd have to find whatever we were looking for fast.

I face-palmed.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking? We have enough to worry about as it is, and we don't need to go carting around a bunch of eggs." Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but I imitated a mouth shutting with my hand right in front of his face. "No. You don't get to talk until I say so. You keep your mouth shut." I raised my fist to challenge him, but he stayed quiet, wincing at the fist. I sighed and sat down.

"Why did we even come out here in the first place? It's dangerous, there is little food, and it's freezing. Such a charmed life." I sighed again, fighting myself to keep calm. I didn't say anything for a few minutes. I turned around, sighing a little.

"You can speak now." Four words were all I said, hoping he would have something useful to say. I heard his metal leg approach, and then felt the prescience of him sitting down next to me.

"I think we came to find the rest of the NightFuries." Hiccup said, looking off into the trees. I closed my eyes.

"What's the point? We have LightStorm and Toothless... even Nightstar, so why do we need to find the rest?"

Hiccup thought for a moment.

"You know, I don't really know, but Toothless and LightStorm seem to know where they're going. We just have to trust them." Hiccup smiled half-heartedly. I sighed.

"How do we even know they're coming back?" I asked. Hiccup looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"We don't."

I closed my eyes. Hiccup was two inches taller than me now. It was strange. He had been shorter than me for two years, and for him to suddenly shoot up was insane. I guessed I had counted on him to be shorter than me forever. For him to hold that place. I should have known. Hiccup was still a guy, as much as he didn't seem like the rest. Technically, he was. But it felt like that wasn't the right word to describe him. Tuffnut was a guy. Snotlout was a guy. Hiccup didn't seem like either of them. There wasn't a word for Hiccup... well, except Hiccup. The problem was that he was hurting right now. We both were. Our dragons were the most important things in our lives. And I wanted to make that better.

I punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that-" He was cut off by my hand dragging the neck of his shirt towards me. Then he was completely silenced by my kiss. I surprised myself as much as I surprised him. This one was different. It wasn't the peck and run, which was usually my strategy. This one was a full on, sweet, kiss. My eyes snapped open, astounded. I ended it almost immediately, surprised. Hiccup's eyes widened, clearly as surprised as I was. I blinked. He blinked.

"Uh... um... uh... I have to go um... use the outhouse..." Oh great. Now I was the one stuttering.

I ran into the forest, closing my eyes and leaning against a tree. That was different. Scary different. Good different. I slowed my breathing. That was... good. I put my fingers to my lips, holding my mouth. That was very good. I looked around the tree to see Hiccup staring off into space. I quickly came back around the tree.

Whoa. No, it wasn't good. I had just ruined the whole balance of things. Now I wouldn't even be able to look at him without stuttering. I punched the tree, then winced as splinters dug into my knuckles and poured down my hands. I didn't give this a second thought.

It was ironic how that worked. Hiccup was the stutterer before we left. The journey was nearing its end... well, I hoped, and now I was in the shoes he had been in. If I was stuttering... I could only imagine how much Hiccup would be.

-_Zelreth_-

Zerelth watched the two humans carefully. Where were their dragons? He and a few of his team had escaped the Island of the Walking Mermaids, but not without paying the price. Three were left besides him. Three. Out of sixty. It had taken forever to get out of there. They got held up by the mermaids devouring most of their army. Zerelth sighed. He would take what he could get. It was evenly matched, and he might as well fight fair against the three Nighfuries and a Serpent.

Zerelth growled in frustration. They would be back. Later sometime. He didn't know when. His red irises narrowed to slits.

But they would be back, and if there was one thing Zerelth knew, he would be ready for them.

His ears twitched, and he looked around with narrowed eyes. Something white caught his eye, and his irises narrowed even more. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to catch the thing's scent. It was smart. It stayed downwind. Zerelth stayed deathly still, readying himself for an attack. Never-the-less, he was caught by surprise as something white jumped out of the bushes to his right, pinning him to the ground.

He looked up in fear, for he knew this had to be LightStorm. He looked into the LightFury's eyes, searching for compassion. He found none. But wait... LightStorm didn't have sky blue eyes. Zerelth reeled in shock.

::Sky.:: He thought breathlessly as he said the first part of the color of her eyes.. The white dragon's expression remained emotionless, but she flicked her tail in annoyance.

::Yes. That is my name. Care to tell me why you are in _Nightfury mating grounds_?::


	29. Awkwardness

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 29: Awkwardness**

**Author's Note****: Hey guys... so I received my first flame... Kinda put me down, then I thought about how many good reviews I've gotten, and it put me back on my feet... That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. So a special thanks to...**

**Meh Sista: Thank you so much for all of your support. Love u sis. Can always count on you to help me through hard times. :)**

**Also big thanks to the person who sent that review. Congrats! You made someone feel bad about them self with only a few words. :/ and I'm not going to start a fight if thats what you want. *sigh* I wish all people would be nice to each other. No wars, no drama... Just peace.**

* * *

-_Camicazi_-

Awkwardness. That was the main component in this conversation. In fact, who said we even had a conversation. We hadn't talked to each other that much before. Asher had just decided to come with us after he heard Astrid's name. But she was with Hiccup at who-knows-where. So there was silence as we sat around and poked the fire. I struggled for words to say, but I just sighed, breaking a little of the silence.

"So..." He said. "You wanna talk about something?" He asked. I shrugged. Everything about this was awkward. Even the dragons were still. I patted Nightstar, who purred. Asher started to whistle, startling me. He started sharpening his axe. I closed my eyes, listening to the metal scrape across metal.

"Nice axe." My eyes were still closed, but I could actually _hear_ the healthy ring in it's tone After all, I took good care of my broadswords, and I knew when weapons were in good shape or needed to be replaced. I opened my eyes to see Asher arch an eyebrow, but nod shortly after. I sighed again.

"What do you think Astrid and Hiccup are doing?" I asked. Asher actually looked up this time, really grinning. I felt heat rise to my face as I blushed. "Oh."

He laughed.

"All I know is my sister can handle herself, and I don't think that little Hiccup will try anything. Period."

I huffed one short small laugh and pulled back away from the fire, acting a little offended. Asher frowned.

"Did I say something?"

"No it's just... you called Hiccup little... I must be minuscule." I put my hands on my hips, glaring, but secretly smiling.

Asher ran over to me.

"No! I mean, you are er... Not tall... but- what I mean to say- is uh..." He stuttered. I laughed.

"I get it. Besides, I like being small. Makes me a great burglar." I smirked. I figured I was about an inch shorter than Astrid, making Asher a whole ten inches taller than me. He was pretty tall, yet still not quite that of an adult. I was fourteen, he was sixteen. I was a year younger than Hiccup, but the same age as Astrid.

Asher grinned an awkward, crooked smile, and I laughed.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so awkward after all. Maybe we could even be friends.

-_Astrid_-

I gasped as I plunged into the icy cold water of the creek. I didn't know it was going to be this cold. I opened my eyes under the water to see a big fish swim past me. The underwater world was a calm, cold place where I could actually think. I barely kicked my legs to stay in the same place. I smiled as I saw a blueish multi-colored fish swim out from the rocks below. I reached out to touch the creature, ignoring the cold, icy water of the creek. I was glad I didn't have the weight of my spiked skirt on. Or my shoulder pads... Or... well, anything for that matter. Yep, that's right. I'm not so stupid as to leave my clothes on in the icy water. I knew that when I got out, I would get hypothermia from the cold clothes and have to take them off anyway, but this time with nothing to put on.

Suddenly there was a growing pressure in my lungs, and I knew I needed air. I rushed myself to the top, chest heaving. I sneezed involuntarily.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's voice rang out through the trees. I screamed, instinctively putting an arm over my chest as I rushed to the side of the creek, which, thankfully, was higher than the water. Only my head could be seen. I grabbed onto a tree root.

"Astrid!" Hiccup's panicked voice told me he thought I was in trouble. Sweet, but not the problem. I heard the clank of a metal leg falling and I knew he had tripped or something. Birds flew up out of the trees.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Are you?!" I heard him pick himself back up and rush into my line of sight.

"HICCUP STOP RIGHT THERE!" I screamed. Confusion washed onto his face as he stopped in his tracks. My eyes flitted to the place where my clothes were hidden. I sighed. "I swear, if you come any closer I will chop off your head with a dull knife and bury it where not even a Whispering Death will be able to find it. You understand?" I struggled to keep my voice calm.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked curiously. He knew me long enough to know that I wouldn't hurt him enough to actually cause severe pain. I growled as he took a step closer.

"I'm um..." I refused to admit that I was naked, so I chose the next worst thing. "I'm bleeding." I said.

"Oh my gods where?!" Hiccup took another step forward, his eyes widened in worry. I threw water at him to get him to back up.

"Down _there_, you idiot!" I growled. I saw heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed.

"Oh. That explains a lot." He backed up another step.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I screamed. Panic showed in his eyes.

"Er... Nothing! I can um... Imagine that you want some.. er... privacy." Hiccup backed up again, tripping over a stick.

"Well you imagined right!" I yelled, fire in my eyes. Hiccup jumped up, running immediately into the trees. Well, I didn't exactly tell a lie... I closed my eyes, releasing a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Then, making sure that he was gone, I ran to the tree where I had hidden my clothes.

I dressed quickly. The outside air was frigid and I wished that Lightstorm was with me now. I missed her. It made me wonder where she could possibly be...


	30. Enemies Emerge

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 30: Enemies Emerge**

_**Author's Note: **_**I am sad to say that I won't be updating as often as I used to. Thanks to you guys for helping me through the flame, and for recognizing that I could delete them. **

**xXSlyXNightfuryXx: Thanks so much for your review. Yours, along with some others, helped me out of this time. Thanks again.**

**None of anyone else's reviews were offensive it was just this guest with a name as a cuss word, which I don't feel like naming at the moment. You guys have all been Gems. Love y'all!**

* * *

-_Zerelth_-

Sky the Lightfury took me to the guard patrol, where I was now surrounded by a species which I thought were almost extinct.

::Should we kill him?::

::What is he doing here?::

::What kind of species is he?::

Those were the questions that the NightFuries asked among themselves. I shifted my wings irritably. Suddenly Sky spoke up, finally addressing me.

"What business do you have here, Fiery One?" Her speech was ancient, as if she had lived as old as time. Her thought pattern (accent) was one I had never heard before. There were millions of scars all over her body, and I immediately guessed they were from combat. Her eyes were piercing, her expression almost bored. The NightFuries went silent when they heard her speak. I could immediately tell that she was a higher-up.

::I am looking for two specific Nightfuries, by the name of Lightstorm and Toothless. LightStorm, the female, has all white scales, multi-colored eyes, and a mark in the shape of another Nightfury on her head. The male, Toothless, is black and has a missing tailfin, so he has to use a prosthetic to fly. He also has a mark almost identical to Lightstorm's. Have you seen them?:: I narrowed my irises to splits. Sky's eyes narrowed, irises narrowed as well.

::Yes, I have heard these names and seen their wings, but you must have outdated information. LightStorm has now shedded her white scales into black... or... well, some of them. I imagine that they left today, finally, after fourteen moons.:: Sky didn't look smug, she didn't look like she was above everyone else. The way she held herself was casual, but a little ancient. Her wings were longer, and she was clearly not as agile as Lightstorm, but she still looked fast... maybe even faster. There was this air about her that was just radiating power. She was the most powerful looking Nightfury I'd ever seen, and there was something about her that made me want to run away screaming. Wait... LightStorm had shed her scales? That meant that I was too late. My eyes widened in shock. This was the first time that I had ever failed on a goal. Yes, little Lightstorm was the biggest challenge that I had ever encountered. Yet that was no excuse. She was supposed to be an easy win, just like all the others. She had proven herself to be unattainable. My eyes narrowed. While I admired that... if she was unattainable, she wasn't useful to me. In fact, she was harmful. She might spread the word about me, causing my cover to be blown. If my cover was blown, the gods would wreck even more havoc on me than they already had... Their rules were stupid. So I would have to kill her and Toothless... Maybe they would even kill me in the process. I hoped to the ends of time that they would. I guessed that was too much to ask for, though. I'd start with Lightstorm and Toothless, then I'd kill everyone that ever laid eyes on me. It would be a tricky process, but I knew I could do it. After all, I could never die.

::Ahem... Also, there is one more thing,:: Sky said, ::I'd like to know what business you have with Toothless... he _is_ my brother...::

-_Camicazi_-

::See anything yet?!:: I yelled. Hiccup was riding behind me on Nightstar. He shook his head. I was feeling less and less comfortable with him around me. He respectfully held onto my shoulders instead of my waist, kept a good distance away from me, but that could change with a swerve, dip, or flip. Astrid was riding behind Asher on Wrathhowl. She glared over at me, and I knew that she knew. I had always kind of liked Hiccup. I would defend him when I visited Berk, when bullies like Snotlout tried to hit him. Fishlegs used to be his friend too. Hiccup had such a strange outlook on the world, and I immediately loved it. It fascinated me. It was only later, when he turned ten, when he got sarcastic. I liked that too, but I didn't like the reason for it.

He used to be my best friend.

I could only visit a month at a time, at the most, so I couldn't see him often. Especially not that fall where he changed everything. I wish I had been there. He would have told me about Toothless... wouldn't he?

Asher looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled. He grinned. The awkwardness lessened greatly. In the last week, me and Asher became friends. Surprisingly quickly. I thankfully had lessened my boasting since childhood, and I think that helped. We were now good friends. I laughed to myself. There was this one incident where he fell in the creek, and I tried to get him out of the mud, but I managed to get stuck in it too. So we both ended up waist deep in mud, me chest deep, holding each other while laughing our heads off like retarded Terrors. It had been so much fun.

Astrid had been slightly more on edge than usual, but she was fine now. Hiccup and Astrid had sort of done their own thing while me and Asher goofed off.

We all finally got tired of waiting, so now we were looking for the two Nightfuries. We hade looked all over the west part of the island with no results, and now we were getting to the east. Still no results so far. I sighed. Well, we would find them, because I was obviously great at finding things and getting out of tight places. Ah, I just boasted again... Oh well. I patted NightStar and he purred. I smiled. NightStar was a lovey-type dragon, even if he almost never showed it.

"What's that?!" I heard Astrid yell. She pointed towards the horizon. I looked straight ahead and saw two things rise above the trees. One black and one white...

Oh gods... That was them. It had to be them.


	31. Precious Things

**The Legend of the Lightfury**

**Chapter 31: Precious Things**

_**Author's Note:**_**THIS CHAPTER IS SO IMPORTANT eep! I can't even start to express how excited I am! I love you guys that have reviewed so far. So at the end of this chapter, I'm going to need some names. Six to be exact. Please send in some ideas?**

**So less reviews for last chapter, but that's okay, right... U guys still love me? Lol.**

**Ellamina: I really need to stop Dedicating chapters to you, but I can't. you're just so inspirational with every review. :) thanks so much!**

**So I need six names. Shouldn't be too hard to come up with. :) you'll know why in a minute.**

* * *

-_Lightstorm_-

I have only one thing to say about the Chase. He caught me. It took awhile, of course, as Toothless was no match for me in speed. We made surprising new friends, and maybe found a few long lost siblings. The rest of the Nightfuries didn't like me at first. I couldn't blame them. I sold them out a long time ago... well, I myself didn't, but Nightstar did. I was with him at the time, so naturally I was pegged as evil. I can only say one thing about dragons; We don't forget. We can forgive, though. That was the one thing that saved my hide, along with Sky. Sky was amazing. They say that she was blessed by the gods.

Yeah, Dragons have religions. NightFury religion isn't the same as other dragon's religions. We have two major gods. The Goddess of Night, Dusk, and the God of Lightning, Bolt. These two were mates, and er... made the first Nightfury, which was as old as time. You know the legend. Sky was said to be blessed by Dusk and Bolt, giving her more power than any of us could imagine. I dont understand it myself, so I don't expect that you guys will. I won't go into detail about the minor gods. They hardly matter to Nightfuries.

Sky is exactly two hundred years older than Toothless. Not many live that long. Never shed a white scale into black in her life. She is completely a Lightfury. Male NightFuries shed their scales a few days after they're struck, unlike females, who go with white scales until they've found their eternal mate. I highly doubted Sky would find hers. After three hundred years of waiting... It just wasn't going to happen. Most females found their mates around their twenties, but didn't er... produce young until their thirties.

That was why I thought I'd never find mine, so I stuck with Nightstar. But he wasn't a big part of my life anymore. He used to be my best friend. But... It hurt me to say this, but he wasn't good for me. Bad things happened when he was around me... sometimes good, but mostly bad. Which leads me to why I shed my scales for only Toothless. Which is why I was proud of the eggs that we both carried under our ear flaps. Yep, that's right! I am a proud mother of seven little Nightfury eggs. Did you expect that? I hope so, 'cause it happened! It is also the only eggs I will ever be laying again, so if anything happens to these, I'm toast.

I felt bad for leaving Astrid, though. I missed her. Toothless missed Hiccup as well. I wish we wouldn't have left like that, but it wasn't something I could... er... control. My senses were a little dull at that moment. So we were going back to them. Right now.

Actually, we had already left. We flew above the trees, side by side. I didn't make any loops, tricks or stunts. Straight line means balance. Balance means safety. Safety means no cracking of the precious small amount of eggs that I had. Normally, females had up to thirty eggs, but that was the only eggs that they would ever have. I would have no more than seven in my entire life. I wouldn't risk them for the world. Bad timing, right? My eyes narrowed as I caught sight of two dragons heading toward us... and fast.

::It's okay.:: Toothless said soothingly. ::It's just Nightstar and Wrathhowl. They won't hurt them if they don't want torture and a slow death wish.::

I calmed down a bit. My senses had heightened to an extreme. I was absolutely skittish and protective as heck. My ears flew up in curiosity. They came closer with every flap, finally hovering in front of us.

::I see you two finally got a cave.:: Wrathhowl joked. Laughter rang in Toothless's eyes while rage flared in mine. I about tackled him then and there, but then I saw Astrid. She was sitting on Wrathhowl's back behind the tall one, Asher. She immediately jumped to my back, knowing I'd catch her. She hugged the back of my neck and I purred. Her hands started coming to my ear flaps, and I gave a low growl. Toothless looked over at me and shook his head. Hiccup was already on his back, clicking his new tail into place while flipping a switch. I had learned how to flip that switch on and off myself, just in case something happened. Toothless couldn't reach it himself, though.

Hiccup cautiously touched Toothless's back ear flaps, and Toothless gave a sort of warning growl. Hiccup hesitated for a moment, then pulled one of the flaps back. His eyes widened in shock. He leaned forward to touch them, but Toothless growled louder than before.

::Sorry, Hiccup, but not in the air.:: Hiccup seemed to understand, putting the flap back in place. Astrid was watching with wide eyes as she and Hiccup shared a look, almost as if they had telepathy themselves. Astrid touched my ear flaps cautiously, pulling it up as well.

I held three eggs while Toothless held four. I did expect more than this, and I was a little disappointed. How many eggs a female holds respect respect from other females. While thirty is the average, the most is about fifty. The problem with those is that they die off too easily. Though mine would be stronger than those, I still kept thinking that I should have had more. That something was wrong with me. But you know you've had all you will have when you reach the runt. One egg was smaller than the rest, but it also had the most beautiful shell. I happened to be the runt in my Dove. My mother had forty eggs. But... I was the only one who got away...

NightStar only nodded, looking like he was deep in thought. I took this as a good sign.

I felt my ear flaps go back into place, and I immediately angled to where Toothless and I left in the first place. The ride was slow. No one talked. Heck, no one even thought. There was a feeling in my gut that I couldn't shake. Something was coming. Something evil. Something dark. Something that had gone insane.

I growled to myself.

I realized my main ears were twitching. Then Wrathhowl spoke in a whispered thought pattern to Toothless, who was about in the same state as I was.

::Instincts:: was all Toothless said. I heard him give a low growl, chilling me to my bones. I had never heard that growl before. We landed safely, but the feeling didn't go away. My back ear flaps pressed hard, making my scales rock hard, covering the eggs completely and safely. Sixty percent of Nightfury eggs die before they are hatched by other dragons smashing them. I was NOT about to put them in danger for anything. That would not happen to any one of my eggs. I would make sure of it.

-_Zerelth_-

My eyes narrowed as I watched two important dragons.

Eggs.

I nearly staggered back in surprise. Astrid pulled off Lightstorm's back flap to get yet another look at then. They weren't big, but Nightfury eggs usually weren't. She was twitchy. She was skittish. She was protective. The most I had ever seen a female Nightfury. Oh gods, she was protective. And I would have to kill _that_? I sighed. Oh well. It would be hard, but I could do it.

After all, I did kill Sky.


	32. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time. :'( there are two problems. Both are very bad, and I feel awful about it.**

**1. The Legend of the Lightfury has been Plagiarized. It was reposted as another name, on another site. Just look up UniqueStar12 on Google, click on the first link, then scroll through their stories, and you'll find one Labled "LightFury". Youll see what I'm talking about. **

**2. I dropped my phone in the pool, losing all my progress for the next chapter. I am so sorry for thisinconvenience, and I swear itwon't happen again.**

**I feel awful and I hope you'll understand. :'( **

**I don't know when I update again, but I promise I will return.**


	33. The Final Battle

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who are taking the time to read this long-winded story. **

**UniqueStar12's account was taken down from that site not long ago, and I would like to thank you guys so much for that support.**

**I will be starting a HTTYD/Tangled/Brave/ROTG crossover from Mereda's POV shortly after I finish this story. I just need a clever title like I did with this one...**

**Oh and by the way... have you guys seen the HTTYD2 pics...? Hiccup looks...*ahem* really good. Lol**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and there will only be two more chapters after this one. I hope I didn'tdisappoint. I'm so nervous as to how this chapter goes through withyou guys. I hope I pulled this off to your liking.**

* * *

-_Lightstorm_-

Something still didn't feel right. Something was very wrong. My ears twitched and my irises were to the smallest sliver they could go. I was on the watch out. For good reason too. Nothing or no one was going to hurt the seven tiny miracles that I would adore for the rest of my life.

::You sure you want first shift?:: Toothless's concerned eyes stared into mine, and I relaxed a bit. I thanked Dusk every time I got a chance that I had Toothless with me. He had a calming effect on me, and it made me loosen up for a bit.

::Yeah, I'm sure.::

Toothless nodded, then looked down adoringly at the small amount of miracles that we had. His irises were widened to the fullest extent, giving them adoring looks. It still looked like he couldn't get used to the fact that they were there. These beautiful things that we created were here, and what's more, we made them. My irises widened lovingly as I watched the eight dragons that I knew I couldn't live without. Toothless and I curled tighter around our miracles, protecting them on both sides, each covering a wing over the side, closing them in a protective bubble. I knew that Toothless could easily leave me on my own to take care of the eggs, which is really what most males do, but he never looked like he wanted me to do this by myself, or said anything about it. I guessed this was a two-dragon deal... and I liked it that way. Toothless looked back at me lovingly before resting his head and falling into the abyss.

I watched him for a moment before returning to my original pose, watching around me warily. I watched Astrid and Hiccup with much amusement. See, what was happening was Hiccup was sleeping under a tree. Every so often, he would start to talk in his sleep, murmuring small things that no one could understand, which would wake Astrid up, who was about six trees away with at least three feet in between each. She would trudge over to Hiccup, punch him awake, and go back to her sleeping place. This happened so often that Astrid just gave up and gathered her stuff in a haze and plopped down to sleep right beside Hiccup as to be able to punch him right when it started happening.

He didn't talk again after that.

I laughed in a huff and turned to watch something else.

Camicazi was looking longingly at Hiccup and Astrid. I didn't quite understand what she wanted. I wasn't sure if she wanted Hiccup, or just what they had. I decided on the latter.

Asher was asleep... wait... no, he had one eye open and was watching Camicazi.

I snorted. Humans were oblivious to their feelings... of course, I was the one to talk.

I looked back to Hiccup and Astrid. Their hands had found each other in their sleep, and though I found this amusing, I found it quite adorable too.

All of a sudden, a twig snapped. I immediately growled, waking Toothless up. He looked at me questionably, then came another discreet sound of a stick snapping. He growled as well at this one, and I knew that the feeling was back. The feeling of being watched. Two red eyes shown out of the darkness, and fear tinged my mind. Fear for the small beings that hadn't began to form a consciousness yet. A growl came out of the trees, and I got up immediately, making sure that I didn't crush the eggs. I thrust out my wings on either side of me, crouching in a defensive position. My wings flashed in the moonlight, and I saw the eyes wince a bit. I heard a low growl from Toothless as he came to stand beside me.

A second pair of eyes opened after the first, and I started to growl. The humans had woken up to see what was going on, and I felt the hand of Astrid on my nose, and my eyes flitted once to see Hiccup already on Toothless. I turned back and saw a third pair of eyes open. I growled louder, oblivious to Astrid climbing on my back, and to Wrathhowl and Nightstar taking the defensive position with their humans.

One more pair of eyes joined the first three, and I knew that we were in trouble. The question was, why didn't they attack?

::Surround them.:: A single command rang out from the dark shadows. Three dragons came into the moonlight, and started walking around us. I felt Toothless, Nightstar, and Wrathhowl drift away from me, making sure they couldn't get a clear line of what we were protecting. I stayed in front of the first dragon, glaring at his bloodshot eyes with a hatred unknown to many things. All I knew was that I hated that dragon with all the strength that I could muster, all the wind in my wings, and all the fire in my eyes put together. And I knew, I _knew_, _exactly_ who it was.

Zerelth.

Wind started blowing from a far off direction, and distant thunder rang in my ears. A realization dawned in my eyes. Lightning. Another distant rumble sounded. I prayed to Bolt a thousand times that he would send the storm this way, if to only ensure the safety of the eggs. Once they hatched... no living thing could hurt them physically for at least a year, for the lightning would be fresh in their blood, and they could electrify whoever they wanted to a crisp with only one touch. Nightfuries in particular were the only dragon immune to the lightning touch... well, besides the Skrill, but that wasn't the point.

::Miss me, little Lightstorm?:: Zerelth stepped out of the darkness. Hate flashed in my eyes once again. I only growled in return. Toothless's low rumbling growl that followed soon after this was almost like thunder in my ears. I looked into Zerelth's eyes and found no ounce of sanity in the depth. Pure rage and insanity dominated in those eyes, and fury filled mine. My left ear twitched as I heard thunder sound from still so far away. One word filled my mind.

Stall.

::I haven't seen you in a while. How's life?:: I growled. Toothless's rumbling stopped at this, a bit surprised that I was communicating. Zerelth's fire that consumed his body turned from black to red at this.

::Not well, not well at all I'm afraid. You see, I did have a huge Flock to come after you with, but at that tricky island, what was it... the one with the mermaids... yes there, that's where I lost maybe thirty good fighting dragons. You seem to be a little trickier than I once assumed.:: Zerelth's insane mind spoke for him in quite a menacing thought pattern. ::I also seemed to hit a... small bump with your friend... ah... what was her name? Sky. Yes, but that situation was easily taken care of.:: An evil glint shone in his thoughts, and I instantly became suspicious. Toothless's growl actually rose.

::What did you do to Sky?:: A growl rose in my throat as Toothless's heightened to a peak. Another evil glint shone through and my growl heightened up a level.

::She was quite easy, really. All I had to do was take her by surprise. Then she went down _so_ easy.:: Zerelth's deadly insane grin burned into my heart and I had to keep myself from charging after him then and there. Pure terror of what he had just said burned into my heart and soul as the loudest roar that I had ever heard filled my ears. A shudder rang through me as I realized that it was Toothless.

::Stop! It's what he wants!:: I growled at the maniac dragon in front of me. Toothless didn't stray from his spot protecting the eggs, but his growl was to the highest point that he had. Zerelth smirked. The thunder was closer now, and a slight rainfall fell down upon us.

::You know,:: Zerelth's eyes flicked to behind me and I growled louder. ::It would be a shame if those precious eggs of yours were to... crack.:: His eyes filled with a smug knowing and I growled.

::_Over. My. Dead. Body_.:: A dangerous flash went through my eyes and Zerelth's smug look faded into a flash of fear. I had him. He quickly re-constructed his face.

::I might reconsider... on one condition.:: The rainfall became heavier and I could no longer see Zerelth's expression. I flicked my tail in a dangerous fashion. The fear that had dominated my veins was long gone now.

::You don't need to. If you even come_ near_ them, I will tear you limb from limb and you will never see the sweet light of day again.:: I knew that this was the most protective feeling that I had felt in my life, and it didn't leave my veins. My senses were at their highest point, my vision flared, and I could suddenly see through the rain. Zerelth's face was a picture of pure confidence.

::You see, _Lightstorm_, in all my two thousand nine hundred eighty one years, I have never once been defeated, and I doubt any dragon of your size and gender can.::

::You're wrong.:: Lightning flashed in my eyes about a mile away. ::I _can_, and I _will_ kill you.:: Another flash and an ear splitting boom. It was almost here.

::You talk huge for someone so small... I wonder... would you like to find out?:: Zerelth's face was the smuggest I'd ever seen it. Lightning flashed again, lighting up the night sky. Instincts took over for me, and I no longer had control of what I was doing. So I did the thing I had wanted to do since the day I met the creep. I tackled him to the ground, and by the sounds of things behind me, that set off a fighting Frenzy. I didnt stay on top long, and, knowing I was about to be pulled under, I jumped to all fours. I'd like to say I did some serious damage, but Zerelth was completely unhurt. A growl rose from deep within my throat. Zerelth's flame hadn't hurt me, but it left a bad tingling sensation on my scales. I hated it. It was while he was getting up when I made my second attack. I scraped my fully extended claws across his evil face just as he made a swipe at Astrid, which I narrowly escaped. Astrid yelped as I suddenly jerked away.

Lightning flashed yet again less than a mile from here. It was here.

:Bolt, please, please don't fail me now.: I prayed silently. I charged the evil dragon in front of me, but instead of trying to attack, like he expected, I flew right over him, turning around and slamming into him from behind, pushing him toward the danger that I knew would happen any minute now.

He turned to face me, then, before I could move tackled me to the ground, raising a claw that I knew I couldn't escape if he struck. Blood streamed down the side of the burning dragon's face, seeping down onto the grass, which burned a bit before dissolving.

::End of the line, Lightstorm.:: He snickered. ::And you actually believed that you had a chance.:: He prepared to strike. I struggled to move, but I couldn't under the sheer weight of someone three times bigger than me.

So this was it. Death. Something that I thought would come many times before. I had narrowly escaped all those times, but this time, I knew that, if uninterrupted, the claws would strike home.

I would die.

And he would kill all the little miracles that I loved with every single bit of my heart. Melancholy hit me like a ton of bricks.

Toothless would die.

We all would.

And it was all my fault.

Just as he brought his claw down, some other force tackled him off me onto the ground, fighting him.

_Nightstar._

Zerelth easily threw him off, then, before I could even get up, he struck exactly where I would have been struck.

Right to the heart.

No.

Oh gods.

Oh Dusk.

No.

The light faded from Nightstar's eyes faster than I could blink. Shock washed over my body, filling to the heart.

Nightstar was dead.

::_NO_!:: I couldnt believe it. Blinded by hatred and shock, I started towards Zerelth, but someone got there first.

Toothless.

Hiccup clinging to his back, Toothless tackled Zerelth faster than I could blink. He shot two plasma blasts of light blue fire at his face, opening the wound I had made further. I flew as fast as I could to the pair, but I was too late. Toothless pushed Zerelth to the eggs just as a bright flash erupted from the sky, striking one of the eggs. The runt, I realized. A green blast shot out from the egg, shattering it in half, and the wave that erupted from it made everyone close to it shoot into the air. I covered a wing around Astrid just as I was thrust backwards, knocking me to the ground, electrifying me a bit. My wings were shock proof, so I knew Astrid was okay.

I shot up immediately to see where Zerelth went, but my attention was diverted to the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It was blinding to the eye, electricity bouncing off of its beautiful new scales. It opened it's eyes, revealing one blue eye and one green. It let out a little chirping sound, and I drifted towards the creature that the lightning had given birth to. It's gaze rested upon me, and it chirped happily through the pouring rain. My heart swelled as I drifted closer. It started flapping its wings a bit, then it stood up on it's four beautiful legs. Our gazes were locked, and I felt all other thoughts slip away from me as it took a tiny step toward me, stumbling a bit. A small huff escaped my chest as I laughed. It took another step, then, getting the hang of it, walked toward me faster until it was scampering. Once it was right in front of me, looking at me with huge eyes, I leaned down to sniff it as it sniffed me. It chirped again, satisfied, then snuggled up against my scales. My heart was bursting with love.

Dot.

Her name would be Dot. How did I know it was a she? Green/Blue eyes were a female trait, and it had been passed from my mother's mother to my mother, to me, and finally to her. This was new and good and... _new_. I knew right then that it was the best feeling I had ever had. Dot snuggled up closer to me. I sent her a loving look. Astrid tugged on my saddle, and that was enough to send me back into reality. I glanced around hurriedly before picking Dot up with my teeth very gently and guiding her to get under my back ear flaps.

Toothless and Hiccup were standing around the eggs, still guarding them. That meant something was wrong. I flew over to him, landing right next to him.

::Status update.:: I commanded, just like we had fought together for years.

::The small blonde girl that rode NightStar is fine. She's riding with the tall blonde that looks like your human. They're somewhere else, regrouping. NightStar's body was taken by the lightning shortly after the green shock wave. The last I saw Zerelth, he was lying unconscious just after the wave. I have no idea where he is now.:: Toothless chattered in an orderly fashion. A pang of emotion hit me as NightStar's name was mentioned, but I slowly pulled it together.

::Injuries?:: I asked, fighting to keep calm. I focused myself on the small form of Dot inside the space in my ear flaps.

::Zerelth gave me a good scratch, but it's hardly worth mentioning. The small blonde is fairly burned, and has large emotional wounds. The tall one has a big scratch across his face, and he has covered up his left eye. I think Astrid's glasses fell off, but I can't tell. She might not need them anymore. I think her eyesight has... healed from looking through the glass you made. Wrathhowl has only a few scratches, otherwise he is fine... and... there's one more thing-:: Toothless was cut off abruptly by a bloodcurdling roar, and my eyes widened. This wasn't over. I looked to the eggs, then counted them promptly. One, two three, four, five, then I counted Dot... That made six. Six. SIX?! WHERE THE HECK WAS THE SEVENTH?! I looked to Toothless abruptly, fire in my eyes. He gave a melancholy sigh, then shook his head.

Then I picked Astrid off of my back with my teeth and put her on Toothless's back behind Hiccup. I did the same with Dot, who had actually fallen asleep during the time we were talking, but let Toothless gaze in her beauty first.

::Her name is Dot.:: I said, short, and to the point. Toothless just gazed at her with the most loving expression I had ever seen him make. I put her in the back of his ear flaps. ::Guard them.:: My eyes flitted over my family.

My family. The beings that I just could never do without anymore. From Hiccup, to the eggs, to Astrid, to Dot, then finally to Toothless. I gazed into his eyes.

::All of them.::

::What are you doing?:: The first question he asked me since all of this crazy stuff started happening.

::Something that I should have done when I first met Zerelth.:: I raised my wings, preparing to take off.

::I can't let you go alone.:: Toothless's ears went back in annoyance. Lightning flashed overhead. A second storm wave was coming. Toothless looked up, then put Astrid back on my back, closing his ear flaps tight. ::We're all going. And if Astrid and Hiccup could speak dragonese, I'm sure they would agree.::

::Now isn't this sweet?:: A highly injured thought pattern reached my ears, and I turned to the sound. . ::I'm tired of sweet.:: The sight of him was like seeing Surt (a fire demon from the fiery depths of the deepest caves). His eyes had turned yellowish around the iris, his body ragged and his wings torn. The sight of him was like something from your worst nightmares, with his sharp, bloody teeth jutting out from his jaws. But what really got to you were his eyes. His irises were narrowed to slits, curved in the creepiest way I had ever seen. He was truly a monster.

I immediately charged towards the face of death itself, and sank my teeth into it's neck. It tried to shake me off, but I wouldn't let go.

::That was for stalking me.:: I sank my teeth deeper as he struggled, choking in shock.

::That was for Nightstar.:: My teeth sank even deeper. He stopped struggling.

::And this is for the seventh egg.:: I twisted my jaw, snapping his neck. Blood dripped down my jaw, and I stared in shock at what I had just done.

_Zerelth was dead_.


	34. Freedom

**Oh my gosh... I can't believe this is over. Its over. Omg... I... I'm actually crying right now. This is my last chapter... I'm not sure if Ishould do the epilogue... This has been a fantastic journey to share with you guys and this last chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope that you have seen my story- _our_ story progress and get better, and I love all of you that have been with me every step of the way. Ellamina... There are not words that can describe my gratitude towards you. You have been with me through thick and thin, strong and weak, happy and sad, and I absolutely love you for that. **

**I hope you guys will check out the new story I'm working on when I put it up. It's, like I said before, a Big Four story, if you don't know what that is here is what I'll do.**

**Im going to take out Merida from Brave, Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, Repunzel from Tangled, and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, and put them in a story together. The main character is Merida, and the twist is that all four of them are going to Hogwarts, from Harry Potter. I'm really excited for this new story, and I'll be posting the first chapter on here as well as starting a new story for it. Unfortunately, I will be unbelievably busy this summer, and I hope I can get enough done.**

**Im sorry if this next chapter was rushed :(.**

* * *

-_Lightstorm_-

I was free. A heavy weight lifted off my chest. I had blood pouring down my face, and I absolutely refused to let Dot see me like this. The rain kept pouring down as Zerelth's flames shriveled up for the first time. The rain seemed to melt his body away after that, as if the flames were his protection. The blood dripping off of my face seemed to melt too, and next thing I knew, all of his remnants were completely gone, seeping into the ground. I shivered. So different from Nightfury death.

Nightstar's death hit me straight in the face, and I hung my head. There's something about growing up with someone that makes them a part of your family almost. I closed my eyes, then opened them again to see the next lightning bolt hit two of the eggs. My eyes widened in shock. When the same bolt hits two eggs, the result is two dragons that look almost exactly alike, with almost the same personality. Then came the shock wave. On one side was a light blue and on the other side it was sort of a greenish color. That was unusual. My eyes widened as I covered Astrid with a wing and was thrown back a few feet. I gathered Astrid back up to rush to see the new beings. Toothless beat me there, but nevertheless, my gaze fell upon two beautiful hatchlings. Both white, but one was shedding almost immediately. The boy hatchlings shed their white scales usually right after hatching. One girl, one boy. Ironic. They looked up as I gazed at them lovingly. The one shedding opened his eyes, and they were a few shades darker than Toothless's own eyes, green. The other one had... Sky blue eyes. Sky. Nightstar. So this is what happened to their energy.

When a Nightfury dies, their energy dissolves into the air to be used by another lightning strike. This one got a double-dose. I looked to Toothless, pretty sure I had lost my lines. He stared at them, then at me, nodding. We both had the same thought.

Sky and Nightstar.

These seemed like fitting names for each of them. Sky, the one with the blue eyes, looked up to Toothless in an almost curious way. She took a step, stumbling a bit, then squawked at him. He lowered his head, letting her sniff of him. She immediately took the chance and scampered up his head, where she saw Dot, and immediately the two sniffed each other, then Dot tackled Sky, boldly stating her dominance even though she was the smaller hatchling. I huffed, laughing. Nightstar calmly watched the both of them. I lowered my own head for him to sniff me, but he did the same as his sister and scampered up my head. I rolled my eyes. Troublemakers.

Astrid went to touch Nightstar, and was rewarded with a bunch of slimy scales coming off of him. I huffed. Male shedding at first was completely slimy because they shed right after they hatch. Their little wings were useless at this point, so they couldn't fly, but they could definately scamper.

The sky darkened, and I knew that another lightning bolt was coming. Dot jumped over to my head, and both her and Nightstar hid under my flaps as I prepared Astrid for the shock wave.

The lightning struck, and this shocked Dot into scampering up my head to see which of her siblings she had gained. This one took it's time coming out of its shell, but when it did, it took my breath away to see its eyes. Toothless's eyes. Exactly. It's scales were shedding as well, and when the mini Toothless took a step forward, he didn't stumble and roll like the rest. He actually walked gracefully on the first try, holding himself like he was the most important thing in the world. Dot jumped off of my head and landed right on the new hatchling, quickly, once again, boldly stating her obvious dominance. The new hatchling was a lot bigger than her, almost by half, yet he seemed to understand that she was top dog in this world. Sky and Nightstar went to join them, and they all had some kind of sniffing fest. I could immediately tell that the new hatchling would be the 'tall and dark' type when he got older. Toothless heard my thoughts, and thought up a name. It was actually quite clever really. His name was Shade.

Two lightning strikes later, I had all my family hatched into the world. The fifth one was shy, but she was bright, and once she got used to everyone, she was as open as the rest. Her eyes were a bright green, almost yellow. We named her Lux.

The sixth was the loudest of all. After his lightning strike, the shock wave and the thunder that came after was unbelievable. So his name was obvious. Thunder. His eyes were a teal color, and he was a bit... Bold.

Although I was happy for my new family, my heart yearned for one more. I sighed, closing my eyes, then opening them once more to see all of my little hatchlings climbing all over Toothless and Hiccup, jumping all over them and pulling their ears. I huffed again, then Astrid jumped off of me to go play with the little buggers.

And there they were again. My family. All of them, right there, right now. I sat there, smiling an awkward grin and watching all of them. Dot took notice of me, then, she sat down beside me to imitate exactly what I was doing. She looked back at me to see if she was doing it right, then, proudly put her own spin on it. She sat up, bold and proud, already becoming the strong leader that I knew she would be. Unlike me, she had that obvious spark. She had that light. She had that bold prowess that I could never get just right. Hers was natural. Mine was learned. It hit me right there. I hadn't killed Zerelth. She did. Her shock wave, without her knowing it, had weakened him. She had killed him already. I just laid the final blow. She had killed the unkillable. My eyes widened in respect. I would take care of her. I would make sure she wouldn't go through the hell that I did. And from the moment I saw her take those first steps, I knew she was something special. I knew she was something that I could never add up to, already. She was a true legend.

I wasn't the Lightfury.

I wasn't anything special.

I was just something used to create the true legend.

And as she looked back again at me, and I looked in those multicolored eyes that were so like mine, I knew that she was it.

Dot, my baby, was The Legend of the Lightfury.

And I would do whatever it took to protect not only her, but my family, the nine souls that I couldn't live without. Even the humans that I had detested before I met Toothless.

This was all that I had ever wanted, and it was something that I could _never_ give up. This was... my family. I knew who I was, who I had come to be, and who I would become. I would live a long time, but I wouldn't see the people that I loved die around me. My heartache was over. I would mourn who I would lose, and like all dragons knew, humans would die long before their dragons did, but their legacy would live on. Actually, sometimes, humans lived just as long as their dragons did.

I knew, right then, that I would live a good life.

And as I looked at Dot once again, that my family would too.

I cried one single tear, closing my eyes.

It couldn't get any better than this.


	35. MY NEW STORY

**Hi guys! I love you all so much. :') your reviews made me cry from happiness. I cannot find words to describe how much gratitude I feel towards you guys. From Ellamina, who has been with me from the very beggining, to those who have just now joined the party... I love you. You inspire me. You give me sense that can only be felt by reading a great review. I will not forget our wonderful journey and your outstanding commitment.**

**So... I'm going to keep talking a little long cuz I'm almost to 3,000 words... doo do do... *whistles Pink Panther*. AAAAAANNNNDDD The duck walked up to the lemonaid stand and he said to the man running the stand: "HEY! Bum Bom Bum. Got any grapes?"**

**3,001!**

**So here is the first chapter, just like I promised. erida's thick accent won't be so thick in the dialogue, and if you guys are wondering where Repunzel and Jack Frost are, they will make an appearance in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. I also don't have a name for this story yet, and I need one desperately.**

**PLEASE PEOPLE HELP ME OUT WITH A NAME, I BEG OF THEE. lol yeah. so... I guess here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Unsatisfied_

"Mum! Just leave meh hair _alone_." I whined, groaning. Mom would always try her hardest to tame the fiery locks that made up my hair.

"Merida. Ye know ye need te look yer best for the sorting! We have to figure out how ye will wear yer hair." The queen said persistently. I groaned. "Lets try something new! Let's see if we can braid it. It's certainly long enough."

With a flick of her wand, mom actually made my hair into a neat yet carefree braid down the side. Other than a few stray hairs poking out, it didn't pull my scalp, and it didn't feel too orderly for my taste. For once, my mother got something right. I ran to look in the mirror, my bare feet slapping the stone floor in a hurry. I stared at myself. My hair was still a bit wild on the top, but the bottom was pulled away from my face. The little curl on my forehead was sticking out, just the way I liked it. I... loved it.

"Mum... How did ye do that?" I ran my fingers over the simple braid.

"Just a flick of the wand, dear. Ye can practice when we get yer wand!" She flicked her wand again, and my hair was back to the tangled mass it was before. I grinned. I couldn't wait to get my wand. "Just remember, no magic around yer father. He doesn't believe in it." Mom gave me a knowing look, then walked out of my room.

"Mum?" I called after her. Her head appeared from the side of the door frame, making me giggle.

"Yes?"

"When do I go to Diagon Alley?" I asked excitedly.

"First thing in the morning, dear." She smiled. "Remember, yer father thinks we're going for a two-day camping trip. Don't tip him off, okay?" She came over to the side of my bed and patted it, gesturing for me to get under the covers.

"Okay, mum." I giggled, jumping on the bed once before mom pulled me down and tickled me to the point where I was hiding under the covers. She smiled warmly, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Merida. I love you." She blew out the candle beside my bed before turning to walk out the door.

"Mum?"

"What is it now, ye wee lass?" she sighed, walking back over to my bed.

"Will Hiccup be coming too?" I asked hopefully. We used to play together all the time when we were little, when he would come to visit from the lowlands. Now we would be going to the same school. He was a year older than me, but he was smaller, and I enjoyed teasing him about it. Mom chuckled.

"Yes, Hiccup will be comin' with us. He'll be givin' us a ride to Diagon Alley... or, rather, you. I'll be goin' to get yer... present from Hiccup's father while you two find yer way around. I hear the caretaker for Hogwarts will be showing a few new students around to get their things, you can just join them. Remember to act lady-like." Mom smiled. I almost jumped up in excitement. Dad and Hiccup's father had a signed contract years ago way before either of us were born, and they had been war buddies ever since, so naturally Hiccup and I would be friends as well.

"Now can I go to bed ye little devil?" Mom asked. I giggled.

"Yes, Mum." I smiled real big for her, pretending to act innocent.

"You two keep yourselves out of trouble now, ye hear? We don't want another... '_incident_' like last time do we?" She asked accusingly. I smiled mischievously. Hiccup and I had gotten into a bit of trouble last time he came over. Well, it wasn't really our faults. We just kinda stumbled onto a Nadder nest, and... well... you can probably figure out the rest.

"I'll keep Hiccup out of trouble, mum." I smiled. She chuckled.

"I'm sure you will. Goodnight my dear." She smiled, walking out the door and blowing out the last candle. I smiled in anticipation for the day to come. I wondered what Hiccup was going to bring. We each brought a gift for each other every time we met up.

Last time he brought me a drawing of myself and him riding my horse, which I still kept tucked in a secret drawer. He charmed the picture to actually move, so it looked like he was falling off the horse and I kept pulling him up. Sometimes they would wave at me, and it reminded me of how much I missed the little dork. Being around him was fascinating, as all nerds were fairly interesting, so he was almost never boring.

I quietly snuck out of my bed, slipping into my sneaking-around shoes. These kept my feet from making the noisy slapping and pattering sound against the smooth stone floor. I smiled as I pulled out the nightlight candle, then creeped out into the hallway to light it on one of the fancy decorative candles standing elegantly in place. When I got back in, I sat down quietly at my desk where mom makes me practice my penmanship. I sat the candle just right to where it would shine light on my acceptance letter, which had been there since it flew in by Terror transportation. I smiled, looking at the two pages that I had now learned by heart.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster_: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Dunbroch,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

by Quentin Trimble

_Dragons: A Rider's Guide_

by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students will **NOT** bring their own riding saddle, they will be provided

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a **_SMALL_** dragon

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK OR THEIR OWN RIDING DRAGON UNTIL THEIR SECOND YEAR

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

I hoped so much that Hiccup would bring me a dragon. I wanted one soooo bad. They were obviously the best pet that anyone could have, and Hiccup had the best of all those. The Nightfury. He was able to shrink him using a shrinking spell, and that would make him the size of a house cat, that way he could carry him anywhere he wanted... well, his dad could. But when his dad wasn't around, he did it himself using only his hands.

Reducio. That was the spell. He had gotten pretty good at it, too. I could only imagine how good he'd be when he got his wand. Oh a wand! How amazing would it be when I finally got one?

I reached down into the hidden drawer that I kept the gift for Hiccup in. I had carved a mini Toothless out of wood, and I had practiced transforming it into glass, then to charm it to move. I took it out, smiling. I admired my handy work. I was good with turning things into other things. It was clear, smooth, and not choppy at all. It looked up at me innocently like Toothless would always do. I had also asked mom to put an unbreakable charm on it. I smiled, tiptoeing back to my bed, blowing out the light as I did so. I put the gift under my pillow before crawling into bed. I laid down on my stomach, my head turned to the side, my arms under my pillow and my legs sprawled out. This was the most comfortable position as far as I could tell, though mom always told me to sleep on my side, curled up. She said more _lady-like_ to sleep on my side. I sighed. Being a lady was such a bore. I wanted adventure. And I hoped that was what I was going to get come morning.

**.*.**

"MERIDA! Wake up ye wee fool! Hiccup is here! An' what are ye doin' sleepin' like that? Oh if yer mum found out..." A familiar voice shouted. My eyes widened and I rolled out of bed in excitement. I jumped up immediately, falling on the maid's toes, and getting to my feet to scramble into my blue dress that mum had insisted that I wear. I sighed mentally as I rushed into it. One of these days...

_Ow_! Curse that dress!

I gave up trying to put the blasted thing on, and ran to my closet to find my green dress instead of the blue. The green was more comfortable, and I loved the way it actually fit instead of the tight as heck blue.

"Merida! Ye know yer mum won't like that..."

"She won' see it anyway! I'll change before I come back." I said excitedly, grabbing the dress to get it fitted later. Mum wouldn't even notice... "Ye better not tell her. Ye know I'll get me revenge later, Maudie." The maid quickly shut her trap. She knew, even though I was only ten, that I had my ways. I grabbed Hiccup's gift and rushed out of the room with my soon to be filled bag.

I rushed out of the castle to see... Whoa.

The most beautiful Monstrous Nightmare I had ever seen was gazing back at me with calm eyes. It's scales were light blue, some places green, and it had red and orange accents all over, like a blue fire. It's eyes we're a blue-green, like mine, and it lit up it's fire like my fiery red hair. It was only the size of a house cat, and something told me that Hiccup had shrunken it down.

"Do you like him?!" came an awkward voice from the forest. I laughed.

"Of course! He's wonderful!" I shouted in excitement as I went to touch the little guy. He sniffed my hand calmly, then blew a little smoke on it to tell me that I could pet him. As my hand touched his head, he gave a deep purring sound. I smiled, giggling. Hiccup immediately tripped out of the forest, stumbling over his own feet, then tried to right himself. He had leaves all in his hair and he was covered in mud. I snorted, then, my hand over my mouth, started into a laughing fit. Toothless was pretty big at the moment, so when he jumped out of the forest to pick Hiccup up by the boot, I actually dropped to the ground, falling right on my face. That still did not make the laughing fit stop. Toothless's wide eyes questioned in innocence if he had done something wrong, and Hiccup was waving his gangly arms back and forth trying to get him to drop him. That made it all the more hilarious, and by the time I had calmed myself, Hiccup, Toothless, and my new dragon were all staring at me, waiting for it to end. I chuckled one last laugh, exhausted, then sat up on the ground.

"So, how's yer life?" we all just stared at each other before we burst into a laughing fit together. When we had all calmed down, with my new dragon on my shoulder, I walked to Hiccup in exhaustion, then handed him the gift. His eyes lit up as he saw the glass Toothless, that, now that I looked at him in person, looked almost exactly like him.

"How did you do this?" he asked, amazed. I shrugged.

"Well, I carved it out of wood first, then used a Transfiguration spell te turn it into glass, then charmed it te move."

His eyes widened.

"And you did it without a wand?"

"Well... yeah. I guess. It's not that big of a deal. Ye use shrinking and growing spells all the time."

"Yeah but they aren't very complicated like this is." he admired the glass Toothless, his green eyes fascinated.

"Nah, I can't do those spells. Eh, anyways, what house do ye want te be in? I'm hoping fer Gryffindor." I smiled.

"I think... well, maybe Ravenclaw, but my dad will kill me if I don't get Gryffindor." he frowned.

"Don' worry, Hiccup, yer dad won' be able te get ye 'till they let ye out fer winter break. Besides, if yer in Gryffindor, we can be prefects together later." I smiled. That was enough to cheer him up at least a little bit. He smiled awkwardly, then Toothless picked him up by the arm and put him on his back... wait... "How did ye loose yer leg?" I asked curiously. His face paled.

"Dragon attack." His eyes wouldn't meet mine, and I decided not to push it. I nodded. The silence was uncanny for a few moments before Hiccup spoke up again. "Are you ready to get your wand?" His face lit up in excitement. Wands: the most amazing things in the world, and one was about to be mine. I jumped up and down in delight.

"Yeah!"

"I wonder what kind I'm going to get. I'm hoping for a dragon heartstring core. You'll probably get the Phoenix Feather. I heard the wood used to make it made a big difference in the wand's personalities, and-" He rambled on and on about the different woods used to make it, and soon my eyes glazed over with me just staring off into space. The one time he had to be boring... "aaaaaand I lost you, didn't I?"

"Yep, okay let's go. Can ye grow me dragon?" I asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"You don't have a saddle yet..." he blushed. "Sorry, but -ahem- your mom insisted that I don't bring you one." He got on Toothless steadily. Dragon Riding was the one thing that he wasn't awkward about. I mean he was _amazing_ at riding Toothless and dragon training, but I hadn't even gotten my saddle... Ooooh mom was so _mean_. _Just because _I wasn't supposed to ride until my second year... but Hiccup got his saddle when he was eight! I formed a pout, stomping up with my new dragon on my shoulder. I sighed when I climbed on behind Hiccup. He gave me a sentimental look before taking off.

I didn't need sympathy. I needed a saddle.

I closed my eyes as I felt the rush of wind over my face, and I knew I had to hang on, so I grabbed the saddle. I knew Hiccup would be either embarrassed or awkward if I held onto his waist. I didn't think a thing of it, but last year I had pulled that stunt and we had both ended up crashing into a lake, and I had no desire to repeat it.

I needed to name my dragon, but I had no idea what. I also needed a saddle ror my dragon, but I couldn't just _get_ one. They had to be made especially for the person and dragon's matched shape. I sighed. Well, all wasn't down the drain. Hiccup was here right? That meant we were bound to run into _some_ trouble.


	36. Authors Note

**Hey guys. The new story has been posted, and to those of you that asked questions, they will answered to there. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. Oh and, to answer one of your questions cuz I forgot to on the story.**

**I'm not sure about the pairings yet, so I'm trying to leave it open for whatever I decide. Astrid will be in this story a little, at least mentioned, but there will be no Astrid x Hiccup because it affects the plot in a way I don't like. I wish it didn't, because I personally think that Astrid and Hiccup is the best pairing in all of history. *sigh*.**

**Oh well. Merida seems like the second best.**


End file.
